Never Say Never
by Lily1989
Summary: A story continuing from Never Been Kiseed, in the aftermath Sam notices the bullying getting worse and an odd friendship is formed. Slightly AU but sticks to canon as much as possibnle. More Authors Notes inside. Sam/Kurt friendship, eventual romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Never Say Never**

Rating: PG at the moment

Pairing/s: Sam/Kurt - pre-slash to start with, any canon coupling may be mentioned

Spoilers: Anything aired is fair game

Summary: As the bullying gets worse, Sam notices and an odd friendship is formed.

Author's Notes: I've been posting this on the samkurt LJ community but figured I should post it here as well now I have an account. So here are the first 4 chapters.

So I started writing this after Never Been Kissed aired, I've tried to keep to canon as much as possible as new episodes have aired but some things have not happened (eg. In the context of this when it gets to A Very Glee Christmas Kurt will not be 'in love' with Blaine).

I don't know how many parts this will end up being but as of the moment it's 73 A5 pages long so quite long!

**Chapter 1**

Contrary to what Finn had implied when he convinced Sam to join, Glee did NOT make you popular, a fact Sam found out quickly. Everyone in the club was bullied to some extent; luckily the girls seemed to get away with just being slushied now that their main former bullies (Quinn and Santana) were part of Glee. The boys got it worse, especially Artie, but as most of them were now on the football team they managed to have enough status to avoid overtly physical confrontation. That left Kurt.

It was one of those things that everyone knew but never talked about that Kurt got it much worse. Slushied at least daily, chucked in dumpsters regularly, shoved into lockers, clothes damaged, swirlies, not to mention the verbal harassment he got. All becaue he was gay. Sam hated the mentality that most of the school had that seemed to think Kurt 'deserved' it or brought it on himself because he didn't hide who he was. Hell, even Finn who was meant to be friends/almost brothers with Kurt was far more focussed on conforming than actually sticking up for him; Sam didn't know for sure but would put money on the idea that Finn had something to do with why Kurt had backed out of their duet – after all it would have been a 'death sentence' according to Finn.

So no one comments when Kurt walks into the choir room with Tina looking miserable, no one comments when word gets around that Mr Schue has had a 'talk' with him. No one comments when Kurt stalks out to spy on Dalton even though the boys all know Kurt's just glad to get out opf McKinley. No one EVER comments and it's doing Sam's head in. Because it doesn't take a genius to notice something's up with Kurt. Sam knows this because he definitely isn't a genius. Since the boys versus girls competition Kurt has withdrawn even more that he had done after the duets debacle and no one, not even Rachel this time, seems to have reached out to him successfully yet. And Sam is determined to find out what changed. He isn't sure why he cares exactly, maybe it's because he knows what it's like to be bullied for being different, or maybe its because somehow Kurt has managed to work his way onto the small list of people that Sam respects and actually cares about.

For whatever reason, Sam finds himself the next day slowly packing up his stuff after French so he can follow Kurt out. Sure enough, as Kurt walks down the corridor Azimio and Karofsky appear and shove him across the hall into the lockers, causing Kurt to collapse on the floor. As Azimio stalks off, Karofsky leans down and says something to Kurt that makes the smaller boy whiten before following his fellow Neanderthal, making sure to step onto Kurt's hand as he goes.

As Karofsky rounds the corner, Sam rushes over to Kurt, who hasn't made any attempt to get himself up yet.

"Here" Sam says, offering Kurt a hand.

"Thanks" Kurt mutters as he gets up and goes to walk away.

"Hey" Sam said, blocking Kurt's path. "Are you ok?"

"Having the time of my life"

"You should get that looked at" Sam gestured towards the reddening hand.

"Thanks Nurse Nacy I'll get right on that after school"

"Or..." Sam began as he gently directed Kurt towards the bathroom. "we can sort it now"

Kurt rolled his eyes but allowed himself to be moved along into the bathroom.

"Right run it under cold water to try and minimize the swelling" Sam informed him.

"I definitely couldn't have figured that out myself"

"Does the sarcasm actually work in getting people to leave you alone?"

"Mostly"

"Well not on me. Come on, give me your hand"

"Why?"

"Oh just give it"

"Fine"

Sam gently started pressing around Kurt's hand. "Sorry" he murmured as Kurt winced. "Well the good news is that nothing seems to be broken, you're going to have a nasty bruise though...what?"

"So do you watch a lot of medical shows or-"

"My mum's a nurse. And being able to identify injuries comes in handy"

"Huh"

"What?"

"I just assumed you were very much an all-American boy with a housewife mum and a hard working dad that's all"

"That's the danger with assumptions, they're usually wrong" Sam pointed out. "By the way – what did Karofsky say to you?"

"Nothing" Kurt answered quickly"

"Uh huh. Ok let's try another one – why couldn't he say what he wanted to in ront of Azimio?"

"Look" Kurt began, picking up his bag. "Thanks for the help but this is my problem"

"Why? Why don't you report them?"

"Mr Schue knows, he's known for over a year and hasn't done anything. And Figgins is useless if you haven't puicked that up yet"

"But surely the kids in Glee would help-"

"Haven't you noticed? They all know they just don't do anything. What can they do? The Neanderthals won't take the girls seriously, and it's dangerous for the to attempt to stand up to those guys anyway, same goes for Artie. Puck is Puck and not above making homophobic comments himself. And Finn cares too much about his reputation. Mike can't do much on bhis own"

"That's garbage! They're meant to be your friends-like family."

"I'm used to it" Kurt smiled thinly. "Don't worry about it. I'll survive like I always do. I'll see you in Glee"

"See you" Sam said to the now empty bathroom, before kicking a nearby bin in frustration.

Sam was in different classes from Kurt for the rest of the day and so didn't see him again until Glee rehersal. Kurt was the last to arrive, with a different outfit from earlier and looking harassed, his nusually perfect nhair slightly unkempt. Sam waved awkwardly, indicating the seat next to him in invitation. Kurt smiled genuinely as he took the seat and that strengthened the resolve Sam had made earlier, if no one else would do anything to help then HE would.

"Slushie or dumpster?" he whispered to Kurt as Mr Schue rambled on.

"Dumpster" Kurt answered"

"Dude you're going to be black and blue!" Sam whispered louder.

"Shhh and I know"

"Sam" Mr Schue called. "What would you like to do more of seeing as I'm sure you were whispering about the question"

"Um..." Sam stumbled being put on the spot and frantically wracking his brains for an answer. "Singing in the Rain" he blurted out, b before wishing he could take it back as the rest of the club looked at him like he ahd grown an extra head. "I um mean it would be nice to do more from old musical-" he developed lamely, wishing the ground would swallow him.

"Duly noted" Mr Schue nodded before moving on.

"Oh shut up" Sam whispered to Kurt who was trying unsuccessfully to hide his laughter.

"I'm sorry. But you're _face_ when you realized what you said! And everyone else's reactions at you wanting to do something other than top 40 music"

"You put that stupid musical into my head!"

"Like a month ago!" Kurt countered. "I'm flattered you remembered that though, I'll be careful not to mention things I don't want blurted out to the others in future"

"I don't make a habit of doing it"

"Just in case. Did you actually watch Singin' in the Rain? You kno in case Mr Schue asks what song you want to sing?"

"I bought it...just never got around to watching it"

"Well you better now"

**Chapter 2**

The next day Sam loitered in the parking lot until he saw Kurt arrive.

"Hey!" he called, jogging over.

"Um, hi. What's up?"

"Nothing. Just remembered we have Spanish together first period so-"

"You wouldn't have happened to also 'remember' that first thing in the morning tends to be my main dumpster time?" Kurt asked suspiciously as they walked past some jocks assembled near the dumpster.

"Well...yeah" Sam admitted. "It's worked hasn't it? You aren't in a dumpster yet"

"No but I bet your reputation is going down by walking with the gay kid"

"Hey LADIES" a jock called as he past them.

"Eh I've been getting that since I joined Glee" Sam answered in response to Kurt's 'told you so' look.

"Right" Kurt answered unbelievingly.

Midway through Spanish Kurt got a note which he opened curiously.

_Wanna come to mine after Glee? Got to wacth Singing in the Rain – better to do it wiv sum1 who wnot let me fall asleep. S_

_Haven't you destroyed your rep enough today? K._

_...How will people no?_

_...Fair point but if they DO find out then consider yourself forewarned._

_So is that a yes? :D_

_I suppose so. :)_

"What class do you have next?" Sam asked as the bell rang.

"History"

"No way, what a crazy random happenstance"

"You're not in my history class" Kurt pointed out.

"No but I have Geography two doors over. So might as well walk with you"

"Smooth." Kurt replied. "And let me guess there's going to be a reason for you to walk with me everywhere?"

"Possibly" Sam said shiftily.

"Sam I'm not a little kid who needs protecting"

"I know. But I can't just ignore it. So I figure if walking with me gets you bullied even slightly less then why not?"

"Ruining your reputation?"

"This is more important"

"Uh huh, somehow I don't see Quinn agreeing"

"Come on we're going to be late" Sam cut in quickly, grabbing his bag and walking out.

True to his word, Sam met Kurt after History. This time as they walked through the school they were rewarded with slushie facials.

"Told you so" Kurt said with cherry slushie dripping down him.

"Oh wow you're right I can never walk with you again" Sam responded.

"Is that sarcasm Samuel? It really doesn't suit you"

"Whatever" Sam sighed as they started making their way to the nearest bathroom.

Once they managed to clean most of the mess off their faces Kurt disappeared into a stall to change his outfit, leaving Sam to look at his slushie covered t-shirt and wish he had had the forethought to do the same. Kurt seemed to think the same thing as when he reappeared he rifled through his bag before producing a jacket.

"Here, this should fit you" he said, throwing it to Sam. "It's big on me so should be normal for you"

"Um thanks, How many spare outfits do you have?"

"A few"

"How many do you get through?"

"Nice. Subtle way of asking how much I get bullied a day – I'm impressed"

"You haven't answered my question"

"Did you really think I would?" Kurt asked sceptically.

"Not really. I'm going to keep asking you know"

Kurt stopped. "Why do you care? You barely know me"

"Do I need a reason?"

"Now who's avoiding questions" Kurt said pointedly.

"We have English" Sam muttered as he left, Kurt following with a curious expression on his face.

"You seem bothered about something" Kurt commented later as they walked to lunch.

"I was just thinking...have you noticed how much Mr Hainsworth looks like Mr Smee from Peter Pan?"

Kurt burst out laughing, Sam following suit as they entered the cafeteria.

"So who would be Captain Hook?" Kurt asked through his laughter.

"Coach Sylvester obviously. And Mr Schie would so be Peter Pan"

"The boy who never wants to grow up – oh I love it!"

"What are you two laughing at?" Finn asked as they sat at the Glee table.

"Oh nothing" Kurt answered, managing to contain his laughter until Sam nodded at Finn and mouthed 'the crocodile' which set him off again.

"Seriously dude!"

"You wouldn't get it" Sam said.

"I might...hey isn't that Kurt's jacket?"

"We got slushied and Sam didn't come prepared Kurt told Finn as he composed himself.

"Oh right" Finn said confusedly before going back to his conversation with Artie.

"Hey ladylips" Azimio stopped to jeer on his way out later.

"Hey" Sam replied calmly, clocking how Karofsky had his hands resting on Kurt's shoulders in what could have passed as a friendly way if Kurt wasn't wincing. "Ready to go Kurt?"

"Sure" Kurt replied, standing up quickly.

"Since when have those two been friends?" Artie questioned as they walked out together.

"I dunno but it's weird" Finn commented.

"_I_ think it's sweet" Rachel declared. "Kurt needs a friend; he's been lonely since the atheist and duet competition debacles if you guys hadn't noticed"

"I'll get Mercedes to ask him about it later" Tina said to break the silence that had fallen.

Sam isn't sure how exactly it happens. One minute he's walking to Glee with Kurt and the next Kurt is flying into a locker.

"HEY" Sam yells as he runs after Azimio, catching him off guard as he shoves him. "How do you like it?"

When he turns back to where Kurt was the smaller boy has disappeared. Ignoring the wave of panic Sam runs past the lockers and into the closest bathroom.

"What the hell?" he called as he rounded the corner to see that Karofsky had Kurt pinned against the wall.

Upon seeing Sam, Karofsky let go of Kurt abruptly, letting the smaller boy fall to the floor and barging into Sam on his way out.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked worriedly as he helped Kurt up.

"I'm fine" Kurt sighed, making sure his outfit hadn't creased in the confrontation.

"Why on earth has he got such a problem with you?"

"Has anyone seen Sam or Kurt?" Mr Schue asked.

"They were together earlier" Artie provided.

"Sorry we're late Mr Schue" Kurt said as they walked in.

"Peter Pan" Sam whispered, correcting him. Getting a thin smile from Kurt in reply.

"It's ok – take a seat guys"

"Still up for Singing in the Rain?" Sam checked as they took their seats and Mr Schue started talking.

"Of course, you don't get out of it that easy Evans"

"I just thought-"

"Sam this is less bullying than an ordinary day for me – I'm fine. I'm not a china doll"

"Good job or you'd be smashed by now" Sam muttered to himself darkly.

**Chapter 3**

"Nice house" Kurt commented nervously as they arrived at Sam's. "Big"

"No bigger than yours"

"How do-"

"Finn commented on it when he was around"

"Oh. Um, your parents?"

"Are at work. Relax we're watching Singing in the Rain not facing a firing squad"

"Sorry it's just..."

"You're worried they're as homophobic as most of the people in this town?"

Kurt smiled apologetically.

"They're cool. Don't worry about it."

"Popcorn" Sam pronounced, collapsing onto the sofa next to Kurt.

"Wow you go all out watching films"

"Well I'm still making up for the crazy dieting I did over the summer so this is my treat"

"Dieting, dyeing your hair – you really were desperate to fit in here weren't ylou?"

"I don't die my hair" Sam responded automatically.

"And I don't like fashion" Kurt deadpanned.

"Oh whatever, are we starting this or not?"

"Let your education commence"

Half way through the film Sam looked across from his slouched position at Kurt who was sitting stiffly at the very edge of the sofa.

"Relax Kurt – you're making ME feel uncomfortable sitting like that"

"Right" Kurt said, relaxing back into the sofa a bit more.

"Are you always this tense around people's houses?"

"No, but that's usually just Mercedes"

"And so you're worried that I'm going to suddenly freak out for no real reason?"

"Shh you're missing a good part" Kurt deflected, leaning closer to the television.

"I'll take that as a yes" Sam muttered.

"That's it?"

"Yep"

Wow it's highly overrated!" Sam exclaimed, dodging away from Kurt.

"Hey don't criticize it! What did you think of the music? Answer carefully!"

"The music was great it was the story I found lacking"

"Like all your favourite films are brilliant stories?"

"Most of them! Have you SEEN Avatar?"

"Pocahontas in space? No I tend to stick to the classics"

Sam moved over to his DVD shelf and produced Avatar. "You up for it?"

"I should be getting home for dinner..."

"We can order pizza"

Kurt contemplated this for a moment. "Fine if you think your film is that great. I'll just phone my dad"

"I'll dig out the pizza menu"

Kurt sighed as he dialled home.

"Kurt?" came Burt's voice on the other end of the phone. "Where are you? Carole and Finn are here"

"Oh it's Friday, right. I'm sorry I totally lost track of time. I'm not going to be able to make dinner"

"Where are you?"

"I'm at Sam's house"

"That's more important than our family dinner?"

"Of course not dad. But...it's nice. How many straight males friends do I have or are actually comfortable being alone with me?"

"You have Finn..."

"Seriously? Mr 'you can't sing with another boy because it'll get him bullied'? That's who you're going with?"

Burt sighed defeatedly. "Does Finn know this Sam?"

"Yes dad he's in Glee, the new kid I was _meant_ to have sung with"

"...be careful Kurt"

"Dad he's fine"

"Hmmm. See you later, back by midnight"

"I will be, bye"

Sam walked in from the kitchen. "Sorry I heard that"

"It's ok my dad just worries about me"

"Right. I was talking about the Finn part actually, he really said that to you?"

"Yeah" Kurt admitted.

"He said pretty much the same thing to me, I was still going to sing with you until you backed out you know?"

Kurt smiled wanly. "Pizza?"

As they waited for the pizza to arrive ('because you can't just pause Avatar in the middle!' Sam had protested) Kurt asked Sam the question he had been wondering all day.

"So...while you're walking me to classes, sitting with me, inviting me over – where's Quinn?"

"No idea" Sam sighed. "After the Bieste incident she said she needed some time alone to think, probably about Puckerman"

"Oh"

"Yeah...I mean they have a history, I knew that from the start so I don't expect to win against that"

"You might"

"Maybe...Ok I answered that – you answer a question of mine"

"O...k"

"Why has the bullying suddenly got worse?"

"I'm guessing because Karofsky convinced Azimio to"

"Why-"

"That's another question" Kurt pointed out.

"This conversation isn't over!" Sam told him, going to answer the door.

"Look" Sam began as he rejoined Kurt with pizza. "I get that you keep these things to yourself and I'm just the new kid you're getting to know. But you should know that I'm going to keep asking so you'll have to tell me eventually. You can't deal with the bullying on your own, maybe if I knew why I could do something to help"

"Nice thought but you can't do anything about it either. Now can we eat this pizza and watch the film? We'll talk about it later"

"Promise?"

"Promise" Kurt agreed grudgingly.

"Totally called it! Pocahontas in Space!" Kurt said triumphantly as the credits rolled.

"Well done. Enjoy it?"

"It was better than I was expecting"

"Well that's something I guess. Sorry for the lack of songs"

"Oh we're apologising for our films now? Then sorry for the lack of Na'vi speaking blue people in Singin' in the Rain"

"This was fun. We should do it again"

"A movie swap night?"

"Why not? A favourite of mine and one of yours"

"Sure that sounds good" Kurt checked his watch. "And now I have to go before curfew"

"Right. After you te-"

"Don't make me spoil a good night?"

"You promised" Sam reminded it.

"If I tell you part of it you have to _swear _you won't tell anyone, because things will get so much worse for me if other people find out"

"I swear I won't"

Kurt bit his lip. "Karofsky's gay"

"No way! That's...unexpected and makes a lot more sense why he bullies someone who represents what he's repressing..."

"Exactly. I'm going now"

"I was wondering...um I'm going to see Harry Potter 7 tomorrow, want to come?"

"In public?"

"Yes but I was thinking of the IMAX not the local cinema, just to make sure we don't have trouble with any jocks"

"I haven't seen the other ones" Kurt said, ignoring Sam's expression that was part shock and part disapproval. "But sure"

"Great, I'll pick you up at 5"

"I can come here-"

"I was thinking that I should assure your dad that I'm not a serial killer before we go out of town" Sam explained with a smile.

"That's...probably a good idea actually" Kurt admitted.

"Then I'll see you then. Night Kurt"

"Night"

**Chapter 4**

Sam arrived promptly at 5pm the next day. Kurt heard his father going to answer the door and checked himself over in the mirror before rushing up to rescue Sam.

"You try anything and-"

"Ok Sam, time to go" Kurt interrupted, practically pushing the blond out of the door.

"Don't be back too late!" Burt called after them.

"We won't. Nice meeting you Mr Hummel!" Sam called back from Kurt's car. "Well that didn't go too bad" he said lightly to Kurt.

"What did he say to you?"

"Oh he asked me what my intentions towards you were, what exactly we were doing and was moving on to threats if I tried anything"

"Oh no, I'm sorry"

"Don't worry I think it's sweet how protective he is"

"Unnecessarily. The "he's straight" message didn't get through to him obviously"

Sam coughed. "Anyway do I get the rest of the Karofsky story?"

"I don't know. I feel bad for telling you that bit. You can't tell anyone, he's still closeted and he's a horrible bully but he still has to sort this out in his head in his own time-"

"Kurt stop. I get it, I _really_ do. And I gave you my word last night, I intend on keeping it"

Kurt smiled at the sincerity in Sam's tone.

"The rest?"

"Not tonight"

"Oh my god that was EPIC!" Sam exclaimed as they left the cinema.

"It was very good I agree" Kurt smiled. "You are such a dork! Harry Potter love, Na'vi, comics-"

"Sorry"

"Don't apologize, I think it's endearing. And much healthier than say Artie's obsession with video games"

Sam grinned. "Want to get something to eat?"

"Sure. What?"

"Dunno, what do you fancy?"

"Pasta? Make the most of decent food outside Lima" Kurt suggested.

"Sounds good to me – WOAH!" Sam warned, grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him out the path of a motorcycle. "You ok?"

"Fine" Kurt said, catching his breath. "Um...you can let go now"

Sam looked down at where Kurt's hand was still firmly in his grasp. "Sorry" he apologized, dropping it quickly. "So, pasta?"

"Thanks for tonight" Kurt said as they got out of Kurt's car outside his house.

"No problem" Sam smiled. "Thank _you_ for coming with me, I'd have looked like a right loner on my own"

"But you're popular! Well as popular as Glee kids get anyway"

"Yeah, but I don't 'fit'. Sports aren't all I think about. I'm a dork, you said it yourself"

"As a good thing!"

"I know. And it _is_ a good thing, just not a typical jock thing son it's not really something I can share with them. Even Quinn looked at me like I grew an extra head sometimes and we were meant to be dating"

Kurt paused. "Well you can be dorky around me anytime. I may not have a clue what you're talking about but I won't judge you for it"

"You're so going to regret saying that. Besides we have our movie swap nights and I'm sure that will lead to an excuse to show you comics at some point"

"Oh what have I let myself in for?" Kurt said dramatically. "Well I'll repay the trauma in musical theatre things"

""Great...I think you should probably go in, your dad keeps subtly walking past the window"

"Right! See you Monday?"

"Yep, see you" Sam said, watching Kurt get into the house as Sam climbed into his car.

As he drove away he found himself deep in thought about how it was so much easier to be around Kurt than anyone else.

Kurt opened the door on Sunday afternoon to find Sam on his doorstep.

"What are you doing here?" he asked bemusedly.

"Nice to see you too" Sam greeted. "Want to come out for coffee?"

"Sure I guess. Let me grab a jacket"

"Awesome"

"You aren't taking me up on the dorky offer already are you?" Kurt asked as they sat in a quiet coffee shop, it was the one place Kurt had found to not be frequented a lot by McKinley students, or anyone in fact so being here was probably the safest place for him to be outside of home. Especially as at times, like now, it was deserted except for an old couple and him and Sam.

"Nah, I'm saving that for another day, I just felt like a trip out and I knew you didn't have plans today-"

"Ok seriously Sam why are you doing this?" Kurt interrupted. "Why do you care about me? Honestly? And before you say it I know you don't need a reason to care usually but when spending time with me is going to end up hurting you, you need a reason."

"Honestly?" Sam asked, hesitating before answering. "Everyone knows you get bullied but none of them do anything. It drives me crazy because I can't just sit there and not do anything while it goes on and is getting so bad that you're isolating yourself and losing weight because you feel like no one cares or understands, you think that they just feel that you've brought it on yourself and so really they're no different from the bullies except that they act like they're nicer and more accepting." Sam stopped as he paused for breath.

"Ok so that was either really _really _perceptive or from personal experience" Kurt commented softly.

"I was bullied at my old school" Sam explained. "I was made to feel that I didn't fit in anywhere, I had 'friends' who turned on me – why do you think I'm so desperate to fit in here? The hair, the diet, dating the head cheerleader...but I look at you and I remember how desperate I was for someone, _anyone_, to reach out to me. You're great Kurt – smart, funny, passionate about the things you love and more people should know that."

Kurt stared at him, stunned for a moment before speaking. "I'm sorry"

"I transferred before it got as bad as yours is, don't feel too sorry for me"

"I'll keep that in mind. I...how do you feel about transferring?"

"Happy. I mean the effect they had on me will probably always be around but, I'm away from them, all of them" Sam paused. "Hold on, why are you asking? Not considering it yourself are you?"

"Not right now, don't panic" Kurt assured him. "But...I don't know how much more I can take before I break down"

"That sounds even worse than I thought it was" Sam commented.

"I'm being harassed verbally, physically, s- by someone who should know what it's like. He's _like_ me Sam and-"

"Hold on" Sam cut in as something struck him. "This guy is so far in the closet that he's in Narnia – how did you find out?"

"It doesn't matter" Kurt said flippantly.

"You're right" Sam agreed. "It didn't really matter, that is until you didn't answer the question. NOW it matters"

"Sam, just leave it"

"No"

"Please?"

"Why is it so bad that you can't tell me?"

"Because it's personal"

"Bullshit. How did you find out?"

"Sam..."

"How. Did. You. Find. Out. He's. Gay?"

"He kissed me" Kurt confessed quietly, causing Sam to recoil.

"He WHAT? I swear I am going to-"

"Shh you can't do anything. PROMISE me Sam. I've trusted you!"

"But Kurt how can you let him get away with this? It's like assault!"

"He's gay"

"SO? That doesn't excuse it!"

"No, it doesn't. But I can't bring myself to out someone. Not when I've been there, so confused because everyone around you every single day is telling you that you shouldn't be who you are. And that's me, I'm obviously gay, it must be even worse for him. It's personal and something he has to deal with himself"

Sam shook his head.

"Well if that doesn't work thing about this. If this is how bad he is now, what is he going to do if I tell people? Worse bullying or claiming that I kissed him? And face it, who are people going to believe? The queer kid who had an obvious crush on a straight guy last year or a popular jock who no one in the school will dare to say anything bad about?"

"It's not right"

"I know but just – promise me that you won't do anything?"

"Fine" Sam gave in. "I promise, but if I get any excuse to beat the crap out of him without it being taken as relating to that then I'm doing it" he warned.

"Deal" Kurt agreed.

"But Kurt...are you ok? I mean, the bullying before was bad, this is so so much worse"

"It's nothing, I'm fine"

"I don't believe you. You _shouldn't_ be fine" Sam told him, not surprised when Kurt refused to meet his eye.

"I'll deal with it"

"By being terrified? Bullied in every way?" Sam said angrily. "That's putting up with it!"

"And what else CAN I do Sam" Kurt replied hostily, allowing his voice to rise for the first time. "Run away from it like you?"

Sam recoiled. "No" he told Kurt. "You're better than that – running doesn't solve things. But letting things contine as normal doesn't solve them either"

"Nothing does, nothing can. People like me are always going to be bullied because the majority of adults feel the same way as the bullies do"

"That doesn't make it any more acceptable. Surely Mr Schue?"

"One person. And he's known for at least a year but it's still happening. Did you tell the adults at you school?"

"Yeah"

"And?"

"They said that they would do things and then didn't"

"Exactly"

"You've got me?"

"No I haven't"

Sam paused, "What are you on about?"

"I love that I actually seem to have found a decent friend in you. And, as a friend I am NOT going to let you get bullied for me"

"No chance I'm going to let you do that. You can't stop me being around you"

"I can't? Sam this is what needs to happen. We can be friends outside of school, but you can't protect me inside it. Because it's only a matter of time before you get so harassed that you realise it's better to be away from me"


	2. Chapter 2

**Never Say Never**

Rating: PG still

Pairing/s: Sam/Kurt - pre-slash to start with.

Kurt/Karofsky – mentions of, one-sided

Spoilers: This chapter takes place in and around the episode 2x07 The Substitute.

**Chapter 5**

The next couple of days Kurt was out of the Spanish classroom before Sam had time to blink. He only saw Kurt again part way through the day, feeling his blood boil as he noticed Kurt had changed clothes.

On the third day as Spanish ended Kurt was just as quick out of his seat but this time Sam was ready for it. Quickly, he ran after Kurt, grabbing him by the shoulders (ignoring the other boys flinch) and pushing him into an empty classroom.

"What the hell Sam?" Kurt asked angrily, spinning around.

"How long are you planning on keeping this up?"

"As long as I have to!"

"You know of ALL the stubborn, obstinate, pig-headed, idiotic, martyring people I know you are the WORST. WHY is it so hard to let people help you?"

"WHY are you so desperate to help?" Kurt deflected.

"Because I was you!"

"Because you were bullied? That doesn't make you like me, like we have a connection - newsflash Sam – lots of people are bullied in case you hadn't noticed!"

"Not because they're bisexual!" Sam yelled back before realizing what he'd said and stopping dead.

Kurt just stood there with his mouth open for a few minutes. "You-what did you say?" he eventually got out.

"Do I have to repeat it?" Sam mumbled.

"No, no way" Kurt said shaking his head. "You're straight, technically with Quinn-"

"That's what BIsexual means Kurt" Sam pointed out.

"You-when exactly were you planning on telling people this?"

"When I had to. That's still the case, you won't say anything right? Other people can't know-"

"Of course, can't have you being lumped in the same boat as the resident fag right?" Kurt said bitterly.

"It's not like that"

"Really? In what way is it not? Because from where I'm standing that's _exactly_ what it's like"

"Kurt-"

"Save it. You know I _actually_ thought you were different but...you're just a coward Sam Evans" Kurt said coldly, before walking out of the room, leaving Sam standing there.

Kurt rushed down the corridor, wanting to put as much space between him and Sam has possible. He was walking so quickly that he didn't notice Karofsky approaching until he felt himself slamming into the lockers, looking up he saw the bigger boy smirk at him before walking on. Sighing he drew his legs up to his chest as he sank to the floor. Sam WASN'T straight, right now half of his brain was doing an 'i told you so' dance and the other half was wondering how it was possible to be lonelier when he knew there were other non-straight people in the school than he was when he thought there were none.

Sam...Kurt liked him. That was the problem. It was a mystery to Kurt how anyone could hide who they were just to satisfy people, it was something he had never considered doing. He had just thought...Sam had been brilliant about everything the last week and he just thought that Sam would be braver than that, not someone who would hide like Karofsky.

_But can you blame him?_ The annoying part of his brain piped up. It was right though Kurt guessed, Sam wasn't stupid – he's seen how I get treated, been told by Finn how he will be seen for being around me...why would any of that encourage him to come out?

"It doesn't change anything" Kurt muttered under his breath. He had opened up, told Sam about Karofsky that he wouldn't have told anyone else and Sam hadn't even been honest with him about who he was. Getting up, he made his way outside to call Blaine, at least he knew where he stood with him.

* * *

Sam noticed over the next few days that, despite avoiding _him_ like the plague, Kurt had got into the habit of walking between some classes and lunch with Mercedes which cheered him up slightly. Not to mention the fact that, besides the evidence that the bullying was still continuing, Kurt was looking happier for once. Sam personally put it down to the combination of Ms Holliday in Glee and Coach Sylvester being temporary principal (though why that second one was a cause for celebration was beyond him).

As Sam had expected, Kurt hadn't told anyone about the argument and subsequent revelation days earlier. Nor _would_ he tell anyone. But knowing that didn't make Sam feel any better. He knew he was a coward, but somehow Kurt thinking of him as one was much worse than thinking it himself. He wasn't sure why – it was hardly like he was hiding himself here – he really liked Quinn, admired her bravery and so him also tending to like boys hadn't come up (well apart from Quinn on their Breadstix date and saying he wasn't gay wasn't a lie, was it?)

Sam shook his head. It didn't matter right now – Kurt would calm down and they would be able to talk and everything would be fine...

It went on for another four days. Kurt wouldn't answer texts, calls, emails, notes, _any_ form of communication Sam could think of trying. He was thinking about this as he packed up his things at recess and headed down the hall, stopping short when he saw Kurt looking distraught by his locker. Without pausing to think Sam ran over.

"Kurt?" he asked worriedly.

Kurt blinked confusedly before remembering where he was and dragging Sam into the closest bathroom.

"Kurt? You're worrying me" Sam said as Kurt checked the bathroom was empty. "What's happened?"

"Nothing, I'm fine" Kurt said flippantly.

"Yeah you look like it"

"Whatever. Just, you haven't told ANYONE what I told you, right?"

"Of course not, I promised Kurt"

""Right, keep it that way" Kurt sighed, leaning back against the wall.

"You aren't ok." Sam stated. You're awfully pale and shivering"

"In a stating the obvious competition are we? It's fine; I just had a chat with Karofsky"

"A _chat?_ What did he do?"

"Nothing, I'm over reacting, it's just a figure of speech – it doesn't matter" Kurt babbled.

"If it freaks you out this much it does. What did he say?"

"He wanted to make sure I had and would continue keeping my mouth shut"

"So he threatened you?"

Kurt nodded.

"How?"

Kurt wrapped his arms around himself as he thought; Sam could see him mentally weighing up the pros and cons of telling him and could tell that the younger boy was getting ready to put his shields up again.

"Hey don't close yourself off again" Sam insisted. "You can trust me, remember?"

"He-he said he'd kill me if I told" Kurt confessed.

"That sick psycho!" Sam yelled. "I'm going to kill HIM"

"People will hear you-"

"I don't care! I'm finding-"Sam stopped as he looked again at the clearly shaken up boy. "Actually screw that I'm taking you home first, you're in no shape to be here"

"I'm fine"

"I swear Kurt if you claim you're fine one more time-"

"What? You'll kill me?" Kurt asked scathingly. "Can't you closeted boys make any original threats these days?

"I'm not closeted because I'm not gay" Sam said levelly, trying to ignore how much it hurt to be lumped with Karofsky.

"Whatever you say"

"You know what, we need to talk but AFTER you're home"

"I can drive myself"

"Like hell I'm going to let you-"

"LET me?"

"Look, you can yell at me later – just let me make sure you get home ok first?"

"Fine" Kurt said curtly.

* * *

Ten minutes later Sam nervously followed Kurt into his house, thanking God that Burt was at work because that guy might kill him for making Kurt this mad.

"So..."

"You're a coward"

"You said that a week ago"

"It's still a fact. God, do you have ANY idea how lonely I've been? ANY idea how much of my life I've spent _wishing_ for another gay kid to come out so I wouldn't be the only one, that there would be someone else who would understand what it's like and who I can relate to around? Who I could talk to without constantly double checking what I'm saying and how I'm acting? And then two of you come along and one hates himself so much that he makes my life a living hell and the other is too busy hiding with a trophy girlfriend!"

"I'm sorry for how lonely you've been. And you KNOW how I feel about Karofsky. But I'm not gay"

"You like boys"

"AND girls"

"Right, bisexual. Convenient in this homophobic town"

"Of course, being bisexual is just a way to blend in; I couldn't _possibly_ just like both"

"So you really like Quinn? Not just because she's the head cheerleader and so a massive boost to your popularity?" Kurt questioned sceptically.

"I like her. And even if I didn't that wouldn't make me gay anyway"

"If you really liked her you would have told her"

"I'll tell her when I have to"

"Yeah, that's not cowardly at all"

"Do you know how people will change towards me if they know? I'll be kicked off the football team, beaten up-"

"In case you hadn't noticed that's my life." Kurt replied calmly. "Why is being popular so important to you? Do you really think being popular but not being honest about who you are is going to make you happy?"

"Maybe? I mean, lying to everyone to get popular wouldn't but...I like Quinn, I'm not lying I'm just not telling people everything"

"Same difference. I stupidly thought you were different"

"I am I just-"

"Scared? Yeah I get that, I'm scared constantly these days but some of us just have to live with it." Kurt said flatly. "Anyway thanks for today" he added, wanting Sam out of there before he broke down.

Sam recognized Kurt's goodbye. "Don't mention it. I'll go all braveheart on him if you want?"

"That'll do wonders for your popularity, but still no"

"I'm still going to go after him if he gives me an excuse"

"Of course you are. I hope popularity makes you happy Sam, I really do." Kurt said, forcing a smile onto his face that both he and Sam knew was a fake one but neither of them brought it up as Kurt saw Sam out.

Kurt collapsed against the door as he shut it behind Sam, wishing he could take back the last week so that this would all hurt less.

"I'm sorry" Sam murmured to the closed front door before turning and walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:**

**Thank you everyone for all the lovely reviews, it means a lot that people are reading and enjoying this, I'm enjoying writing it!**

**This chapter covers pretty much the first half of 2x08 Furt in canon.**

**Chapter 6**

The next day Sam threw himself into training to get back his quarterback position. Kurt was wrong, he didn't want popularity to be happy, he wanted it to be _safe_. No one is going to bully the quarterback right? And once he got Quinn as his girlfriend properly and away from Puck he'd be top dog. Then, after a while, once his popularity is established long enough, if he dates boys it shouldn't be too much of a big deal...right? Now if he could just erase the memory of how hurt Kurt looked when he realised Sam wasn't coming out any time soon everything would be fine.

Kurt...he had been so excited when he told Glee club about his dad and Finn's moms upcoming marriage and that they would be performing at their wedding. Finn had been smiling but had been noticeably less enthusiastic. Sam was still trying to work Finn out; he didn't get how Finn could seem really friendly with Kurt one minute and then be equating singing with him to a death sentence the next. He didn't think Finn was consciously homophobic; it was more like he was accepting in theory but had trouble dealing with them as people in reality...which had the capability to be more hurtful.

Sam was shaken out of his train of thought by Finn approaching and asking if he should be lifting weights with his shoulder.

* * *

"Kurt!"

"What do you want?" Kurt sighed testily.

"Have you looked in a mirror? You look awful, drained and how much weight have you lost?"

"I'm stressed, that's all"

"Kurt you HAVE to tell someone, this has gone beyond our control"

"I told Sue, there's nothing she can do legally unless he beats me up"

"You told her about the kiss? The death threat?"

"No. There's no proof outside of my word. And if they believe him can you imagine how much worse he is going to get?"

"But-"Sam began as the bell rang.

"I've got to get to class" Kurt said, walking off and leaving Sam in the corridor.

* * *

Sam looked up from tying his shoes after football practice as he heard a locker slam shut. He was surprised to see Mike and Artie threatening Karofsky to stay away from Kurt. He had noticed Rachel looking concerned yesterday at Glee so he guessed that somehow she was behind it, though then wouldn't Finn be here?

"If he wants to be a homo, that's up to him. Just don't rub it in my face"

Sam felt himself get angrier as Karofsky spoke, by the looks of it, it made the others angrier too, he could see Puck had gone from being oblivious to shooting a death glare at Karofsky – if Puck hadn't been in risk of going back to juvi if he did anything then Sam would be willing to bet Karofsky would be on the floor by now.

Out of the side of his eye he saw Karofsky shove Mike and let that be his excuse as he launched himself at the bigger boy.

What happens next is mainly a blur for Sam until Coach Beiste is pulling them apart and demanding to know what's going on. Sam glared at Karofsky before taking in his surroundings.

"He knocked Artie out of his chair Coach" Sam settled on as an excuse, seeing Artie on the floor.

"I fell into Mike who fell into Artie" Karofsky excused.

"You ok Artie?" Beiste checked.

"Fine Coach, just an accident" Artie mumbled as Mike and Puck helped him up.

"Hmm just keep your squabbles out of my locker room" Beiste warned as she let them go, Sam storming out as soon as she did so.

* * *

Kurt finding out was...interesting. Better than Sam had expected him to react.

"Thank you, especially Sam" Sam said, cornering Kurt after Glee. "What happened to the Kurt who would have had a hissy fit about us getting involved?"

"He's too worn down to care" Kurt answered. "Besides, Mike and Artie put themselves in the line of fire sticking up for me like that and they don't even know everything. And of course there's how much of a blow your popularity will take, might as well be grateful"

"Don't worry about it. It was as much for me as it was for you anyway, you should have heard what he was saying!"

"Thanks anyway. Finn would have steered clear of picking a fight with Karofsky in case it damaged his reputation and I know how important that is to _you_"

"This is more important"

"Why? You chose what is more important to you when you decided to hide who you are"

"Not this again"

"It's always going to be this again Sam, you confuse me"

"It's one of my natural talents" Sam smiled.

"Uh huh. I'll see you tomorrow"

* * *

The next day of school was uneventful for Sam, other than Karofsky 'accidentally' shoving him a couple of times. It could have been a lot worse.

"Sam!" Kurt called, running to catch up with him as he crossed the parking lot.

"Kurt, what's up? You look frazzled"

"I was wondering what you're plans for this afternoon were?"

"Nothing, why? I thought you were still pissed with me?"

"I am" Kurt answered hastily. _You are not _his brain objected. _Admit it, you can't stay mad at him. _"You're just preferable to going home at the minute" he explained, blocking out his brain. "My dad found out" he added again at Sam's confused expression.

"You're kidding! Right, back to mine it is then and you can tell me all the details"

* * *

Sam let out a long whistle as Kurt finished telling him what had happened. "That's intense"

"I was worried what my dad was going to do to him!"

"Karofsky or Finn?"

"Both! But I was thinking about Karofsky. Ugh this is just going to get worse, Karofsky is going to wonder what I said to my dad and think that I told him what happened...And if dad gets mad at Finn again that will cause problems between him and Carole this close to the wedding"

"Chill" was Sam's advice. "You can't change anything now"

"I know it's just- stressful. Wish I could hide away like you"

"I'll let that jibe slide!"

"Very kind of you."

Sam shook his head. "Anyway! Seeing as you're here – film?"

"What were you thinking?"

"X-Men? It's awesome and-" Sam stopped at Kurt's expression. "Toy Story?" he offered instead.

"That's...better" Kurt agreed.

"I'm going to get you watching X-Men at some point you know?"

"Yes when I have something to retaliate with!" Kurt pointed out.

"Fine"

Kurt's phone went off half way through the film.

"Everything ok?" Sam checked.

"It was my dad. We've got a meeting at school tomorrow with Sue, Karofsky and his father"

"That's good isn't it?"

"Yeah it is" Kurt smiled. "But nothing's changed, I still can't _prove_ anything"

"I could report the black eye-"

"From the fight _you_ started?"

"...point taken. Gosh can you imagine what Karofsky's father is like?"

"Better than his son hopefully otherwise my dad will flip out at him"

"I'd pay to see that"

"Yeah" Kurt muttered, looking worried and distant until a cushion hit him. "Hey!"

"Stop worrying and watch the rest of the film" Sam told him.

"Fine" Kurt huffed, throwing the cushion back so that it hit Sam in the face.

"Very mature" Sam said, muffled.

"You started it"

"I stand corrected, you're obviously very mature"

"Oh shut up" Kurt huffed, smiling only when he was sure Sam wasn't looking. _Yeah you're VERY mad with him _his brain said snidely.


	4. Chapter 4

**Never Say Never**

Rating: PG at the moment

Pairing/s: Sam/Kurt - pre-slash to start with.

Spoilers: Anything aired is fair game

Summary: As the bullying gets worse, Sam notices and an odd friendship is formed.

Chapter Notes: This chapter covers the second half of the events in 2x08 Furt.

**Chapter 7**

The next day in Spanish Kurt got a note.

_Good luck wiv meetin. S :)_

* * *

"So how did it go?" Sam asked, appearing around the corner as Kurt and Burt left Sue's office, causing Kurt to jump.

"Are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack?" Kurt accused.

"Sorry. Hi again Mr Hummel"

"Hello, Sam wasn't it?" Burt checked. "Um I'll leave you boys to it, I should let Carole know"

"Bye dad"

"So?" Sam asked again as Burt left.

"He's expelled"

"What? That's brilliant!"

"I know"

"You sound enthused"

"It's just taking a while to sink in"

"Of course. But while it's sinking in this calls for a celebration!"

"Being seen out with me-"

"Will be bad for my reputation I know. And yet, I'm still offering"

"Then lead the way"

* * *

"So are you looking forward to the wedding?" Kurt asked as they sat in Pizza Hut (Lima _really_ needed to broaden the restaurants they had around as far as Kurt was concerned).

"Yeah, sorry my black eye is going to mess up any pictures"

"Don't worry, we'll work around it. Has Quinn said yes yet?"

"How do you know about that?"

"I know everything" Kurt told him seriously. "And she's the close friend of my best friend. Proposing? Really? That's not desperate at all"

"I like her"

"You've known her six weeks!"

"It's not like I _actually _proposed"

"That's right you just said that you wanted to marry her one day and promised not to be your dorky self"

"Is there a point to this?"

"Other than that you're so desperate to be popular and not to be seen as gay that you're promising a girl you barely know to not be yourself? No I _think_ that's it"

"First I'm not gay. Second I promised not to do impressions that's all"

"I cannot believe that you can't see how doomed and popularity driven this relationship is. You are _so _in denial"

"Even if you're right, what relationship in school _isn't_ popularity driven?"

"Finn and Rachel, Artie and Tina, basically most Glee club relationships. It's not healthy Sam"

"Good job that's not what this is then"

"I hope it isn't. If you hurt Quinn then Mercedes will probably hurt you. As will Puck AND Finn"

"Not you?"

"I have no desire to get my hands dirty"

"Of course"

Kurt looked at him curiously.

"What?" Sam asked defensively.

"You confuse me. You're desperate to be popular but then have no apparent issues being seen with and protecting me which will have a negative effect. It's quite a contradiction"

"Maybe I just think that some things are worth it"

"Then I'm honoured"

"So you should be. Besides I need to be sure I'll have at least one friend when everyone finds out about me"

"If I've gotten over being angry that you've been lying to fit in until that point"

"Bi-"

"Bisexual I know, I know but still"

"I didn't realize you _were_ still mad"

"It's fading, turns out you're hard to stay mad at"

"That's handy to know"

"But you have to be careful that you don't use your powers for evil" Kurt told him seriously.

Sam grinned as Kurt's phone began to ring.

"You going to answer that?"

"It's just...a friend"

"Who I don't know?"

"His name's Blaine" Kurt admitted. "He goes to Dalton Academy"

"Dalton – hold on aren't we up against them at Sectionals? Oh Kurt tell me you aren't dating our competition"

"I'm not. He's just a friend"

"And yet you're keeping him a secret"

"I know what the others will say. Rachel will accuse me of betraying the team, Finn will freak at the idea of two gay people together and immediately assume that we're dating-"

"It shouldn't matter what other people think"

"I'll start living by that rule when you do"

"Touché. So not dating, but do you want to?"

"Maybe. He's amazing. I'm just, I don't know, nervous I guess – he's the first real option I've ever had"

"Yeah" Sam replied non-committingly, surprised at the brief surge of emotion he felt (that definitely WASN'T jealousy Sam decided).

"Anyway I can ring him back later"

"Great. So it's Friday – movie night?"

* * *

"You're late" Burt said as Kurt walked in.

"I called you"

"Yeah at 'Sam's' again"

"I was"

"Are you and him-"

"NO. God no, I got him to watch Chicago and then he made me watch Spiderman while telling me how the comics are even better and I should read them" Kurt said wearily.

"Hmm"

"I'm going to bed. Night dad"

"Night Kurt"

"Did I hear Kurt come in?" Carole asked, entering a moment later.

"Yes he was watching movies with Sam again. That kid better not hurt him!"

"He'll be fine, you worry too much"

"After this last week do you blame me?"

* * *

"Sam are you ready to go?" Kurt asked from outside the room Sam was getting changed in. "The wedding isn't going to wait for you"

Getting no answer Kurt knocked again.

"Sam I'm coming in" he warned, pushing the door open to reveal a distressed Sam standing in front of the mirror. "What's wrong with you?"

"I can't do my tie" Sam said so forlornly that Kurt had to fight the urge to laugh.

"Oh come here" he said. "Honestly if I'd known you would have this much trouble I'd have got you a clip on one like I got Finn" he continued as he tied Sam's tie. "There, perfect" he said quieter, noticing how close he and Sam were for the first time.

"Thanks" Sam murmured, making no attempts to move away.

"Guys! We can't start without you!" Rachel said, sticking her head around the door.

"Right" Kurt said moving away quickly, sparing Sam one last look before rushing out.

* * *

"So did you know about that?" Kurt asked Sam as he found him sitting outside the reception hall.

"Only like half an hour beforehand" Sam explained. "Finn seemed to have a brainwave during the wedding so we kind of had to improvise."

"Never thought I'd see the day Finn would do that"

"Well he was bound to notice how amazing you are eventually"

"Well naturally" Kurt answered with a smile as a comfortable silence fell between them.

"Do you think he means it?" Sam asked curiously.

"I hope so" Kurt said quietly. "He believes he means it anyway"

"Doesn't that mean he _does _mean it?"

"Like I said I hope so. But truth is, it's one thing to say it in front of family and friends, another to say it when the bullying is actually happening"

"Well at least Karofsky's gone, and you've got me"

"I know"

* * *

"_That's why it's so hard for me to leave"_

Sam hammered at the Hummel's front door. LEAVING. He was LEAVING.

"Sam" Kurt said as he opened the door. "Come in won't you" he said dryly as Sam pushed past him into the house.

"You're LEAVING?" What the hell Kurt?"

"I can't go to school with Karofsky. You KNOW I can't"

"We can protect you! _I _can protect you!"

"I don't want to have to be protected!"

"So you're running away" Sam said scornfully.

"Worked for you" Kurt shot back.

"But you're different!"

"Why?"

"Because you're meant to be better than that!"

"Right so you can feel better about yourself being a coward by 'protecting' me, how could I forget?"

Sam ran his hand through his hair frustratedly. "Because you're much braver than I am! Than most people are! If YOU quit what hope do the rest of us have" he finished trailing off.

"I'm sorry if you built me up as some sort of courage role model. I hate that I'm leaving, do you think that I WANT to leave all of my friends, leave GLEE? I don't"

"Then why?"

"Because I have to. I want to be able to walk down halls without a bodyguard without being terrified, I just want to be myself without being harassed for it. I can't be in the same school as Karofsky anymore. And I can't have my dad scared for me every day, not with his heart problems now"

"But Dalton? It's a boarding school, you'll be so far away AND you'll be competing against us at Sectionals"

"I know all that but it doesn't change anything"

"What am I going to do without you? I'll have to save all my dorkiness up until. Christmas!"

"At least you have Quinn"

"How d-never mind, you know things"

"I'm happy for you" Kurt forced a smile.

"Thanks" Sam mumbled.

"Besides it's only a couple of hours away, I'm going to be able to come back some weekends"

"I'll hold you to that" Sam warned.

"I'm counting on it" Kurt answered, smiling.

"Oh come here" Sam said, pulling the smaller boy into a hug.

Kurt froze for a moment before reciprocating it.

"New Directions won't be the same without you" Sam told him. "God knows what outfits we'll end up with at Sectionals"

"You'll all be fine" Kurt told him, moving away, leaving Sam to mourn the sudden loss of contact. "I have to pack"

"Right I'll just...leave you to it. Good luck Kurt, I hope Dalton's what you're looking for"

"Thanks Sam"


	5. Chapter 5

**Never Say Never**

Rating: PG at the moment

Pairing/s: Sam/Kurt - pre-slash to start with.

Spoilers: Anything aired is fair game

Summary: As the bullying gets worse, Sam notices and an odd friendship is formed.

Chapter Summary: This chapter takes place arouynd the event of roughly the first half of 2x09 Special Education

Author's Notes: I am going back to university this weekend so depending how hectic it is the next chapter may not be posted until Monday.

Also if you do read this story it would be great if you could just leave a comment, even if it's only a word long to let me know.

**Chapter 8**

Kurt looked at himself in the mirror as he pulled his tie together. This was him now. The uniform itched, possibly psychologically as he was mourning the loss of his wardrobe back home. Home, he missed it already. Finn, Mercedes, even Rachel! And especially Sam .Sighing he looked in the mirror one last time before heading out of the room.

* * *

He should be happy. Who wouldn't be? He was dating the head cheerleader, in a prime position to be quarterback again the minute Finn made a mistake – most kids here would kill to be in his position. But he wasn't. Something didn't feel right, not without Kurt. In a short space of time Kurt had become an important, permanent fixture in his life and now he was gone.

In Glee Kurt was conspicuous by his absence. The rest of the club dealt with it by not mentioning him as much as they could, it hurt too much. Sam sighed inwardly as he put his arm around Quinn. This was life now, he would just have to get used to it.

* * *

_This isn't me _Kurt thought as he listened to the 'council' of Warblers discussing Sectionals. He hoped these were just first day nerves but he didn't feel like he belonged here at all, in this stuffy uniform with a stupidly pretentious bird. At New Directions...well to be honest they would have shot down his Rio idea too, but at least they would have been brutally honest about it rather than...he didn't know how to describe how the Warblers acted really, he only knew that it seemed to hurt more than being shot down in New Directions ever had.

* * *

He had the lead in Sectionals. The LEAD. Because he and Quinn had won the duet competition a million years ago. _The competition you were meant to duet with Kurt in _his brain helpfully reminded him. Why did the world seem to be conspiring against him by reminding him of Kurt? Sam wondered what would have happened if he and Kurt had sang and won the completion. He doubted Mr Schue would have been so quick to choose a male/male duet at Sectionals, he had the sort of passive attitude that helped create the environment that drove Kurt away. Kurt...would Dalton use his voice to their advantage? Would they have Kurt and Blaine sing together? Sam leant his forehead against the bathroom wall and cursed the day he had met Kurt Hummel and seemingly lost the ability to _not_ think about him.

* * *

Kurt stood in his room at Dalton rehearsing 'Don't Cry for Me Argentina'. Yes he knew Rachel had used it as an example of a song that was personal to _her_ but he couldn't ignore how much the lyrics applied to his situation too.

"So I chose freedom, running around trying everything new but nothing impressed me at all" he sang loudly, breaking off as his voice cracked. "I never expected it to" he whispered.

Curling up on his bed he looked at the few photos he had brought with him of his family and New Directions and let himself cry for the first time over what, and who, he had left behind.

* * *

Sam stood in his room rehearsing his part of Time of My Life.

"I've never felt his was before, and I swear, it's the truth and I owe it all to you" he sang clearly, and if he was thinking of Kurt instead of Quinn as he sang then so what?

Sam let himself fall back onto his bed. How on earth had he gone from being so sure he liked Quinn to being hopelessly smitten with Kurt? And what was he going to do about it now? He couldn't lead Quinn on. But he could hardly tell Kurt how he felt, he wasn't ready to come out yet. And he really did like Quinn – how could he break up with her so quickly after what he'd said? Urgh when exactly did life get so complicated?

As his head started to hurt, Sam gave up and went to sleep.

* * *

"Trying too hard" "Won't make it as a Warbler if all you care about is getting noticed" _Well guess what at New Directions you didn't have to 'make it' to be part of the group_ Kurt thought as he ran through the woods in the Dalton grounds, Blaine's words reverberating around his head. He was sure he was just running in circles but he had just had to get out of the school for a while. He could still remember the exact moment that his crush on Finn had started to fade "I don't understand why you always need to make such a big spectacle of yourself. Why can't you just work harder at blending in?" And this was the same sort of thing, wasn't it? Was it worth being safe if he couldn't be himself?

_But then Blaine seems happy here_ the other part of his brain pointed out. _The other Warblers seems happy too, maybe it's just that there's something wrong with YOU. Stubborn, individualistic, showy, self involved by your own admission! Not everyone is going to like that so get over it._

With a sigh Kurt turned and started running back to the school as it began to rain.

* * *

Sam almost laughed out loud when he saw their Sectionals outfits, hastily making sure it sounded like a coughing fit so as not to hurt Mr Schue's feelings.

It wasn't so much the boys outfits but Sam was _sure_ that Kurt would never have allowed the smoky white dresses with black leggings. Not to mention that Sam wasn't entirely sure how well it matched with the boys outfits. But in Kurt's absence no one had thought to take over his vetting of Mr Schue's outfit ideas, leading to this revelation as they arrived at Sectionals.

"Are you ok Sam?" Mr Schue asked worriedly as his 'coughing' continued.

"Fine" Sam managed to get out. "Just need a drink of water"

"There's a water dispenser in the hall" Tina offered helpfully.

"I'll be right back"

Sam made sure that he was far away from the room before letting himself crack up quietly.

"Sam?" a voice came from behind him.

"Kurt!" he exclaimed, turning around and pulling the smaller boy into a hug, ignoring the other uniformed boys around them. "It's good to see you again!"

"It's been five days" Kurt laugh, extricating himself from the hug. "But I missed you too. What were you laughing about?"

"The outfits Mr Schue has got us for Sectionals and how you would have reacted to them""

"Please tell me someone remembered to check them over"

"Um, no. What about your guys outfits anyway?"

"You're looking at them"

"You're kidding"

"No we feel that extravagant outfits would distract from the quality of our vocals" one of the other boys explained loftily.

"Ok guys let's just give Kurt a minute" Blaine spoke, ushering them on.

As they moved on Sam looked at Kurt again. "I didn't realize you were attending a Stepford Boys school"

"Huh a Stepford Wives reference? I was getting more of a Dead Poets Society vibe"

"As long as you aren't the one who shoots himself because he can't express himself!"

"...They aren't as odd as they come across. They're just more focussed on the Warblers as a collective than on any individual-"

"Uh huh a focus on conformity – that sounds healthy"

"Kurt!" Blaine called from down the hall.

"That's Blaine...I should go" Kurt said hesitantly.

"Right" Sam agreed. "I guess I'll see you around"

"Yeah" Kurt agreed softly, not moving.

"Kurt!" Blaine called again.

"Coming!" Kurt called back, giving Sam one last look before leaving.

"I don't like that school" Sam muttered darkly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 9**

Kurt looked around at the Warbler's as they were about to go on. He remembered the frantic way he had been preparing this time last year at Sectionals with New Directions, or at Regionals when they were all so scared the club would get cancelled if they lost and yet they had still managed to get there and perform with smiles on their faces. Thanks to Mr Schue, admittedly. Now, looking around at the calm, collected Warblers looking no different to how they normally looked, he wished he could go back to then, to New Directions, to Sam who was becoming the best friend he'd ever had.

"You ok Kurt?" Blaine asked softly, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine"

"You're not, but that's ok this was always going to be hard for you competing against your friends. Sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah, let's go" Kurt said, hoping that somehow getting on stage would wipe out the memories.

* * *

_He doesn't belong there_ was Sam's first thought when the Warblers started performing. In the precise movements of the rest of the group, the moments when Kurt was half a step behind the rest of them stood out. Of all the times Sam had seen Kurt perform, he had never seen Kurt look so unhappy, performing was meant to be the thing he could escape in. But now he even saw Rachel signalling to Kurt to smile at one point. He grudgingly had to admit that Blaine was good though, even if every time Blaine looked at Kurt, Sam felt himself get more annoyed.

Still he made sure to keep smiling – he didn't want Kurt to see him and think that Sam was annoyed with _him._

Once they finished Sam was one of the first on his feet to support Kurt, catching Kurt's smile as he saw his friends cheering him on, smiling the kind of smile that had been missing his entire performance.

* * *

"_You look beautiful"_

She really did look beautiful Sam knew. All the same he couldn't help but let a sigh loose after she had gone. This felt wrong, the whole atmosphere felt wrong around here, everyone missed Kurt, the Finn/Rachel drama...it just wasn't right. Even Artie and Brittany seemed to be fighting. But most of all, he couldn't erase how Kurt had looked in the Warbler's performance and it was haunting him. He had looked so sad and Sam just wanted to find Kurt and force him up on stage with the rest of them.

"Go" Mercedes whispered.

* * *

Kurt took his seat among the Warblers, hoping that he didn't look as nervous as he felt; he hadn't felt this nervous before their performance and he didn't think the rest of the Warblers would look kindly on him being more nervous about another club doing well.

He smiled broadly as he heard Sam start to sing, pushing down the disappointment that the first competition that Mr Schue didn't give all the songs to Finn and Rachel he wasn't there.

His heart sank a little as Quinn joined Sam, this was like having to listen to Lucky again, only worse. He wasn't stupid, it's not like he expected Sam to have had a sudden change of heart, broken up with Quinn and come out in the last five days but still he was surprised how much it hurt to see them looking all loved up on stage.

Still he made sure to keep a smile on his face (though he noticed Blaine looking at him suspiciously) and was one of the first to jump to his feet as they finished, ignoring the non-impressed looks from other Warblers.

* * *

"So what did you think?" Sam asked, appearing behind Kurt after the judges had retired to make their decision.

"You were great" Kurt assured him "You all were."

"You guys were great too"

"Well I didn't have too much to do with it so don't give me too much credit"

"Their loss for not using you more"

"Thanks. I'm not sure I could have played a big part in competing against you guys though"

"Yeah I get that...don't suppose seeing us again convinced you to come back?"

"I'd be back in a heartbeat if I could, you know that. But-"

"Karofsky, right."

Suddenly the bell went signalling that the results were in.

"Good luck" smiled Sam

"You too"

* * *

"Sam?" Kurt said curiously, answering his phone.

"Hey! Congratulations!"

"Thanks, you too. It was the best result for me really, I'd have been disappointed if either of us had lost"

"Yeah. So how are you anyway? You sound distracted"

"I just had a panic thinking I'd killed this bird"

"...you have a bird?"

"It's a real life Warbler, it's a tradition here that the newest member looks after it, it's from like a line of Warblers and...if you can stop laughing?"

"I'm sorry but come on! Listen to what you just said and tell me that's not ridiculously pretentious and so really funny!"

"...You have a point but still, it's important to them"

"Ok I'll stop. Hold on why did you think you had killed it? What's wrong with it?"

"It was losing its fur and not singing but its ok it's just malting apparently"

"...You have no idea how hard it is not to laugh at that"

"Glad I amuse you! I was really worried!"

"Bless you! Changing the subject – you missed the next step in the Finn/Rachel saga"

"What happened?"

"Well apparently-"

They discussed the Puck/Rachel/Finn/Santana situation for ages before moving on to other things. Kurt was barely aware of any time passing until he got a text from Blaine.

_Where are you? Rehearsal started 5 minutes ago!_

"Oh shit, Sam I've got to go – Warblers rehearsal.

"Right well I'll talk to you soon. And it's only a few weeks until you'll be back for Christmas right?"

"Uh huh, the 17th. I can't wait"

"Me either"

* * *

A week later Blaine dragged Kurt out for coffee, concerned at how much time the younger boy had been spending in his room. They had been seated less than ten minutes when Kurt's phone went off.

"Let me guess that's Sam" Blaine said dryly as Kurt scrambled for the phone..

"I can call him back later" Kurt said reluctantly looking at the screen.

"No don't be silly, we can catch up later"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll come and hunt you down this evening"

"Deal"

Blaine shook his head as Kurt rushed off. It was sweet as far as he was concerned – and it was amusing that they were practically a couple without either of them realizing it.

Walking off he just hoped that Kurt remembered practice this time, he didn't fancy excusing his lateness to the Warbler's again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 10**

"Brittany still believes in Santa" Sam's voice came through Kurt's mobile a couple of days later.

"Hello to you too" Kurt said dryly, flopping back onto his bed.

"Hi. Brittany still believes in Santa"

"And? It's _Brittany._"

"But Santa? At 16?"

"She's ridiculously naive, you hadn't noticed?"

"Well anyway Artie wants to make sure she 'keeps the faith'"

"Uh huh. Why would she lose it?"

"She asked Santa for Artie to walk"

Kurt whistled. "You're all screwed"

"I just knew you'd be optimistic!" Sam said sarcastically.

"Sorry. How do you know what she asked Santa for anyway? Isn't that supposed to be secret?"

"I think that's wishes..." Sam started before mumbling something incoherently.

"What was that?" Kurt grinned.

"Artie got us all to go to Santa' grotto at the mall" Sam confessed reluctantly.

"Oh my God!" Kurt exclaimed, laughing. "Did you sit on his knee and ask for a pony?"

"Well..."

"If you did I will lose all respect for you" Kurt warned.

"I didn't ask for a pony"

"Well that's comforting to know!"

"Can we get back to Brittany?"

"For now. You know that I'm not going to let you forget this any time soon right?"

"Thanks for that, at least I know the difference between a bird malting and dying"

"...touché. Ok so what are you all going to do?"

"Artie and Puck have a confusing plan involving Beiste dressing up as Santa"

Kurt paused. "Riiiiiight. Um, what's Beiste going to do exactly?"

"Tell Brittany that Santa can't do it"

"That will crush her"

"Maybe it's time for her to grow up..."

"It doesn't seem very Christmassy. And if Brittany grows up I can think of a _lot_ of things that are more important for her to know"

"Maybe Beiste should tell her that the elves are working on it-"

"I knew there was a use for your dorkiness!"

"Thanks...I think"

"You're welcome. Oh hey Mr Schue was here yesterday"

"What did he want?"

"Advice on what to get Sue for Secret Santa but that doesn't matter."

"O...k what does?"

"Well just, tell the others, no matter what Mr Schue says otherwise, I am NOT dating Blaine"

"Why would he think you were?" Sam asked curiously, feeling the emotion that he had finally admitted was jealousy rise up within him again as he imagined Mr Schue walking in on Kurt and Blaine kissing.

"I was helping Blaine rehearse 'Baby Its Cold Outside' for a concert he's doing and Mr Schue overheard and thinks Blaine is 'someone special'" Kurt replied hastily, unsure exactly _why_ he felt the need to make sure Sam knew this.

"Oh right" Sam said relieved, glad that his nightmare scenario wasn't true.

"Anyway I should go, I'll call you again in a couple of days"

"Right. Bye"

Kurt sighed as he put the phone down and fell back onto his bed.

"Young love is a beautiful thing" Blaine announced casually, walking in and seeing Kurt.

"What are you talking about and don't you _ever _knock?" Kurt asked defensively.

"You and that Sam kid, you are so smitten"

"We're just friends" Kurt mumbled. "He's dating Quinn remember?"

"Uh huh. But you like him. And he obviously likes you"

"How would you know?"

"Because I saw you two at Sectionals, it was like you guys were a couple that hadn't seen each other in years, even though it had only been five days. Not to mention that the only other people I know who spend as long on the phone as regularly as you two do are the boys with girlfriends back home. And even they don't get so enraptured in conversation that they miss rehearsal"

"Know it all"

"Just tell him"

"Yeah that's a good idea, I haven't been rejected in over 6 months now"

"You think too much about what could go wrong, anyone ever tell you that?"

"Well it hasn't let me down so far"

Blaine sighed as he flopped down onto the bed beside Kurt. "Well you know how to pick them at least, he's cute"

"If only I could pick someone actually out and unattached that would be great...urgh If this were you it would be soooo much simpler" Kurt moaned.

"Ok I would give me and you like a week before we drove each other crazy it would be kind of like dating your reflection"

"True"

"Anyway I wouldn't give up on Sam yet"

* * *

"Dude you're failing miserably at this, you used to be good!" Finn exclaimed as he beat Sam at Call of Duty for the fifth time in a row. "What is wrong with your head?"

"Sorry, just distracted I guess"

"You can say that again! Relationship problems?" At Sam's confused look Finn continued. "Dude you look like I did for most of last year. So, problems with Quinn?"

"No. She's great, I really like her. It's just...this stays between us right?"

"Totally"

"I think..., no, I _know_ that I like someone else more"

"Oh"

"'Oh?' That's it? You're not mad?"

"That would be a bit hypocritical of me really. I liked Rachel when I was with Quinn and planning on raising a child with her"

"Hypocritical? You're expanding your word collection!"

"Kurt got me a word of the day calendar for my birthday" Finn confessed. "I think he was despairing of me. Anyway, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I don't want to hurt her"

"Been there. This other girl, does she like you too?"

"I think they do yeah"

"Then you have to tell Quinn before anything happens" Finn decided, puzzled by the fact Sam had seemed to answer a different question than the one he asked.

"I will. After Christmas"

"Sorted. So are you going to be able to play decently now?"

"I'll try"

* * *

"Merry Christmas Blaine" Kurt smiled, hugging the older boy.

"You too Kurt" Blaine replied. "Remember, try to come back a little less lovestruck"

"I'll keep that in mind" Kurt laughed.

"Ready to go Kurt?" Burt asked, coming back in.

"Sure. Oh dad, this is Blaine. Blaine, my dad"

"It's a pleasure Mr Hummel" Blaine commented, offering his hand.

"You too" Burt replied, shaking it. "Kurt?"

"Yes dad I'm coming"

* * *

"You're back!" Finn exclaimed, pulling Kurt into a bear hug as soon as Kurt came through the door.

"Good to see you too" Kurt managed to get out. "Finn, you're kind of crushing me here"

"Oh, sorry dude" Finn apologised, releasing him."So are you happy to be back?"

"Very. I've missed you all"

"We missed you too. We're all invading Mr Schue's house on Christmas Eve so he doesn't spend it alone – will you come?"

"I'll think about it" Kurt hedged.

* * *

When the doorbell rang a few hours later Kurt checked his watch. "3 hours, I'm impressed" he commented to himself.

Sure enough, five seconds later Sam appeared, bounding down the stairs. "You're home" he said happily, pulling the smaller boy into a hug.

"I know I am" Kurt smiled.

"Did Finn tell you about the Christmas thing at Mr Schue's? You're going to come, right?"

"Probably" Kurt found himself replying, despite his earlier hesitance.

"Great! Now come on, finish unpacking later, we're going out for coffee!"

"Ok" Kurt grinned, deciding that Sam's enthusiasm was much too catching.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 11**

Christmas Eve came around a week later. Finn and Kurt waved off Burt and Carole as they went out for dinner.

"So what are you wearing to Mr Schue's?" Finn asked conversationally.

"I'm not coming" Kurt told him.

"Dude! Why not?"

"I just...don't feel like it" Kurt lied, not being able to admit the real reason to Finn that he would rather be alone on Christmas Eve than be around Sam and Quinn.

"That's a lousy excuse" Finn commented. "You shouldn't be on your own – it's Christmas!"

"I'll be fine" Kurt assured him. _And I won't have to watch Quinn and Sam being all couply all night _he added silently.

Finn still dithered. "Are you sure?"

"Positive, now go"

"I won't be back too late, I swear" Finn promised him as he left.

* * *

"What's wrong? You seem down" Quinn said as she sat next to Sam in a corner at Mr Schue's house.

"I'm fine"

"I don't believe you" Quinn told him matter of factly. "You look like Finn did when he fell in love with the dwarf last year and-oh no please tell me you're not after her too!"

"What, Rachel? No!"

"Well thank goodness for that at least. But there is someone, right?"

"Yeah actually" Sam admitted. "Nothing's happened I swear, I wouldn't do that to you an- you don't look upset" he broke off as Quinn smiled.

"I know. I should be furious but I'm not. Honestly, I think I only agreed to date you because you are the next in line to be quarterback. And of course you are the cutest guy in school. It was good for my popularity. But I probably shouldn't have used you like that so I'm sorry"

"Don't be. I think I was with you for similar reasons, well apart from you're the head cheerio not on the football team"

"Right. Well-"

"I would love to still be friends though. I really like and admire you. What do you think?"

"Friends sounds good" Quinn conceded as Finn arrived. "Hey Finn" she said cheerfully. "Where's Kurt?"

"He's not coming, doesn't feel like it apparently"

"So you left him on his own? On Christmas Eve?" Sam questioned, annoyance colouring his tone.

"Well yeah. He told me to!" Finn said in his defence.

"You're the one who said no one should be alone!" Sam protested loudly.

"Shh guys, he's coming" Mercedes warned.

* * *

Sam made it through 26 minutes before making his excuses.

"Dude, where are you going?" Finn questioned from where he was talking with Quinn.

"I just need to get home" Sam told them. "Merry Christmas" he added before making a quick exit.

"He's going to see Kurt isn't he?" Finn asked rhetorically and resignedly.

"Oh my god he is" Quinn commented, hand flying to her mouth as she thought of something. "Kurt!"

"What about him?"

"Sam likes someone else..."

"No" Finn said disbelievingly. "No, he's straight. It must be someone else he likes"

"Who?" Quinn asked. "Finn everyone else is _here_. And I mean we just split up, surely the next logical step would be to see the person he likes"

"He's not gay..."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Well I was five minutes ago!"

* * *

"Wow Finn I know you said you wouldn't be late but this is a bit extreme, you could at least have remembered your keys" Kurt muttered on his way to answer the door.

"Sam!" he said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"No one should spend Christmas Eve alone" Sam said simply, walking in.

"Shouldn't you be spending it with your girlfriend?"

"We split up"

"Oh! I'm sorry" Kurt said as internally he started having a party.

"It's ok, it was amicable"

"Why?"

"We both realized we were in the relationship for the wrong reasons"

"Finally! I-"

"No one likes someone who says 'I told you so'" Sam warned.

"Right. So how did you want to spend the evening then?"

"I was thinking we could order food in and watch a movie or something" Sam answered, figuring that was a safer answer than 'kissing you senseless'.

"Sounds good. I have Chinese menus and It's a Wonderful Life?"

"That'll do"

* * *

"Are you crying?" Sam asked as the credits rolled.

"No" Kurt denied tearfully before catching Sam's disbelieving look. "Well, not much" he amended. "It's emotional! He thinks everyone's lives would be better without him only to be shown the opposite-"

"Sounds familiar" Sam commented pointedly.

"Yeah well you can't judge anyway! I saw you crying in the cinema when Dobby died and he's not even human!"

"That-he was Dobby! He was awesome! Trust me it will be a lot worse when I drag you to see part two" Kurt rolled his eyes. "And for the record, New Directions aren't better off without you"

"Uh huh"

"Seriously, you were gone a week before everyone started fighting! It was weird – I think it's why Finn has been pushing the Christmas thing so much, it's a good distraction"

"I'm so amazing everything falls apart without me obviously"

"Totally. So you'll have to come back"

"Sam...not this again" Kurt told him, collecting and taking their plates to the kitchen.

"Yeah this again. I mean are you really happy at Dalton?" Sam questioned, following Kurt.

"I'm safe"

"Safe doesn't equal being happy"

"Well you would know, you've done nothing but play it safe since you moved here!"

"Have you noticed you always bring that up when you're trying to avoid a subject?" Sam pointed out. "You know I thought we were at the point where we could actually be honest with each other, guess I was wrong"

Kurt whirled around to face Sam. "You want the truth? Fine. I'm unhappy, Blaine is great but most people there manage to make me feel inferior without even trying, I'm basically invisible most of the time and I'm losing the ONE thing I swore bullies would never take from me, my individuality and yet despite all this I can't come back to being terrified every day. So basically I have the choice of staying in the frying pan or jumping back into the fire! Oh and being there means I'm getting more and more isolated from my friends, making me even more lonely than I was. There, does knowing all that make you feel _any_ better?"

Sam stood there stunned into silent for a moment while Kurt calmed down. "Kurt, you've _got_ to come back. I know you're scared but Dalton isn't healthy for you, obviously! You have Blaine there; here you'll have the whole of New Directions! You're not a damn bird in a cage like that poor pretentious Warbler Kurt, you should be free to show your individuality, especially when it's one of the very best things about you"

"I just c-"

"Look, you know you asked me the first weekend we hung out about how I felt about transferring?"

"I cannot believe you remember that"

"I'm full of surprises. I said I was happy but I was wrong. Because, they won. The people who made my life a living hell every day won by driving me away, and they'll go on doing that to any kid who dares to be different, knowing that it worked once. I I let them win there, and they're _still_ winning here. I haven't been open about who I am because I'm so scared, I'm still letting them have control over me. I've been playing a part with Quinn, I wasn't me. You have to come back Kurt because you'll be miserable if you don't. And I'll be miserable if I let you stay somewhere so wrong for you"

Kurt opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by Finn barrelling his way into the kitchen.

"Kurt!" he said happily, throwing his arms around the smaller boy.

"Um, hi" Kurt replied awkwardly as Finn's breath hit him. "Have you been drinking?"

"Bit" Finn mumbled. Went to Puck's when Schue kicked us out"

"Brilliant. Sam, some help here?"

"Right" Sam said, rushing to help prise Finn off Kurt and onto the sofa.

"Sam! Why are you here?" Finn asked, confused.

"Just came to see Kurt" Sam smiled, turning back to Kurt. "My curfew is in ten minutes, are you going to be ok with Finn if I go?"

"Go for it, we'll be fine. See you soon"

"Of course. Sorry about this, just my mum will freak-" Sam rambled, kicking himself mentally as he did so.

"Just go, it' fine" Kurt assured him, waiting until he heard the front door slam before turning to Finn. "_Why _did you drink so much?" Kurt demanded of Finn who was lolling back on the sofa.

"Rachel" Finn mumbled.

"Of course it was" Kurt sighed. "Right, are you going to be able to get to the basement if I help you?" Kurt asked, taking Finn's hands and heaving him into an upright position.

Once on his feet Finn wobbled precariously.

"Woah cowboy, I've got you" Kurt assured, draping Finn's arm around his shoulder as they started moving towards the door.

"You know girls really _are_ your problem" Kurt pointed out as they negotiated the stairs awkwardly.

Finn nodded forlornly. "But I have you" he said hopefully.

"Of course you do" Kurt assured. "And we're down the stairs!" he finished triumphantly.

"We are!" Finn agreed happily, tugging Kurt around to face him. "You're always helping me" he stated.

"What are brothers for?" Kurt smiled.

"Even before" Finn continued. "Even when I was horrible to you and – wow you have pretty eyes."

"Uh huh" Kurt said, suppressing his laughter. "Finn were there drugs at Puck's house too?" he questioned lightly before feeling Finn's lips crash against his.

Kurt reacted instantly as an image of Karofsky flashed across his head, using all his strength he pushed the older boy away forcefully, before grabbing Finns arm to steady him as he went to fall over. "WHAT THE HELL?" he yelled angrily.

"Oh God, Kurt I-" Finn began, reaching out but pausing as the small part of his brain that was still working registered Kurt's flinch. "You're scared" he said slowly, his drunk mind trying to process this information. "What's happened to you?"

"Nothing" Kurt brushed off. "We'll talk in the morning ok? Lets just get you into bed"

"M'sorry" Finn mumbled as Kurt helped him across the room. "Really _really _sorry"

"It's ok Finn, you're drunk" Kurt replied. "Trust me you are so going to freak about this in the morning"

"M'still sorry. Your boyfriend's going to kill me"

"I'm sure my invisible boyfriend will be very understanding" Kurt smiled, going back towards his own bed.

"Sam's not invisible" Finn said, confusion filling his tone.

"He's not my boyfriend either" Kurt told him.

Finn nodded enthusiastically. "He is, we decided! He loooves you"

Kurt blinked. "Who decided exactly?"

"Me, Quinn, 'Cedes, Artie, Tina , Mike"

"O...k we are also going to be talking about this in the morning" Kurt told him before realizing Finn was already asleep. Kurt sighed and hoped that Finn wouldn't remember all this in the morning, he wasn't sure how exactly he was going to explain about Karofsky and exactly how bad things had gotten.


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Notes: Ok so I sat down to do write the scenes with Finn and Kurt and somehow ended up writing about 1300 words. So sincere apologies that Sam isn't actually in this chapter, he's talked about though so yay? Anyway it's just for this chapter and then back to business as usual next chapter._

_While I'm here thank you so much for all the amazing comments, it really does help to know that other people are enjoying what I'm writing._

* * *

**Chapter 12**  
**  
**

Kurt was woken from his uneasy sleep by a loud groan from Finn's bed.

"Morning!" Kurt said brightly, causing Finn to flinch and clutch his head.

"Urgh why did I get so drunk?" Finn moaned.

"Because you're mad and thought it was the best solution to the situation with Rachel" Kurt said deadpan.

"Yeah that sounds like something I'd do" Finn confessed, still clutching his head.

Kurt shook his head, walking to their bathroom and getting a glass of water before returning and handing it to Finn "Here" he said, "It'll help".

"Thanks dude"

"How much do you actually remember?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"Bits...I remember Mike dragging me away from Quinn and driving me home and Sam being here and having to drag me off you and y-" Finn stopped short. "Fuck!"

"And there it is" Kurt said dryly.

"Fuck" Finn repeated. "Dude I'm so sorry I-"

"Don't worry about it"

"But , shit, I shouldn't have – just this whole thing with Rachel was screwing my head and shit! And I scared you!"

"You didn't"

"Yes I did Kurt, you flinched – I saw you!"

"It wasn't you it was just...it reminded me of something I've been trying to forget"

"What?"

Kurt didn't answer and Finn took that as his cue to make his way over to the smaller boys bed and sit down next to him, ignoring his hurting head as his concern for the smaller boy overtook him. "Come on dude, _Kurt_, you can tell me" Finn said so earnestly that it swayed Kurt.

Kurt began to ramble as if getting the words out quicker would help. "Karofsky had stepped up his bullying and so when Puck said about Dalton I jumped at the chance to go and then I met Blaine and I was talking about it and he said I should call Karofsky out and so I was yelling at Karofsky in the locker room and he was getting mad and then he- he kissed me and I pushed him away and then he got even worse bullying because he would do stuff like wink at me and get right into my personal space and I was so scared-"

"And that's why he threatened to kill you" Finn continued slowly. "I _knew_ that didn't make sense"

"Yes. And I know you're not him but it was just that it felt so similar having an unexpected kiss that I didn't want and so I freaked and I'm sorry"

"Dude don't _you_ apologize. But what the hell? Why didn't you _tell_ me? I could have helped!"

"You don't want to know"

"No I really do" Finn said insistently. "What the hell made you think that you couldn't tell me?"

Kurt sighed. "Because I knew Karofsky would deny it and I wasn't so sure that you would take the 'boy who doesn't understand that no means no' s word over the popular jocks word, funnily enough"

"That's ridiculous I-"

"This was before your change of heart Finn, back when you thought me singing a duet with a guy was the worst idea ever, remember?"

"I...I know I went too far with the not understanding that no means no thing. I _know_ that but Christ dude you have to believe I'm on your side now"

"I do believe that." Kurt told him, surprised with how much he actually meant it. "That just doesn't change what happened back then"

"So you kept this to yourself? Dude that's messed up!"

"I told Blaine...and Sam"

"Sam? You told the new kid before you told me? Seriously?"

"Yes?" Kurt tried hesitantly.

Finn glared.

"Well he kind of didn't give me much choice anyway but he was nice, we were becoming friends and he noticed about the bullying and so yeah I told him – oh don't sulk" Kurt finished as Finn pouted.

"Dude you barely knew him! We're meant to be like family"

"That's never going to stop sounding weird-"

"Just because you have a crush on him-"

"And hold it there because I didn't have a crush on him." Kurt cut him off. "But while we're on the topic of Sam – _why _exactly were you guys deciding that Sam was my boyfriend last night?"

"Urgh I _told _you that?"

"Uh huh. So spill"

"Well I _think_ Quinn started it because Sam told her he liked someone else when they were breaking up, and he had told me he liked someone else too actually now I think about it, and then he ran off after like 30 minutes to come here and Quinn thought he would want to spend Christmas Eve with the person he liked so yeah. Um I didn't agree at first but then we were debating it at Puck's and then Artie and Mike agreed with her because he was a 'manimal' against Karofsky and it was obviously about something deeper than Karofsky being a jerk. And Mercedes agreed because whenever she couldn't get hold of you on the phone or computer it was because you were always talking to Sam. And Tina agreed because- well I can't actually remember her reason"

"Right...and this all convinced you?" Kurt said sceptically.

"That and other stuff. Let's just say if Sam's gay then that explains whole heap of things"

"O...k. Well for arguments sake let's say you're right. Then why are you not freaking out right now?"

"I kinda am just quietly. I mean Sam's...like me"

"As in a jock and not a fashion and Broadway loving high pitched obviously gay guy" Kurt said bitterly.

"Well, yeah. It's weird. Suddenly the picture of people being gay I had that was basically you, and Blaine slightly, has been abruptly changed to find out Karofsky is too? And then Sam..."

"Right" Kurt said shortly.

"Hey, I'll be fine once I've got my head around it dude" Finn assured Kurt. "I'm not going to let this be an issue again. I mean I spent so long being freaked out by you having a crush on me, thinking that made you less of a 'man', I finally got how awesome you are, gay or not, and you had to leave because of how bad things got. It's kinda put things into perspective"

Kurt paused as he took this in. "Finn, I think you may actually be growing up. That's a vaguely terrifying thought" he added to himself quietly.

"If Puck can not sleep with my girlfriend again then there's hope for all of us not repeating mistakes...maybe next time he won't even make out with my girlfriend!"

"Fingers crossed! I take it last night they were-"

"Together. Alcohol and gossip actually helped surprisingly"

"Up to a point" Kurt reminded him.

"Yeah sorry again dude, I get over affectionate when drunk apparently"

"You've kissed boys before when drunk?" Kurt burst out.

"No! No that was...definitely a first! But I get clingy, pretty sure I was clinging onto Quinn for like 10 minutes before Mike drove me home last night...and you were there so-"

"Perfect"

"Anyway don't change the subject. Sam. You DO like him right?"

"I-yeah" Kurt admitted.

"Then go for it dude. Although I was sure you were going to end up with that Blaine kid"

"Why? Because we're both gay?" Kurt said sarcastically.

"Yes?" Finn said uncertainly.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I don't think it actually works like that. Besides my type is more jock like apparently"

"...good to know I guess. Do you have any aspirin? My head was banging _before_ this conversation, now it's even worse"

"I'll get some and more water, make sure you're sobered up before our parents get up to open presents"

"Oh yeah! Happy Christmas! I totally forgot"

"Seriously Finn, don't drink that much again" Kurt sighed as he walked upstairs, feeling much lighter than he had felt all night now that he had told Finn everything and he hadn't even freaked out, this was definite progress, although Kurt felt he did owe a certain part of Finn's calmness to the boy being hung-over. And Sam...well Kurt would think about that later, he had Christmas Day to deal with first.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 13**

Kurt spent Christmas Day constantly mulling over his conversation with Finn and his relationship with Sam. He needed to see Sam soon, Kurt knew he liked Sam, although he couldn't have said when he had started seeing him as something more than a friend, but did Sam really like him too? In such an obvious way to everyone except him apparently? Sure Sam went out of his way to protect him, to spend time with him but friends do that too, right? But then Sam was so desperate to be popular yet had no problem being seen around Kurt, had decided Kurt was 'worth it' and that means something doesn't it?

Kurt was jerked out of his thoughts by Finn flopping down onto the couch next to him.

"I'm stuffed" he announced.

"Overeating is part of the joy of Christmas"

"You would know, you hardly touched yours"

"I ate a perfectly healthy amount, it's not my fault you eat so much more than me"

"I'm a growing boy!"

"I hope not, if you grow any taller I'll have to have a step ladder to talk to you"

"Whatever dude. So I was thinking..."

"Don't do that, it's dangerous" Kurt sighed.

"You had a crush on me for years"

"Do we have to talk about that right now?"

"Yes, you had a crush on me for years, you had only just _met _Blaine and you don't fancy him anyway-"

"Are you going somewhere with this?"

"Karofsky. Was he-you know. First kiss?"

"Well with a boy" Kurt admitted grudgingly. "Brittany was my first technically, just Karofsky was the first that counted"

"Why does he count?" Finn asked puzzled.

"Because...he just does, I'm gay so kisses with boys count more-"

"I don't get it dude. When I was like 8 I played kiss chase at school and kissed a girl but, it was a game. I don't count that as my 'first' and I doubt she does either. The first that counts is with someone you care about surely?"

"Wow didn't realise you were a romantic"

"Well I _know_ you are. Just think about it dude, and now I'm going to go kill Karofsky"

"No you are not!" Kurt told him sternly. "You leave it, it's in the past"

"But-"

"No."

"Fine. I'll leave you to your silent brooding over Sam"

"What?"

"Dude seriously. I'm dumb, not stupid – you've been in your own little world most of the day. Just go and talk to him!"

"Can't, its Christmas"

"Right. Well hey when you crack and go and see him, which you _will_ at some point then at least you can tell him he doesn't have to bother coming out to Glee...well not sure if Puck, Rachel, Lauren and Mr Schue have noticed but the rest of us have so it's fine"

"I'll be sure to tell him that!"

* * *

"Are you ok honey?"

"I'm fine Mom" Sam said, staring down at his empty plate.

"Are you sure? You seem distracted"

"I'm just...thinking. Me and Quinn split up last night"

"Oh that's a shame! She seemed like such a nice girl What happened?"

"We just...realised we wanted different things, she still likes her ex I think"

"Never mind, you'll find a nice girl"

"Yeah" Sam smiled thinly as his mom got up and started clearing the dishes away.

He bit his lip worriedly. He had really done it. He had broken up with Quinn, his main tie to keeping him popular. It was the right thing to do...well he thought it was anyway. But what were his parents going to say? His mom had freaked enough the first time around and he hadn't even been dating a boy then...of course he may still not be if Kurt didn't feel the same way and then would it be worth putting his parents through that again for nothing? _You've got to do this _his brain told him sternly. _You can't hide forever. _

"I'm just going to lie down mom, I'm getting a bit of a headache"

"Ok honey, I'll see you in a bit"

* * *

Kurt lasted until 11am the next day before getting in his car to go to Sam's, after ignoring the knowing smirk on Finn's face when he had told his dad he needed to go out.

"Kurt!" Sam greeted as he opened the door. "Hey!"

"Hey, can we talk?"

"Sure, got the house to myself while my parents are shopping anyway" Sam said leading Kurt into the sitting room. "What's up?"

Kurt hesitated, doubt striking him. What if he was wrong? What if this was just the Finn situation all over again?

"Kurt?"

"Yeah! Sorry I just...I just thought you should know that I like you Sam. In a totally non-platonic way. And you probably don't feel the same way and are getting ready to end our friendship but I just thought you would deserve to know and-"

"Stop Kurt" Sam smiled, waiting until Kurt met his gaze before leaning in slowly, waiting for Kurt to catch onto what was happening and move his own head until his lips met Sam's.

Kurt sighed as their lips met. _This one definitely counts _he thought as Sam deepened the kiss and Kurt lost all hope of coherent thought.

Neither boy knew how it happened as Sam's hands ended up on Kurt's hips and Kurt's hands tangled in the other boys hair. Both of them were too lost in each other and the moment to hear the front door close.

"What on earth?" Sam's mother exclaimed as Sam and Kurt jolted apart.

"Mom" Sam said a lot more calmly than he felt. "This is Kurt"

"I gathered, and he will leave now so we can talk about this!"

Kurt paused, shooting Sam a questioning look.

"I'll be fine" Sam assured him quietly.

Reluctantly Kurt made his way out of the house. Getting as far as his car before stopping. He had a bad feeling about this...so maybe waiting in his car wasn't such a bad idea. Just until he knew Sam was ok. Switching the car on, he turned on the heating before settling back, staring at the house he had just come from.

* * *

"Was that really necessary?" Sam asked annoyed.

"I'm sorry but that boy is clearly a bad influence on you!"

"How do you work that out?"

"Because you're not gay!"

"No I'm not, I'm bisexual Mom. Kurt didn't _make_ me gay and neither did anyone in Phoenix either!"

"You were fine again until this boy came along!"

"I'm fine _now._ Better than fine actually"

"You think that now. Trust me, this is for your own good! Forget that boy, go back to that nice cheerleader and-"

"No" Sam said firmly.

"What did you say?"

"I said no. I'm not just forgetting Kurt, he's a great friend, never mind anything else"

"I had no problem with you being friends with this Kurt kid, you know that. But I know my son and you're _not_ gay"

"It isn't going to be more true if you say it repeatedly mom"

"For the last time Sam, I am asking you to let this phase go"

"Or what?"

"Or...you get out. I have no problem with gay people. But _you _are not one, at least not under my roof"

"Dad" Sam said urgently, looking at his father for the first time. "Can you talk to her?"

"I do not need to be talked to Samuel. Now you have a choice, I trust you will make the right one!"

"I...I guess I better go pack then" Sam said slowly, making his way out of the room slowly, hoping that his mom would call him back any minute before rushing up the stairs and throwing things haphazardly into his suitcase.

"Sam" his father said from the doorway. "Maybe this is best, just for now. Give your mother some time and I'm sure she'll come around"

"We both know she won't" Sam said shortly.

"She's in shock, we both are, we thought you were over this phase-"

"It's _not_ a phase" Sam said firmly. "It's who I am, like it or not, and I can't change it and I'm sick of trying to"

Sam picked up his suitcase.

"Here" his father said, giving Sam a wad of money. "I don't want you to be out on the streets, you come back when you need more"

Sam nodded, taking the money. "I will" he said quietly, before making his way down the stairs, stopping at the kitchen doorway where he could see his mom looking out the window.

"Mom please" he tried one last time.

"Make sure you wrap up warm" she told him distantly, resolutely not looking at him.

Sam felt tears burning the back of his eyes as he opened the front door and made his way down the path but managed to hold them back until he felt Kurt wrap his arms around him.

"I've got you" Kurt murmured, as he held the now shaking boy close "It's going to be ok, I promise".


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 14**

"Dad?" Kurt said into his phone as he stood watching Sam stare off into space in his car.

"Kurt/ Where are you? Thought you said you wouldn't be gone long"

"Sorry things...got complicated. Dad can Sam stay with us for a while?"

"Your 'straight' friend Sam?"

"Well...not so straight actually dad. And his parents just found out and they kicked him out"

"What?"

"Exactly, so can he stay with us?"

"Of course he can" Burt said instantly. "I'll clear the rest of the stuff from the spare room"

"...Right"

"How long will you kids be?"

Kurt cast another look at Sam. "About half an hour" he answered, hoping that would give him enough time to at least get through to the other boy.

"See you then"

"Yeah right. Oh and dad?"

"Yeah?"

Kurt hesitated. "Love you"

"You too son"

* * *

"You're staying with us" Kurt informed Sam as he clambered into his car. "Sam?"

"Great" Sam said dully.

"Sam... I can only imagine-"

"Exactly! You don't _know_ Kurt. You have absolutely no idea. Your dad _loves_ you, always has and always will – even though he wasn't thrilled he accepted you being gay. Finn's mom still loved him even despite him supposedly getting Quinn pregnant. _My_ parents would sooner not have me in their lives at all than have me in them as a bisexual so where exactly does that leave me? Am I that bad a person that they can't wait to get rid of me?"

Sam" Kurt said waiting for Sam to catch his eye before continuing. "You're right, I don't know what its like. But I _do_ know that this is nothing to do with you. You're amazing Sam, and if you're parents choose not to see that because they can't face the fact that you aren't what they thought you were then that's _their_ problem. Not yours so don't you dare start thinking this is something to do with you as a person"

"Sorry, I shouldn't have yelled" Sam said shaking his head "I'm glad you're here...why _were_ you still here?"

"My sixth sense" Kurt said lightly, choosing to leave out the feeling of dread he'd had or the frantic pacing he had done while trying to convince himself that Sam would be fine.

"Right"

"You're letting me get away with that answer? Really?" Kurt asked, worried as he realised that Sam would normally never accept that as an answer.

"...What am I going to do Kurt?" Sam asked sadly.

"Well let's just get you back to mine, we'll take it from there" Kurt replied softly, switching the car into drive.

* * *

"We're here" Kurt said gently, jolting Sam back to reality.

Kurt watched sadly as Sam got out of the car without saying a word and got his case. "Sam" he started but they were interrupted by Finn coming out to meet them..

"I thought I heard you..." Finn started awkwardly. "What happened?"

Kurt just shook his head as they made their way into the house where Burt and Carole were waiting.

"You're in the room upstairs on the right" Carole said kindly to Sam.

Sam just nodded before making his way upstairs.

"What sort of parent does this to their kid?" Burt said angrily.

"You tell me" Kurt sighed.

"Is he ok?"

"No, not at all, I wouldn't expect him to be but- I don't know he seems to be just shutting down...I'm going to go try and talk to him"

"Make sure he knows he's welcome here as long as he needs" Carole told Kurt.

* * *

"Sam" Kurt said softly, pushing the door open.

Sam was sat on the bed staring into space and hadn't even turned around when Kurt entered.

Kurt sighed and sat down onto the bed next to the other boy. "Sam, talk to me? You're kind of worrying me"

Sam swallowed. "What am I meant to do?" he asked, his voice cracking. "They're my parents Kurt, they're supposed to always be there, and they're not supposed to turn on you like that and I just-how could they?"

"I don't know" Kurt told him honestly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come over-"

"Don't be ridiculous" Sam said, facing Kurt properly for the first time. "This is not _your_ fault at all, you don't get to blame yourself if I don't. They would have found out at some point anyway and their reaction wouldn't have changed"

"What exactly happened in there?" Kurt asked gently.

Sam hesitated"Mom told me to get out, dad agreed because she 'needed time' after such a shock"

"You're lying" Kurt said confused. "I can tell, what really happened?"

"The gist of it is true"

"But?

"I- My mom's exact conditions were that I stop seeing you or I had to get out as her son isn't gay"

"So it _is_ my fault, at least partly"

"No" Sam sighed. "If it hadn't been you it would have been when I next fell for a boy, hell she convinced my dad to switch jobs so we could have a 'fresh start' last time_. _She just can't handle the idea of me being bisexual"

"Right"

"Hey" Sam said, intertwining his fingers with Kurt's. "It was my choice and I don't regret it. Unfortunately for you, you're stuck with me for good now"

"Luckily for me more like" Kurt smiled. "You scared me, I thought you were shutting down"

"I was but there was just this annoying voice that kept trying to get me back to the land of the living" Sam said with a smile. "...thanks" he added.

"Any time" Kurt assured him. "Speaking of anytime, my parents aid to let you know that you're welcome here as long as you need"

"Great. Where am I anyway? I thought you didn't have an extra room for Finn-"

"Oh it's – well it _was _– my parents room. When my mom died dad moved into the room next door and we kept this as he left it"

"Until when?"

"Honestly you're the first person in here since it was finished...a few hours ago"

"So it was cleared out for _me?_ God you didn't have to do that Kurt-"

"It's been ten years and dads put it all in storage...besides this is more important. Unless you had somewhere else in mind while you were packing?"

"Well no but-"

"Then you're here, no buts. Like you said, looks like you're stuck with me for a while"

"It's the silver lining" Sam assured him as he gently tugged Kurt closer to him until their lips met.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 15**

"I love that you had just been thrown out of your house and yet you still thought to pack dorkily" Kurt commented from the bed as Sam unpacked. "I mean really what were you thinking you could do to live with a bunch of X Men comics and some fantasy films?" he continued, holding the items aloft.

"Are you just going to sit there and judge my entire suitcase?" Sam asked, only half-jokingly as he took them away.

"Possibly" Kurt replied.

"Good to know"

"Do you actually need to unpack now or are you doing it to delay leaving the room and interacting with other people?"

"What ? Of course not, don't be silly"

"Sam, it's been four hours since you got here, two of those hours have been spent with you slowly and meticulously putting everything away and then changing your mind and reorganising it all. My parents either think you're still an inconsolable mess or Carol's had to strap my dad down to stop him from charging up here and making sure nothing...untoward is happening"

"Really?"

"Uh huh. You're going to have to leave the room and face people who aren't me eventually you know"

"I know I'm just...everyone will look at me differently now, as the poor kid who's own [parents couldn't stand to live with"

"Yeah _that's_ going to be why they look at you differently" Kurt said dryly. "Sorry" he added "but within this house I think you're fine, my father may look at you differently now but that's more because of the you and me thing, Carol and Finn will be fine"

"Fine" Sam sighed. "Give me five minutes"

* * *

"Hey guys, where's Finn gone?" Kurt asked as he and Sam walked into the living room ten minutes later.

"Puck's I think" Carol told him.

"Right" Kurt said, wondering why exactly Finn would have gone to Puck's _hopefully not to pick a fight over Rachel_ his brain said.

"Thanks for letting me stay here Mr Hummel" Sam said quietly.

"Don't mention it kid, you stay as long as you need" Burt said gruffly.

"Water?" Sam asked Kurt.

"Kitchen's through there, glasses in the cupboard furthest right"

Burt gave Sam time to get to the kitchen before turning to Kurt. "So you and him?" he started awkwardly.

"Yeah...it looks like it"

"Right" Burt said before raising his voice so Sam could hear him. "Well you two are not to spend the night in each other's rooms, or to lock the door when you're in them in the daytime. You both still have a midnight curfew" Burt read off as Sam rejoined them. "And I have a gun" he added, looking pointedly at Sam.

"Dad!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Just saying" Burt said calmly.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Come on Sam" he said, dragging the blond boy towards the basement.

"I thought we were watching one of my films"

"We are" Kurt assured him. "Just down here instead"

"You have a tv down here – that's awesome! My mom would never allow me to have one"

"Well Finn uses it for his games console mostly" Kurt said offhandedly. "But down here at least we won't have to watch it with my dad glaring at you suspiciously from across the room"

"Right in case I corrupt his innocent son obviously. Although from what I remember you weren't complaining"

"Hey I never said I was innocent. But it's probably best for my dad's heart if he thinks I am. What are we watching anyway?"

"Batman Begins, it's awesome actually I wasn't sure how good it was going to be and-" Sam trailed off as Kurt reclined back on his bed, the only seating space that was available as Finn's was covered in clothes. "You have no intention of actually watching this film do you?"

Kurt just looked at him with his best innocent expression. "I don't know what you're suggesting Samuel. What else could two teenage boys do when they're alone in a bedroom?"

"You're _so_ not innocent" Sam grinned. "Bring it on Hummel, my geekiness outweighs my hormones, we're watching this film"

"That sounds like a challenge, this is going to be fun"

Sam shook his head smiling. "Besides Finn could be back any time"

"Uh huh"

* * *

Finn took a deep breath as he banged on the Puckerman's front door.

"Finn!" Puck said in surprise as he opened the door. "You ok now? You were smashed the other night"

"I'm good, I just...need your help. And the others"

"What's up?"

"It's Karofsky. He needs sorting out"

"Come in, we need to plan"

* * *

In the basement Batman Returns played on in the background, forgotten about after only ten minutes as Sam lay on top of Kurt, his hands tracing Kurt's chest as the smaller boy's hands concentrated on messing his hair up.

"You're too easy Sam Evans" Kurt teased between urgent kisses where both of them seemed determined to have fully explored the others mouth before the day was out.

"Don't think my easiness is something you should be complaining about" Sam muttered back as Kurt briefly turned into the Joker in order for Sam to calm himself down.

"Just stating a fact"

A couple of minutes later Sam pulled back again. "How much is Finn going to freak out if he comes back and finds me molesting his brother?"

"It'll be fine, he owes me anyway. By the way – talking about my brother while making out? Bit of a mood killer, more of a mood killer than Rachel's fashion sense-"

"Seriously? _That's_ your cooling down method?"

"Her fashion sense is terrible. And she's a girl which also helps"

"I'm going to pretend I never learnt that information" Sam told him, leaning back down and kissing Kurt again.

"Oh come on dudes!" Finn said as he walked down the stairs. "I don't want to see that"

"Hey I'm still traumatised from walking in on you and Rachel"

"Fair point but still...dude _please_ get your hand from up my brother's shirt"

"Sorry" Sam said sheepishly, pulling away and sitting up.

"You're settling in ok then?" Finn asked sarcastically.

"Yeah I guess"

"It's really messed up what your parents did y'know. If you need anything-"

"I'll be fine thanks. I thought you would freak out about this"

"The gay thing? No. The dating my brother thing? Gonna take a while to get used to"

"Bisexual" Sam muttered.

"No ones going to care now" Kurt told him. "You're dating a guy, that's all that matters, people generally won't make the distinction. If that bothers you-"

"I'll get used to it" Sam assured him, nudging him gently.

"Finn look away"Kurt warned him before kissing Sam briefly.,

"You two are going to be a nightmare to live with aren't you?" Finn asked, torn between resignation and amusement.

"Yep, sorry, making up for lost time and all that" Sam replied. "We're going to have to start this over again" he told Kurt, nodding at the tv.

"I've only seen the second one" Finn said conversationally.

Sam looked at Kurt with his best puppy doge eyes. "Fine" Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes as Sam scrambled for the remote.

"You'll enjoy it, promise" Sam told Kurt, making his way back up the bed, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and pulling him back against his chest.

"Uh huh" Kurt sighed contentedly.

Finn watched them with a smile on his face. He wasn't used to seeing Kurt so happy and it made Finn more committed to what he and the boys were planning tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Notes: Really sorry about the delay in updating guys, life got crazy for a bit but seems to be calming down now so I should be back to more than once a week updates now._

_Also: As the season goes on this is probably going to get more and more nto canon but I'll still try and relate it to canon in some way._

* * *

**Chapter 16**

As Finn made his way out of the house the next morning he found his path blocked by Sam.

"Sam, hey" he tried casually.

"You're going to confront Karofsky" Sam stated, arms folded.

"How do you know?"

"Puck called, he _assumed_ I knew"

"Look Kurt can't come back to McKinley with Karofsky like this so-"

"I know. I'm coming with you."

"Fine"

Finn waited until they were both in the car before turning to Sam. "By the way, I know you're my best friend and everything...but if you hurt Kurt then I'm going to hurt _you_. Got it?"

"Ok"

"Good"

There was a pause for a moment.

"So...do you actually have a plan?"

"Yes!" Finn said, "I'm insulted you think I wouldn't have one"

"Yeah, can't imagine why. More importantly: why are you doing this now? You wouldn't do this when Kurt was actually at McKinley"

"Things have changed, I know what Karofsky did now"

"Wow Kurt _told_ you?"

"Yep"

"He must really trust you"

Finn hesitated as he remembered the circumstances surrounding Kurt telling him. "...I hope he does" he decided.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"The field near here, Karofsky thinks he's meeting one of the other football guys that Puck 'talked' into giving us his phone"

"Right"

* * *

Kurt stumbled up the stairs, yawning as he woke up.

"Where's Finn?" he asked sleepily as Carol passed him some pancakes. "And dad better not be eating these"

"I gave him the healthy option, don't worry. Finn said he had something to take care of, he took Sam with him I think...are you ok honey?" Carol asked with concern as Kurt turned white.

"I'm fine just waking up" he told Carol absently. _Chill_ he told himself _This could be about a million things, Finn and Sam do a lot of other stuff together._

_Without telling me?_ Another voice inside his head piped up.

_No, it must be something else. Sam KNOWS not to do anything to Karofsky, as does Finn to a lesser extent but Sam wouldn't._

_You sure about that?_

Carol took a seat opposite Kurt.

"How is Sam coping?" she asked kindly.

"Ok I think, not that he would admit it if he wasn't"

"That poor boy, I can't believe parents can do things like that"

"I don't know. Maybe if Sam had been able to tell them in his own time they would have taken it better but no they had to walk in on us kissing. God that's Quinn _and_ Sam I've managed to get kicked out of their houses now. And I mean Sam says that they would have done it anyway eventually just over the bisexual thing but I just, can't help thinking that if it wasn't for me he'd be at home right now"

"Ok honey you have to stop thinking like that! Firstly, I don't even know what convoluted reason you have for blaming yourself for Quinn considering you weren't even there but it's ridiculous. And moving onto Sam, he's right Kurt whether you existed or not he would still be gay-"

"Bisexual actually" Kurt corrected her automatically.

"Bisexual then. My point is the same. Clearly his parents aren't open to the idea of him being anything other than straight, and that's something that you definitely cannot blame yourself for."

"I know I just...it's just messing with my head"

"Well if you need to talk, I'm here and I promise I won't even tell Burt."

"Thanks Carol" Kurt smiled.

"Any time sweetie"

* * *

Karofsky's smile faded as he found himself surrounded by Puck, Mike, Finn and Sam.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Simple." Finn started. "Kurt might be coming back to McKinley. And when that happens you're going to stay away from him. Because if you lay a finger on him then you'll regret it"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Unless you _want_ the whole school to find out what you did"

Karofsky blanched. "I don't know what you're talking about" he claimed.

"That's a shame because we all do. And the second you go near my boy Kurt, the whole school will know too" Puck joined in.

Sam hesitated, casting a look at Finn. Kurt had _trusted_ Finn dammit! If Finn had told all of Glee about the Karofsky situation Kurt would kill him and Sam wouldn't try and stop him.

"Whatever Hummel told you he's lying"

"No he isn't" Finn said instantly and despite the anger Sam could still feel building at the taller boy he couldn't help but smile at how there was no wavering in belief in Kurt from him. "And who do you think people will believe? A group of people including the quarterback and Puck or _you. _People may have believed you over Kurt but they won't believe you over all of us"

"And it's not just us" Mike chimed in. "There's the head cheerio who knows as well so the Cheerios will all believe it"

"Check and mate" Sam said under his breath as Karofsky struggled for words.

"Fine, have your little girlfriend back Hudson. But this isn't over" Karofsky told them before storming his way out, pushing Mike out the way as he went.

As soon as Karofsky was gone Sam stalked up to Finn.

"Told you I had a plan" Finn smiled.

"What have you TOLD everyone? It wasn't your place, Kurt will go ballistic-"

"Nice one dude" Puck interrupted them, bumping fists with Finn.

"Yeah nice one" Mike agreed from behind them. "Don't know how long he's going to buy this bluff for though"

"He has no reason to think you guys are lying, he doesn't _know_ Kurt is so secretive and stubborn that there's no way he'd have told everyone"

"Yeah well...let's hope your right. I should go, I promised Tina I'd tell her how it went"

"He _told_ her he was doing this? He's so whipped" Puck said, shaking his head as he followed the other boy. "See you dudes.

Sam bit his lip. "Sorry"

"S'ok. Honestly, no one has any faith in me"

* * *

"Where have you been?" Kurt asked innocently.

"Just out" Finn tried and Sam wondered how he had survived living with Kurt for months without recognizing the threat underneath the supposedly innocent question.

"Uh huh doing what exactly? And before either of you even attempt to answer you should know that I just had a _really_ interesting phone call from Tina"

"Kurt-" Sam tried to start but was cut off by Kurt's anger.

"Both of you KNEW I didn't want anything done to Karofsky! It's no one else's problem! Who else have you told now?"

"No one I swear!" Finn assured him. "He thinks we all know but it's just me and Sam still-"

"So you told the guy who threatened to KILL me if I told ANYONE that I've told the entire Glee club? Seriously? What were you two THINKING? No don't answer that because if you had been thinking at all you wouldn't have done it! I wish I hadn't told EITHER of you right now!"

"Kurt-"

"Just leave me alone, BOTH of you"

* * *

"Dude?"

"What part of _alone_-"

"It's my room too"

Kurt replied by burying his face into his pillow.

"It was all my idea you know, Sam just came along when he found out-"

"That's not the point" Kurt said, muffled. "I'm mad at you and him in different ways

"Then what are they?"

"He was _there_. You I understand, you're still trying to soothe your conscience for not being there for me before. But Sam knew how scared I was, how much I dreaded anyone else finding out, especially after the death threat-"

"He won't kill you dude. We won't let that happen. We'll protect you. Besides Karofsky's a bully but he's not a murderer"

"Let's hope you're right. Look, I'll talk to you about this later. I think I need to talk to Sam first"

"Good idea. And dude? Sorry, I just wanted to sort it out for you"

"I know" Kurt nodded.

* * *

"Hey" Kurt said softly as he stood in the doorway of Sam's room. "We need to talk"

"Hey! Right, what about?"

"I'm not a girl"

"I...know?"

"Do you? I'm not a girl, or some damsel in distress and you CANNOT fight all my battles for me! This wasn't YOUR fight, it was mine and you left me sitting on the sidelines like one of the girls having all the football guys sort out my problems!"

"It wasn't like that-"

"Really? Then WHY wasn't I there? I deserved to be, I probably had more right than most of you!"

"Finn put it all together and I was just trying to help"

"I know you were" Kurt sighed. "But Sam, you started spending time with me because you were trying to lessen my bullying. And over the past few months I've confided in you most about the whole bullying thing...but if this is going to work I have to be able to fight my own battles. Or choose not to fight them – but it's MY decision to make, not yours or anyone else's. Trust me if you come out you'll have plenty of your own to deal with"

"_If?"_ Sam objected.

"Anyway" Kurt continued. "I don't need, or want constant protection – you know that's one of the reasons I transferred. And if we're actually making a go of us then it has to be as equals"

"Right. Ok, I can't promise I won't flip out at people who hurt you but I swear I'll try and make sure to let you deal with it first"

"Thank you."

"So we're ok?"

"I guess so, although it really was a _stupid_ idea tht has probably made Karofsky more likely to come after me"

"Well if he does we'll all be there backing you up" Sam assured him, tugging Kurt down onto the bed next to him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 17**

"Blaine!" said Kurt, surprised to open the door to reveal the other boy.

"Hey" Blaine grinned. "I was in the neighbourhood-"

"Stalking that poor Jeremiah again? Come in"

"It's not stalking, he asked me out for coffee-"

"One time"

"Still I am definitely making progress"

"Uh huh of course you are"

"I found out he had a little brother today"

"That's helpful obviously"

"Oh it's so nice to see you back to your witty self" Blaine answered sarcastically. "So-"

Blaine was cut off by Sam leaping down the stairs in his pyjamas and going into the kitchen.

Blaine looked at Kurt with raised eyebrows. "Ok spill"

"It's a long story"

"And I've got all day so go on"

* * *

Finn cast a small smile at Blaine and Kurt as he made his way into the kitchen, jumping as he almost crashed into Sam who was just around the corner.

"Jesus!" Finn exclaimed.

"Shh" Sam replied urgently.

"What are you DOING?" Finn asked, lowering his voice.

"What does it look like?"

"It LOOKS like you're eavesdropping on your boyfriend and I don't think that's EVER a good idea"

"I'm not...well it wasn't intentional. I came to get a drink and then they were talking about me and then I just, kept listening"

Finn shook his head amusedly. "Nice justification dude, Kurt will rip the excuse to shreds but nice try"

"Dude they agree on like EVERYTHING"

"Right. So?"

"Well me and Kurt do-"

"Woah there. I do NOT want to discuss my step brother's relationship problems"

"Fine" Sam said, returning to biting his lip worriedly.

Finn sighed resignedly. "But I suppose I have to hear my best friends issues so...shoot"

"Well we don't...mesh like they do. I don't like fashion, I'm nowhere near as much into theatre, can't cook to save my life – can't even fix a car which _apparently_ Kurt can"

"Yeah he's actually awesome at it"

"And Kurt...he's not a dork like me. He doesn't do sci-fi or fantasy or sports and I don't think he's EVER read a comic"

"And?"

"Well, surely we should like share stuff-\"

"Ok not a relationship expert but I _do_ know that Kurt is crazy about you, I know how to tell when he likes someone, and to be honest it's probably _because_ you're different. How would you like to date someone exactly like you? It would be boring. And besides despite you not liking theatre and him not liking sci-fi/fantasy you're both willing to watch both anyway so it's not like you vehemently hate stuff the other person likes"

"You may have a point"

"Of course I do, I'm just awesome like that. Now stop being so insecure and leave Kurt and his FRIEND alone"

"Thanks and fine I'm going"

* * *

"So I've managed to wait quite a while and I hate to say I told you so-"

"Yes you were right, Sam _does_ like me. Satisfied?"

"Yep, told you"

"Yeah whatever. ANYWAY back to the Sam thing, he's staying with us now"

"Man that's messed up, how is he coping?"

"Ok I think, he's putting a brave face on it but I mean, they're his parents, it has to be eating him up"

"At least he has you lot"

"It's not the same though, it can't be"

Blaine smiled sadly, letting a few moments pass before speaking again. "So I guess you won't be a Warbler much longer then?"

"I don't know...I can't go back just because of Sam and that's what it's goin g to look like"

"But Sam's hardly the reason why. And since when did you care what other people think? Anyway you left because of Karofsky, he's hopefully neutered for now and you're no happy at Dalton-"

"How do you know th-"

"I'm psychic. And I actually know you now. Look when I transferred to Dalton I was just...so relieved to not be bullied and taunted every day that I was all too happy to blend into the background, be just another Warbler. And now the only way I express myself at school is through my performances and most of the time I'm actually ok with that, I'm safe. But you're not. You're all about yourself, you value your individuality so much that you feel stifled, caged, at Dalton. It's kind of obvious that you don't feel like you fit"

"Sam gave me a similar speech"

"Then clearly we're talking sense and you should listen to us"

"Yeah...I'll miss you though"

"Sorry to say it but you won't get away from me that easily. Besides who else would I talk Broadway legends with over coffee"

Kurt smiled as he thought. "...Actually I can think of some people, I think it's time you met Rachel properly. And Mercedes again. More importantly, how on earth am I going to convince my dad to let me transfer back to McKinley?"

* * *

"Dad?" Kurt said hesitantly, entering the living room that evening. "Can we talk?"

"Sure, what about?"

"I don't know how to put this...I want to go back to McKinley"

"Absolutely no way"

"Dad-"

"I know your...Sam goes there now but you are not going back to the school where you got a death threat"

"Sam isn't the reason dad. I don't fit in at Dalton, I don't. So many of them are standoffish and snobby and set in their own ways that they think people should conform to – and that's not me"

"At least you're safe there"

"But dad...look the reason I left McKinley was because the Karofsky situation was out of control right? Well Finn and the other boys have sorted it out. And besides I have the whole Glee club to back me up, you saw them at your wedding, they'll look out for me. Besides, no one pushes the Hummels around and I am NOT letting a bunch of homophobes feel like they've won by driving me away"

"Fine. No promises but I'll think about it" Burt said grudgingly.

"Thank you"

"Reckon he'll let you come back?" Finn asked as Kurt entered their bedroom.

"I hope so. He'll probably make you take an unbreakable vow to protect me but-"

"Did you just make a Harry Potter reference?"

"Maybe. Blame Sam, it's his influence"

"Right. You'll be the most fashionable dork ever" Finn grinned, dodging out the way as Kurt threw his pillow at him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 18**

The next morning Kurt followed Sam back to his room after breakfast.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked with concern. "You seem distracted"

"I am...it's just. I want to get some more of my stuff but that involves going home and-"

"You're worried about facing your parents? Well, we'll go after lunch"

"We?"

"You thought I _wouldn't_ insist on coming with you? Really?"

"You don't have to, I'll be fine"

"Yeah last time you said you'd be fine you ended up sobbing and homeless so excuse me for being sceptic. Think of it as moral support"

"You're awesome you know that?"

"Of course"

* * *

After lunch (and a brief argument over who should drive) the boys set off.

"Breathe Sam" Kurt said more calmly than he felt as he parked the car. "It's only ten minutes, we go in, get your stuff and get out"

Sam exhaled loudly. "God how did it come to this? That's my house, they are my parents and yet I feel so nervous and panicky. This sounds like a search and rescue mission"

"I know, it's not right. Just...try and stay calm, I'll be there all the way"

"I'm glad you're here"

Kurt smiled, squeezing Sam's hand gently before getting out of the car. "Let's go"

Sam used his key to get in and they were half way up the stairs when his mother appeared from the kitchen.

"I just came to get some more things" Sam mumbled.

His mother nodded. "Kurt? A word?" she said coolly.

Sam turned back "Why-" he started.

"It's cool Sam, I'll be fine" Kurt assured him, trying to ignore the butterflies that had risen up in his stomach. Taking a deep breath he made his way back down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"I take it Samuel is staying with you" Sam's mother stated, not looking directly at Kurt.

"Yeah he is"

"Good. And he's pulling his weight? Eating right?"

"Wow you _actually_ sound like you care"

"Not liking my sons choices doesn't mean I stopped caring"

"Right. Maybe you should tell him that? I think with the whole rather seeing him homeless than bisexual thing he has a rather different idea"

"Mind your tone with me boy. You have NO idea what it's like for me. My son is not gay Kurt. He likes girls – he can settle down, get married, have kids...why am I supposed to be encouraging him to throw it all away to carry on with this _phase_?"

"It's not a phase" Kurt said with a certainty that he didn't feel.

"Oh please. You really believe that?"

"Sam does. That's what matters"

"He doesn't know what he wants. And if you really care for him, which you might do, then you'll know that THIS isn't right for him"

"Right"

"He's only going to get hurt with you"

"I-"

"Not _by_ you. Just _because_ of you. You know how it goes, I hear _you_ had to change schools"

Kurt blinked, feeling like he had just been punched in the stomach, before grabbing a pen and notepad and scribbling down a number. "Here" he said. "You're right, I can't help you. But if you need to talk then my dad's been there. And now you have our number you could _actually_ call your son too"

_Don't let her see she got to you, don't let her see she got to you _he repeated to himself continually as he headed up the stairs, where he found himself pulled into a room by Sam.

"You ok?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Yeah" Kurt smiled wanly.

"You are the worst liar I have ever met" Sam told him matter of factly as he pulled the smaller boy into a hug.

"Don't want you to get hurt" Kurt murmured into the hug, so softly that Sam guessed he wasn't meant to have heard it and simply tightened his hold.

_And I don't know what I'll do if this IS a phase _Kurt continued silently.

"Have you got what you need?" Kurt asked disentangling himself from Sam's arms. "Woah!" he exclaimed as he saw the room properly for the first time. "I knew you were a dork but woah" he continued taking in the superhero posters on the walls, some of which Kurt had never heard of _(who the hell were the Avengers?) _and two bookcases filled with rows of comics. "Do you just buy anything with Marvel on it?"

"Well I think they're better than DC comics generally although Batman is one of the best superheroes across both of them and he's DC but..." Sam trailed off at the look on Kurt's face.

"You're cute when you're dorky" Kurt commented, trying not to laugh.

"I'm always cute" Sam protested.

"That's because you're always dorky"

"...you may have a point. Anyway come on, let's get out of here before my dad gets back too"

* * *

Sam was sprawled across his bed reading an issue of Avengers Disassembled when there was a knock on his door.

"Yeah?" he called.

"Hey dude" Finn greeted as he entered. "Um is Kurt ok?"

"I think so. I haven't really seen him since we got back-"

"That's because he's busy taking something out on the cars at Burt's garage. And I mean it could be nothing but I've noticed that's where he tend to go when he's frustrated or upset-"

"My mother" Sam muttered as he hopped off the bed and made for the door. "See you later"

* * *

"Kurt?" Sam checked looking at the boy in front of him.

"Hey" Kurt said briefly as he flew past to another car.

"What happened to you?"

"What?" Kurt asked before looking down at his clothes. "Oh! I had an accident with some brake fluid"

"Right. Just not used to seeing you messy. Anyway I was talking to Finn and...will you stand still?"

"Too much to do" Kurt told him as he kept working.

"Right. Except that I asked Burt and he said he doesn't need you here I totally believe that"

Kurt sighed. "What do you want Sam?"

"I want to know how my mother got to you, what did she say?"

"Nothing important."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because it's pointless, there's nothing you can do about it"

Sam shook his head. "You know what? Fine have your little secret, I'll see you at dinner" he said curtly walking away.

Kurt waited until Sam had left before kicking the closest tyre repeatedly and then collapsing onto it. _A phase, a phase, a phase, a phase_ reverberated around his head. _Dad knew I was gay...that the whole Brittany thing was a phase...perhaps it's something that parents just know about their kids...and Sam isn't even saying he's gay, he could live a normal heterosexual life...maybe she has a point _"God I hope not" he muttered to himself firmly, going back to work.

* * *

Kurt stood in Sam's doorway. "Dinner's done" he told him.

"Right" Sam said, going to walk past him when Kurt grabbed his arm, holding him there.

"She said...she said you were going to get hurt, because of me. And she's right, you're going to get it even worse than I did if and when you come out. They generally stopped short of beating me up, you won't get that treatment"

"Yeah you're right. But it won't be your fault" Sam insisted firmly. "Because it won't be because I'm dating you, it'll be because I'm different. And that would be the case whether I was with you or not"

"Doesn't mean I won't worry about it"

"No because you're you and you have to be angsting about something" Sam told him. "I'm starving, can we go and eat now?"

"Sure" Kurt smiled

_Liar_ his brain commented.

_Am not, _another part of him replied. _It was the truth, just not the whole truth._

_Same thing._

Kurt shook his head, clearing the voices before following Sam down for dinner, he would deal with his insecurities later.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Notes: Had to split this chapter in two so this is a little shorter than usual, because of this I'll try and post the next chapter in a couple of days, probably Monday.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"So are you boys looking forward to getting back to McKinley?" Carole asked over dinner.

Kurt snapped his head up. "All of us?" he questioned, looking at Burt.

"I guess" Burt said.

"Thanks dad that's-"

"I'm still not happy about this" Burt told him. "So here's the deal: if ANYTHING happens, escalates like it did with that Karofsky kid you _tell_ someone, an adult. Ideally me but if not then Carol or Will or that cheerleading coach. I can't stand to think of things getting that bad again"

"I promise"

"Good. And you three make sure you have each other's backs all right?"

"Sure" Finn responded immediately while Sam and Kurt nodded"

"You better. I'm still not comfortable with this"

"Dad we'll be fine"

Burt grunted.

* * *

"Scared for school tomorrow?" Kurt asked, walking into Sam's room.

"Not so much now I know you'll be there too. You?"

"Um, yeah very nervous" Kurt admitted, flopping down onto Sam's bed. "Urgh couldn't you guys all have come to Dalton?"

"Not sure how we all would have afforded it, or how the girls would have got in for that matter"

"Don't be so logical, I'm panicking"

"Well stop it"

"Oh it's that simple? Thank goodness you're here" Kurt said, sarcastically.

"Panicking isn't going to _help_"

"What is this? State the obvious hour? I am willingly going back to the school with the guy who threatened to _kill_ me, I _think_ that gives me a right to panic. And there's the panic about you seeing as you're not panicking yourself"

"We're going to be fine Kurt"

"You can't know that and-" Kurt found himself cut off as Sam leaned over and kissed him instead, which was much more enjoyable than panicking Kurt had to admit.

"God!" Both of them broke apart as they heard Finn from the doorway. "That's like the third time in a week and a half – was I really bad in a past life?"

"Nope you just have terrible timing in _this_ one" Kurt assured him. "That or there IS a god who has a sick sense of humour and this is your punishment for years of casual homophobia"

"Doomed to walk in on my brother and best friend kissing over and over..." Finn muttered, horror visible on his face.

"_Anyway" _Kurt said_ "_I'm assuming you wanted one of us?"

"I just wanted to check you guys were ok about tomorrow" Finn said weakly, by the look on his face he was now regretting coming.

"Yeah we were just talking about that ourselves actually"

"Ok I'm dumb but that didn't look like talking dude"

Kurt glared at Sam as the blond smiled. "BEFORE that" he told Finn.

* * *

"And now you guys, a surprise. Please welcome back our member, Kurt Hummel" Mr Schue announced the next morning.

Kurt found himself almost knocked off his feet as Brittany, Mercedes, Tina and Rachel grouped around him, followed by the rest of the girls, Mike and Artie.

Sam waved him over to the seat by him, "So how do we do this?" he asked quietly. "An announcement or-"

"How nervous are you _now_?"

"...A lot more than I look?"

"Then just relax, we can sort it out later"

A few minutes later they were listening to Will (this week's theme: nature) when Kurt was caught by surprise as he felt Sam put his arm around him.

Looking around Kurt saw Rachel look at them briefly adn take it in before turning her attention back to Will while Quinn and Artie seemed to have clocked them and were asking Finn about it. Sighing as Mr Schue rambled on, Kurt let himself relax back into Sam's hold, more confident now that no one was going to freak out.

"I knew it!" Puck burst out as he noticed them, interrupting a confused Will. "I _told_ you guys" he added, looking at Mike and Artie. "The only reason to be THAT protective is if there's a possibility of s-"

"Ok I think that's enough Puck" Will interrupted as Kurt wished the ground would open up and swallow him. "Kurt, Sam anything you want to say?"

"Just, um, just that yes me and Sam are together" Kurt said, trying to ignore the money changing hands (although it seemed Puck and Quinn were making a decent profit and he heard Artie grumble that they hadn't waited another two weeks to announce it).

"Ok great. Now if we can get back to the topic?" Mr Schue said, trying to regain their attention.

* * *

"That was actually really easy" Sam said happily as they left Glee.

"Well yeah I thought you expected that? You were the one telling me not to panic!" Kurt pointed out.

"Yes but I didn't say _I _couldn't panic secretly" Sam defended.

"You actually think I'll let you off on a technicality?"

"Cheers guys, needed that cash" Puck interrupted. "Good to have you back" he added, slapping Kurt on the back as he went.

"Um...since when does Puck act like he _likes _me?" Kurt asked.

"I think it's the shock that he actually missed you making him a better person"

"That's a...vaguely terrifying thought"

"Yep. So what class do yo-"

Kurt winced as he was pushed roughly out of the way, wincing again when he heard something slam into the lockers behind him.

Turning he saw Azimio and Karofsky. "Welcome back lady lips" Azimio jeered as Sam tried to catch his breath.

"See you ladies around" Karofsky smirked following Azimio.

"You're an idiot" Kurt told Sam, helping him up. "If you or Finn had thought this through at all you would have blackmailed Karofsky to leave you alone too"

"Well I realize that _now_. God and they don't even know about us yet"

"Uh huh, now was I stupid for worrying?"

"Probably not, that actually really hurts"

"Um yeah? I wasn't just complaining for fun!"

"I think I preferred the slushie attacks, although the humiliation probably lasts longer and the mess-"

"Yeah just be thankful you haven't been chucked in a dumpster yet, humiliation, pain _and_ mess"

"Well if I'm Azimio and Karofsky's new victim then I might get one at some point" Sam pointed out gloomily.


	17. Chapter 17

**_WARNING FOR HOMOPHOBIC LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER._**

_Eh I'm not satisified with it but it leads up to other things so can't be changed any more really. Hope you enjoy anyway, next chapter should be up this weekend xx_

**Chapter 20**

Kurt and Sam managed to get through the rest of the day without any incidents, Sam's relief though was spoilt by Kurt glumly telling him "this is as close to generous as they get – giving people a day to settle back in, it will be worse tomorrow"

"Thanks, that's comforting"

"Well you know forewarned is forearmed and all that...although in my experience being forewarned just means you spend the extra time worrying"

"Of course you do. Reckon they'll leave me alone at football practice?"

"Hopefully but I wouldn't bet on it. Definitely not if you're _actually_ planning on telling them you're gay"

"Yeah...I was thinking if it comes up I'll be honest, kinda like in Glee earlier, if it doesn't come up I'll just build up to it gradually over like the next couple of years-"

Kurt nudged him in the ribs.

"Joking" Sam assured him. "Well about the years bit anyway"

"Right. Well good luck, try and come home in one piece?"

"Will do, see you later"

* * *

"What's going on?" Finn asked bemusedly as he and Sam entered the changing room before practice to find a group congregated by the toilets.

"Higgins here suggested we 'bake a cake' for Beiste's birthday" Azimio mocked, nudging a wet Higgins with his foot.

"And you thought a sensible response to that idea was to flush his head down the toilet?" Finn asked.

"Boy's got to learn" Strando shrugged, high fiving Azimio as they left, the rest of the crowd dispersing after them. The last to leave was Karofsky who looked like he was having some sort of internal conflict as he looked at the boy on the floor.

"Just...don't be so _gay_ again" he semi-sneered before heading out, casting a furtive look at Sam and Finn on the way.

"Are you ok?" Finn asked helping Higgins up.

"Great" Higgins replied shortly. "Tell Beiste I'm running late" he added, heading to the showers.

"Well just another day a- what's up?" Finn asked as he noticed how worried Sam looked.

"He suggested baking a cake" Sam whispered.

"Yeah I know, stupid really that idea would never go down with these guys"

"Exactly. What are they going to do to _me_?"

"Oh right. Well me and the others have got your back-"

"Yeah that definitely helped Kurt the past year"

"You two are spending way too much time together, you're getting as sarcastic as he is. We'll protect you"

"Yeah but you can't protect me forever-"

"Seriously dude! Just because you're dating Kurt doesn't mean you have to start sounding like him. He'll worry enough for the both of you"

"Right..."

"Come on, we don't want to have to do windsprints"

* * *

"Did you see that Hudson's butt buddy Hummel is back?" Strando asked Azimio loudly so it carried over to where the Glee boys were standing.

"Man I'm gonna-" Puck started, clenching his fist.

"Chill man, you don't want to end up in juvi again" Finn warned, going back to listening to the conversation over the other end of the locker room.

"I gave him the day off" Azimio replied, "He'll get what he deserves again tomorrow"

"Good, can't have that little fag thinking he's winning-"

Finn turned to stop Puck moving, and ended up missing Sam who was across the room and had Strando pushed up against the lockers before anyone could do anything about it.

"You'll go near Kurt only if you _want_ to have no teeth" he threatened before Finn and Mike pulled him off.

"Leave it dude, they're not worth it" Finn said quietly.

"What rattled _your_ cage Evans?" Strando jeered again. "You the fags new butt buddy now or something"

"No but-"

"It would explain the lips if he was gay" Azimio pointed out, grinning.

"I'm NOT gay!"

"Then we have no problem" Strando smirked, slapping Sam on the back as he left.

Sam wondered if it was going to be possible to reverse time as he turned to see Finn shaking his head.

* * *

"You COWARD" Finn fumed as they got home.

"Yeah I panicked! I was busy sticking up for Kurt, which YOU failed to do! Besides, I'm NOT gay"

"Newsflash Sam, NOBODY CARES! You could usually like boys, girls, animals, whatever. You're dating Kurt who is a BOY that makes a GAY relationship so that's what you'll be seen as. At the moment you ARE gay!"

"I heard yelling" Kurt said warily, appearing from the basement. "Good practice?"

"Ask your COWARD of a 'not gay' boyfriend"

"I...I didn't tell them I was bisexual"

"Ok well you said you migh-"

"You don't get it Kurt he didn't not tell them, he flat out fucking _denied_ it!"

"Well what would you have done differently Finn? Fucking Strando!"

"Yeah blame him, there's always going to be a bully, but sometimes you have to stand up to them!"

"Will you both STOP YELLING?" Kurt burst out. "Finn, I'm not mad so _you_ calm down! Sam also stop yelling!"

"Fine"

"Fine" Finn said stomping down to the basement.

"You're _not_ angry?" Sam checked.

"No, why would I be?"

"Because I chickened out. And you seem distant"

"I'm just...kind of disappointed that's all"

"Oh no that's worse"

"Sam it's fine, _we're_ fine, chill ok? It was probably the right call for now, just the romantic in me expected it to be all sunshine and rainbows"

"It was just they swirlied a kid just for suggesting they bake a cake and it just, it panicked me – I'm not as brave as you"

"Well that's debatable considering what happened with your parents. Look I need to go and deal with Finn and calm him down, I'll be back in a bit, ok?"

"Sure"

* * *

"What the hell?" Finn demanded as Kurt came down the stairs.

"What now Finn?"

"Why aren't you pissed? You should be! I am!"

"It's probably the right decision for now. Besides at least this way I don't have to worry about him getting the shit kicked out of him on a regular basis-" Kurt tried.

"Don't exaggerate. YOU have to deal with this stuff, and for what it's worth I'd put forced kisses as worse than being beat up. Give me beat up over the mind games any day"

"But Sam's not like me" Kurt pointed out. "He's BIsexual. After me he could date just girls so no one necessarily needs to know about what could just be a brief fl-"

"_Wow_ you're insecure. What have you done with _Kurt?_! Just stop making excuses for him, if he wasn't prepared to deal with this stuff he should have stayed away from you in the first place." Finn saw Kurt open his mouth to protest and clarified "Whether this is a brief thing or not, I'm leaning towards not by the way"

"It doesn't matter" Kurt said rubbing his eyes. "The Glee club knows"

"It _does_ matter and yay the Glee club knows. But I give you, a month or less until you're sick of being his little secret to the rest of the world. And the moment that starts affecting _you_ and _your_ confidence, your self-image, I'm going straight to Burt and getting Sam out of here because you're worth more than that, and you're worth more than Sam to _me_"

"It'll be fine it'll just be for a while" Kurt said unconvincingly.

"Do you really believe that?" Finn asked concernedly. "Because two minutes ago you were saying how it could just be a brief thing and so Sam might never have to come out. Look, we'll all be behind Sam if he does come out, I just don't want you getting hurt by hanging around for someone who's never going to be everything you need"

"I...thanks for the concern Finn but it's going to be fine, _I'll_ be fine"

"Yeah I hope so" Finn muttered grimly.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 21**

A week later Kurt and Sam sat holding hands as Glee club drew to a close. Kurt found his eyes drawn to Rachel, ever since they had come back she had seemed so...isolated, she was kind of reminding him of himself a few months ago.

"Hey, you go on" he said to Sam as people started to file out "I'll catch up"

"Hey Rachel" he said brightly, walking up to her. "How are you?"

"Fine, why do _you _care?"

"Because I'm nice?"

"Yeah right. Why are you even talking to me? I thought you would be on Finn's side"

"I am" Kurt assured her "well...I was anyway. But I figure losing Finn is probably enough to make you realise how stupid you were so no reason for me to be mad too...and, well you made the effort to reach out to me last year when I felt all alone, just think of it as repaying the favour"

Rachel smiled, linking her arm through Kurt's as they went out.

* * *

"Blaine, this is Rachel, the biggest diva I know" Kurt introduced as they met Blaine at the Lima Bean.

"And that shows a stunning lack of self awareness from you then" Rachel said sweetly, shaking a grinning Blaine's hand.

"I think I'm going to like her" he commented to Kurt.

"Yeah I thought you might"

"Um _her_ is standing right here!" Rachel objected.

"Of course" Blaine said, switching his attention from Kurt to Rachel and smiling. "What can I get you Rachel – it's on me"

Rachel looked after Blaine as he went to order. "Wow I think I'd have been tempted to stay at Dalton with him there, he's charming!"

"He's also _gay_ Rachel" Kurt pointed out.

"I know, still a girl can dream right? Besides I'm just trying to fill a void before me and Finn find each other again, probably through a heartfelt solo that I plan on singing at Regionals"

"...yeah it will never not be creepy that you plan this stuff out" Kurt said, amused.

* * *

"What's up?" Kurt asked from where he was reading as Finn and Sam stomped in.

"We were THIS close to winning all our games! THIS close then fucking Karofsky has to mess it up" Finn ranted.

"And if Strando doesn't shut his mouth I'm going to have to kill him" Sam continued, flopping down next to Kurt.

"Kill Strando, another homophobic, anti-Glee jock will take his place" Kurt pointed out.

"Not necessarily – me, Karofsky, there has to be more jocks just staying quiet to try and fit in"

"Long as I don't have to kiss them all that's fine by me" Kurt said dryly.

"Well nothing's ever going to change if people like you and Karofsky never come out" Finn said cuttingly.

"Whatever, what are we going to do? We can't win championship like this!"

"Chill, we'll sort it out"

"Yeah you've done a great job so far" Sam said sarcastically.

* * *

"Oh my god Artie!"

Sam was aware of Kurt rifling through his bag for some new clothes as Finn declared enough was enough. Leaving Kurt he rushed along behind Finn.

"So this is what the ladies lounge looks like on the inside" Strando smirked as the football team sauntered in.

"This is the choir room" Sam corrected. "Now put your fists up cos you and I are going to do some dancing"

"I've got this Sam" Finn said dismissively.

_No you haven't _Sam objected silently, pushing Finn's hand away. _If you had any control over this things would never have got this bad._

"Guys take a seat" Will told them.

Sam made his way back over to where Kurt was sitting with Artie, who was now wearing one of Kurt's shirts rather than his slushie drenched jumper.

"That just looks wrong on him" Sam commented quietly"

"Uh huh, what's going on?"

"Dunno, Finn stopped me fighting Strando though"

"Good"

"Ok guys, let's give a warm welcome to the newest members of Glee club" Will said, causing the choir room to erupt as Sam felt Kurt stiffen beside him.

"This can't be happening" Kurt said quietly.

"It'll be fine" Sam said unconvincingly, feeling nothing but dread himself.

"Mr Schue are you serious? These are the guys that made Kurt transfer!" Finn objected loudly.

"Yeah and there is no way I'm sharing the choir room with a known homophobe" Rachel added. "I can't believe you expect Kurt to either!"

Sam nodded emphatically. _What the hell does Mr Schue think he's doing?" _he thought furiously.

* * *

"I can't BELIEVE Mr Schue is doing this!" Sam fumed as he, Finn and Kurt got home. "He KNOWS you got bullied so much that you had to transfer, by THEM, Karofsky especially!"

"Well to be fair he doesn't know the _whole_ story thanks to Kurt's moral code" Finn pointed out.

"He still knows enough! He KNOW Glee club is the only way where Kurt and me are safe to be who we are and now it's just gone to teach some stupid lesson and Kurt say something because I haven't heard you talk since it happened and it's freaking me out"

"Sorry, I'm fine" Kurt tried half-heartedly.

"Huh you really _are_ a rubbish liar" Finn commented.

"Well what exactly do you want me to say? That it terrifies me that the guy who made my life hell, oh and threatened to KILL me is in Glee for a week? I would have thought that was a given"

"Maybe you should tell Mr Schue about the ki-"

"No" Kurt said firmly, cutting Sam off.

"Why not? He's a violent bully who basically assaulted you!"

"It wasn't like that. Well, yeah it kind of was but look. Yes he is a bully, but that's not why he kissed me. He kissed me because he's terrified and having to push all this stuff down because as far as he's concerned he will lose _everything_ if anyone finds out and that emotion had to burst out somehow, I just happened to be the trigger and only gay kid he knew. It's not my place, coming out is _extremely_ personal, people have to do it in their own time"

"Rubbish, I'M scared, I never deliberately hurt and bullied you"

"That's because you're probably a stronger person than he is" Kurt said, ignoring Finn's disbelieving huff behind him. "Besides you didn't grow up here, in this town being gay is a thought so terrifying that it causes people to lash out. Hell, even if someone _isn't_ actually gay just being assumed or accused of it can cause them to lash out, I know Finn can back me up on that after last year"

"Yeah sorry again about that dude"

"AGAIN don't worry about it, I didn't help, _anyway_ my point is: this next week is going to be a nightmare, but I'll survive. Karofsky can't be all bad, inside he is just a scared kid who feels he has no choice but to hide who he is, that sound familiar to either of you? NO ONE is outing him, ok?"

Finn and Sam grudgingly murmured their consent.

* * *

"Porcelain have you taken up loitering as a hobby or are you glued to the floor? "Sue asked Kurt the next day.

"Not physically glued...I'm just trying to convince myself I should go in" Kurt explained, nodding towards the choir room.

"Of course, you know I heard what Will's done without consulting you and it just breaks my heart. It's just cruel, worthy of reporting him to Figgins really"

"Uh huh, I'll be sure to get right on that" Kurt said dismissively. "What do you want anyway? I thought you didn't stop to talk to students because it's a waste of your time?"

"Well Porcelain I have a problem. It's getting to the end of the football season and soon the jocks, and more importantly, the Cheerios will be indoors again. And I'm still missing an ingredient in my routines that helped clinch Nationals last year"

"You want _me_?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"Do I really have to spell it out any more clearly?"

"Oh...I'll think about it" Kurt said carefully.

"Be sure you do" Sue told him curtly, walking away.

Kurt slipped into the choir room just in time to hear Mr Schue talking about Thriller.

"What's happening?" he asked Sam quietly.

"Coach Sylvester got the Cheerios sectionals moved to championship game day so we're doing the half time show"

"Sue _what?_ What about Brittany and the others?"

"They have to choose, sectionals or championship"

_Then by default, I might have to too _Kurt thought.

* * *

Kurt managed to position himself as far away from the jocks as possible at 'zombie camp' at first although when they all started their zombie walks he lost track of where everyone was and made the mistake after a couple of minutes of looking at Sam.

"You even make zombie walks dorky" he told Sam, laughing.

"Yeah, yeah you know you love it really" Sam answered casually, continuing past to reveal Karofsky approaching behind him.

Kurt froze as Karofsky looked after Sam before meeting his eyes.

"Oh shit" Kurt breathed.

"Kurt, you're a very _still_ zombie" Rachel chastised him as she pulled him away.

"I think Karofsky's guessed about me and Sam" he confided quickly and quietly.

"Oh! But if he knew surely he'd be spreading it right n-" Rachel cut herself off at how worried Kurt looked. "Hey, me and you will get coffee after today, ok? You can stress then"

Kurt forced himself to smile. "Sure, sounds good"

"Right so until then, just zombie out!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 22**

"I need you to not freak out when I tell you something" Kurt told Sam as he did the blond boy's zombie make up.

"That sounds bad, and this feels uncomfortable – is it meant to?"

"It's just because you're not used to it, well that or you're allergic"

"Comforting, thanks"

"Bigger picture. I think Karofsky's onto us"

"WHAT? How?"

"Well I think you basically saying I loved your dorkiness really wasn't exactly subtle"

"What are we going to do?"

"It's actually hard doing this make up myself" Finn called over.

"I told you, wait and I'll help" Kurt called back. "Honestly it's not _that_ hard. Anyway we can't panic-"

"That's weird advice coming from you"

"Well I hadn't finished I was going to add a yet onto the end of that sentence. And I didn't say anything about not worrying"

"Ah of course. Urgh I hate this, why does the football team hate us so much? Finn's the quarterback for crying out loud!"

"Yeah I know" Kurt murmured, distracted by looking over at Finn talking to Karofsky.

"Dudes" Finn said rushing over when Karofsky left. "Karofsky just suggested we sing a warm up number, I think he's actually enjoying this! Maybe he just needed a way to express himself all along!"

"Yay?" Kurt said dryly.

"Hey you were the one insisting he's not evil, just a scared kid, remember?"

"I didn't mean to start _liking_ him, he's still _Karofsky_" Kurt answered pointlessly as Finn had already moved away.

* * *

"Coach? A word?" Kurt said, knocking on Sue's open door.

"Of course, come on in Porcelain"

* * *

"What's going on?" Sam asked as he found Finn yelling at Quinn.

"All the Cheerios quit Glee!"

"O...k...why are you yelling at her about it? It's not going to help"

"I'm yelling because I'm the leader of this team!"

"Yeah well maybe it's time for a change at the top"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It means that maybe the reason everyone HATES us, is because we need some new leadership. Face it, you've had your feet in both worlds for over a year and never managed to bring them together. Maybe someone else _could_"

"What? As in maybe _you_?" Finn said dismissively.

"As in yes"

"How about no chance? You can't even tell people you're gay"

"Yeah because the football team hate me already thanks to YOU not being able to unite them and Glee"

"OH right is that so? Well then maybe we should settle this right now"

"Bring it"

"Brung"

"Hey!" Kurt yelled running over and pushing in between them. "What the hell guys?"

"Ask your boyfriend, he started it"

"Oh veeeery mature. Rehearsal, both of you, now!"

"Hope to see you there" Finn muttered to Quinn before leaving.

"Why wouldn't he see you there?" Kurt hung back to ask.

"Sue gave us a choice – Glee club or Cheerios and Finn's pissed we all picked Cheerios, what did he expect?" Quinn said annoyed before walking off.

Kurt watched her go confusedly. "Then what's Sue's angle with me?" he asked himself. _Why say I can do both after Sectionals but none of the others?_

As he thought he crept into the auditorium to watch the performance, finding his eyes drawn to Karofsky. Up there, caught up in performing the song he looked a completely different person, and not just because of the zombie make up, it was strange.

Kurt was jolted out of his reverie by Sam approaching. "I thought I saw you skulking back here" he greeted. "I'm just going to get this make up off, wait for me?"

"Sorry I can't. I'm doing coffee with Rachel and Blaine. I'll see you at dinner though"

* * *

Kurt headed to the Lima Bean with Rachel, as well as Mercedes who had decided to come along "Because if you two are friends now I need to be able to stand Rachel" had been her reasoning. Kurt felt slightly as if he was going to a Divas Anonymous meeting.

"I hope you guys have upped your game for Regionals" Blaine said in greeting. "The number us Warblers just rehearsed is so awesome it's probably dangerous, even if I do say so myself"

His smile faded when he realized Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel weren't smiling. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Kurt shook his head as they made their way over to a table. "The non-Glee jocks got slushied and figured that Championship isn't worth being seen as losers in Glee"

"Oh, sorry that sucks"

"It's so sad. Mr Schue and Beiste were so close to getting everyone together" Rachel carried on.

"Even worse is how bummed the guys are now"

"Tell me about it" Kurt said. "I felt so bad leaving Sam and Finn, and _they_ are fighting too – this isn't helping anyone"

"Yeah I heard about that - what are they fighting about?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Don't really know, trying hard not to know. They'll expect me to pick a side and it'll all get messy so I'm staying out of it"

"Well I just hope Finn knows that if he and I were still together I could make him feel a lot better"

"Yeah, let it go Rachel"

"Fine"

"So wait, the whole team quit?" Blaine checked.

"Everyone not in Glee" Mercedes told him. "Can't play football with five guys"

"Well, it could be six if I rejoin"

"You played football?" Blaine asked, sounding impressed.

"Briefly. So that's six"

"Well in that case the good news is that you only need three more guys, they let you play a couple of players short if you need to"

"What are you thinking Rachel?" Kurt asked, noticing her expression.

"I have a plan" Rachel smiled.

"Oh that sounds ominous" Blaine commented.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 23**

"Hey"

"Blaine! What are you doing here?" Kurt asked surprised, pulling his jersey on in the locker room.

"Fulfilling my role as a friend, can't have you do something like this without cheering you on. That football uniform looks so...different on you"

"In a good way or a bad way?"

"Good way don't worry. So are you nervous?"

"Very, last time I was on the team I just kicked...whatever they're called, this time I'm actually face to face with them...but hey if the girls can be brave enough to do it so can I"

"I have every faith in you, sure you'll be great" Blaine assured him. "You should probably get you helmet on, it's almost time"

Sam walked off the field to look for Kurt as the team started to warm up. He stopped as he saw Blaine and Kurt in the locker room, Blaine tenderly attaching Kurt's helmet.

_They're just friends_ he told himself sternly, walking in. "It's time Kurt"

"Knock them dead" Blaine said. "Not literally though because-"

"Yeah I got it" Kurt smiled. "I'll see you after the game if I survive"

"Don't worry, I've got your back" Sam assured him. "You just get down and-"

"Are you kidding? I'm going to _play_ Sam, I'm not made of china you know"

"Oh please don't die, I'm kind of fond of you in one piece"

"You have no faith in me!" Kurt said, stalking out.

"I _think_ he can handle it somehow" Blaine told Sam, following Kurt out.

* * *

"Finn we're being hammered out here!" Kurt pointed out ten minutes into the game.

"I know, we can't play with six guys!"

"Oh six? I _am _playing? I'd never have guessed seeing as you're not _passing_ to me!" Kurt said, frustrated.

"I'm sorry dude you're just...so little, no offence"

"Oh yeah none taken" Kurt said sarcastically. "But that's the point – the other team are _expecting_ you not to pass to me, that's why they're not blocking me. So do it"

"I told Burt I'd watch out for you..." Finn said, clearly wavering.

Inspiration struck Kurt. "You know _Sam_ doesn't think I can do it either-"

"Ok we'll try it" Finn said instantly, going to collaborate with Puck.

"That was way too easy" Kurt said to himself.

* * *

"32, 41, hike!" Finn called, throwing the ball behind him to Puck who threw it to Kurt when he found himself being besieged by the other team.

Kurt jumped and caught the ball, briefly surprising himself, before running down the pitch, hearing the cheers from the girls behind him.

_And finally the years of middle school come in handy _he thought to himself as he dodged around the couple of players who hadn't thrown themselves at the other boys _I must send Danny Griffin flowers._

Kurt skidded, throwing himself over the touchdown line as another player came at him _I ACTUALLY did it_ he thought, surprised as he heard the crowd cheering. Mike pulled him to his feet, slapping him on the back triumphantly.

"Nice one Kurt" Finn told him, "we ACTUALLY have some points now which is always good"

"Told you I could do it" Kurt smiled triumphantly, making sure to throw a smirk at Karofsky and the rest of the usual players in the stands.

"Well done, we're not going to use you too much, they'll realise and block you but I think we have a new tactic"

"Sounds good to me"

* * *

15 minutes later Sam watched as though in slow motion as Finn threw the ball back to Kurt, only for the smaller boy to be slammed off his feet by an opposing player.

"Kurt" he muttered, forgetting the game and running over when the boy showed no sign of getting up. "You ok?" he asked worriedly.

"I think so...my shoulder really hurts at the moment. I guess you were right about thinking I should stay down"

"Are you kidding me? You've scored 75% of the points we have! Where did you learn to run and dodge like that anyway?"

"Boy in middle school, help me up?"

"Oh yeah good idea, come on"

"Kurt!" Blaine said relieved as Kurt and Sam approached the stands, "So glad you're ok"

"Yeah me too – what's everyone doing?" Kurt asked as he noticed the crowd that had gather further up the pitch.

"Oh it was Tina-"

Blaine didn't finish his sentence before Kurt ran off.

"But she's ok" he finished to Sam. "Look they're both coming back now!"

"Glad you're ok Tina" Sam said warmly. "Now you two just sit-"

"I'm going back out" Kurt said determinedly.

"Your shoulder"

"Is fine. That guy winded me that's all, you guys can't win with five guys"

"I'm with Kurt on this" Blaine interjected.

"Big surprise" Sam said under his breath.

"He's good, you know it, you can use him"

"Well, it's the quarterbacks decision so-"

"Sam!" Finn called. "I need you to play quarterback for the rest of the half"

"Ok" Sam said confused as to what was going on as he ran back over to Kurt.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah...looks like I'm quarterback for the rest of the half" Sam said. "...Ok come on then Kurt let's get back out there"

* * *

"Where's Puck going?" Kurt asked, starting to apply Sam's make up awkwardly.

"Going to try and convince the other guys to join- are you ok?"

"I'm fine it's just my arm-"

"Right let me see your shoulder" Sam said firmly.

"Here?" Kurt asked, looking around the hastily put together tent.

"Fine, the first aid tent, just go"

* * *

"Well THIS is dislocated" Sam said angrily, looking at the shape of Kurt's shoulder joint. "You stupid idiot you kept playing! I KNEW I shouldn't have let you back out there, how much has this been hurting?"

"It's been ok as long as I don't move it"

"You're...this is ridiculous we need to get you to hospital,. Come on I can drive"

"No" Kurt said firmly.

"What?"

"It's fine, it'll still be dislocated later right?"

"Are you freaking kidding me?"

"I'm...not letting you miss a game this important"

"Fine I'll get Blaine, or your parents-"

"No! I just, can't you pop it back? Your mom's a nurse right?"

"Oh yeah I _definitely _could because, y'know I'm _sixteen_ and knowing first aid is the same thing as being able to fix dislocated shoulders!

"The sarcasm isn't helping. It can be sorted after the game-"

"You'll go to the hospital then?"

"I...yeah sure"

"That's a no. Why is this idea bothering you so much?"

"I just...don't like them" Kurt explained. "My mom was in one for months before she died and so I kind of have issues strangely enough. Finn fell and broke his wrist over the summer and I drove him to the hospital but couldn't go in. And that was _before_ my dad almost died in one too"

"Yeah that makes sense, can't believe I didn't think of that"

"Don't beat yoiurself up...look get the team paramedic, he can splint my arm and it should be fine for me to just sit on the sidelines till the end of the game. Then we can go wherever"

"Fine, it's a deal"

"Can I still do Thriller?"

"_If_ the paramedic says it's ok and _if_ you don't move your arm then yeah I think so, you think you're ready to be the first zombie in a sling?"


	21. Chapter 21

_Author's Notes: I'm not a medical person so the procedure may be completely wrong - this is my disclaimer for that.  
Also I have university exams coming up so just a warning that updates might be less frequent for the next few weeks, I'll try to keep it as updating at least once a week though._

* * *

**Chapter 24**

"Well I never thought I'd do THAT" Kurt commented to Blaine at the sidelines as the football team hurried to de – zombie themselves.

"I don't know all that talk about courage – maybe what's really needed is singing and dancing with your bullies" Blaine said dryly.

"Obviously, why didn't we think of it before" Kurt replied sarcastically.

"Because life isn't the Disney channel and they'll all be back to their usual ways within a week" Blaine said grimly.

"Yeah that would be it" Kurt sighed.

"Just a heads up, your dad totally freaked out about your arm – he wanted to drag you off now but Carol told him you'd be fine with it strapped up for now, I don't think he'll ever let you play football again though."

"I don't want to anyway until they make some serious changes to the players."

"Yeah that's a fair point. Was that late joiner Karofsky?"

"Yep, guess he realized no one was laughing at us"

"I _hate_ to say it but he was good, reckon he's going to try and stick around?"

"God I hope not, I'm all for him sorting himself out but...I can't imagine being in Glee with him every day"

"Understandable, how's the arm holding up?"

"It's ok"

"Well let me know if the pain gets worse and you need me to rush you to the emergency room"

* * *

Sam grinned as the whistle went. _We WON_ he repeated to himself, trying to make it seem more real in his head.

Turning, he took in the McKinley section of the stands which had immediately erupted into cheers as the whistle went. His smile faded slightly as he saw Kurt hugging Blaine as they jumped up and down.

_FRIENDS_ he reminded himself sternly, making his way quickly to the locker room to sort himself out.

"What are _you_ excited about?" Kurt asked Blaine breathlessly, stopping jumping as his arm was hurting. "This isn't even your school!"

"It seemed the appropriate reaction"

"Right, well you enjoy your jumping – I'm going to go find Sam and get this arm sorted out, see you Monday for coffee?"

"Of course, let me know how the hospital goes"

"A word" Karofsky said, appearing suddenly and spinning Blaine around as Kurt walked out of sight. "You two ladyboys dating?"

"No, why?"

"Just needed to check something" Karofsky smirked, slapping Blaine on the back and knocking him forward as he went.

"What was that about?" Rachel asked concerned, coming over from where she had been with the girls.

"No idea, just asked if me and Kurt were dating for some-Rachel?"

"This isn't good" Rachel told him worriedly.

* * *

"Kurt!" Sam called, pulling the smaller boy through the crowd that had gathered.

"Thanks, woah it's getting mad out here"

"Yep, come on let's get out of here quickly, don't want to be stuck behind all these people getting out of the parking lot"

"Wouldn't want to delay the fun of the hospital" Kurt said quietly and sarcastically following Sam out.

"I heard that!"

"Of course you did"

* * *

"I don't think I can do this" Kurt said as they sat in his car outside the emergency room. "I think I'm about five seconds away from totally freaking out"

"Hey" Sam said, taking Kurt's hand and squeezing it. "I know you, you're the bravest person I know – you're going to be fine. And I'm going to be with you all the way through this. Come on you just spent a football game facing down guys twice your size – this should be easy"

"Yeah...glad you're here"

"Always" Sam said sincerely, leaning across and capturing Kurt's lips with his.

Sam broke away from the kiss a couple of minutes later. "Ok we should probably sort your arm out first _before_ making out in your car"

"You're such a spoilsport sometimes"

"And _you_ are trying to distract me to put off going in there for longer"

"You started it" Kurt pointed out.

"Well I'm finishing it, emergency room now, make out later"

"Fine" Kurt pouted.

* * *

"Kurt Hummel" a doctor called half an hour later.

"Come on" Sam said, when Kurt showed no sign of getting up. "It can't stay dislocated forever"

"And you are?" the doctor asked when he approached the door with Kurt.

"I'm his step-brother, Finn Hudson" Sam said smoothly.

"Ok right this way boys"

"Finn? Really?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Well I realized they probably wouldn't let me as your boyfriend through, just go with it"

"Uh huh...let's just hope none of them saw us in my car earlier, god I hate the smell of these places"

"Chill, couple of hours at the most and we'll be back home" Sam assured him.

"Ok Mr Hummel...I see it's your left shoulder that is dislocated, how did this happen"

"Playing football" Kurt said "Got tackled badly"

"By a guy twice his size" Sam added.

"Right well I'm going to have to try and manipulate it back into place so if you just hop up onto the bed and take your jacket off, your brother might want to stay because this will hurt"

"Brilliant" Kurt sighed, doing what the doctor told him.

"Ok Mr Hummel take deeps breaths for me while I do this, in...and out...in...and out"

Sam felt Kurt's hand tighten in its hold, looking up he noticed Kurt had shut his eyes and was biting down into his lip.

"So after this I was thinking me and you should have a lord of the rings marathon" Sam said lightly, getting his hand further crushed for his trouble. "Or you know you should really get around to seeing Star Wars..."

"Not helping" Kurt whispered.

"I don't know you're focussing on that idea rather than what's happening" Sam pointed out.

"True but – AGH!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Ok Mr Hummel I think that's back in, we'll have to send you down to x ray to have it checked before casting it but the worst part is over"

"Thank goodness for that" Kurt grimaced.

* * *

"I can't believe you turned down the rainbow cast" Sam joked as he entered the room.

"Yeah funny that, this blue ones fine"

"Yeah but not as amusingly ironic" Sam said, "Drink?" he asked, heading to the kitchen.

"Hot chocolate would be great" Kurt sighed, flopping down onto the sofa. "Doesn't look like anyone else is back yet"

"They've gone to Breadstix for a celebratory meal" Sam read off of a post-it note, poking his head around the door. "They said we're welcome to join them if we feel like it"

"No think I'm ok. Dad's going to be so over protective about the cast, I'll put that off for a bit longer"

"He just cares" Sam told him, handing him his hot chocolate while he sipped his tea. "So you survived the hospital" he added casually.

"Yeah, who'd have thought it? ...thanks, I couldn't have done it without you"

"Course you could have, I have every faith in you but you're welcome anyway. I didn't realize how much they affected you"

"No one does, well my dad...and Finn found out after the wrist incident but apart from that." Kurt took a deep breath before continuing. "My mom had cancer"

"Right"

"And they were trying this new treatment that she had to stay in hospital for – but it didn't work. I visited her every other day and...I was 10 and I watched my mother slowly die in front of me" Kurt said, his voice breaking.

"God Kurt, no wonder you're so scared of them"

"Doctors, hospitals – they're meant to make people better" Kurt continued, blinking back tears. "And even though I'm old enough to know life just _sucks_ sometimes now, I don't think I've ever forgiven them for not saving her"

Sam moved closer to Kurt on the sofa and wrapped his arm around the smaller boy.

"Sorry I'm offloading onto you" Kurt mumbled into Sam's chest.

"Don't apologize. I'm honoured you can even talk to me like this, given how closed off you are to other people"

"Guess I must really like you"

"That's good to know" Sam smiled.

"You're not really going to make me watch Lord of the Rings or Star Wars tonight though, right? That might make me change my mind"

"Nah I'll save it for another night don't worry. You can choose, although I might fall asleep in the middle of it"

"Me too, it's been a long day" Kurt yawned, resting his head on Sam's shoulder.

* * *

"Have you heard from Kurt yet?" Burt asked Finn as they entered the house.

"He texted me an hour ago to say they were home safe and sound..." Finn trailed off as he entered the living room. "They're here"

"Oh they look so sweet" Carol said, grabbing a blanket from the cupboard and draping it over the sound asleep Sam and Kurt. "Come on, we shouldn't wake them" she said to Burt, chivvying him up the stairs

"But-"

"No buts Burt I doubt anything untoward is going to happen in the living room. That goes for you too Finn" she whispered back down.

"Yeah I'm going" Finn said reluctantly, first crossing to the sofa and checking that Kurt's cast wasn't being crushed. "Sorry dude should have made sure you were better defended on that field" he muttered regretfully "night Kurt" he said softly, closing the door behind him.


	22. Chapter 22

_So sorry for how long it took to update guys, stupid university exams are taking over my like at the moment!_

* * *

**Chapter 25**

"So what exactly did he say to you?" Kurt asked Blaine again as he, Blaine and Rachel sat in the Lima Bean.

"He just asked if we were boyfriends, said he needed to check something"

"Oh shit"

"Exactly, I _think_ you can panic now" Rachel told him. "But the issue is, that was yesterday, Finn said he's back to his usual charming self today...so why doesn't the school know?"

"Maybe he's becoming a better person" Blaine said optimistically. "Or not..." he continued at the looks on Rachel and Kurt's faces.

"...His dad said he used to get A's and B's" Kurt started worriedly.

Blaine and Rachel exchanged looks. "And?" Rachel prompted. "What difference does that make?"

"It means he's not stupid, and he has something on us now...damn it I _knew_ it was a stupid plan"

"Pull yourself together!" Rachel commanded. "What would Barbara think?"

"That's your hero not mine" Kurt reminded her.

"Well change the name then. The point is – are you going to tell either of us what you were talking about?"

"No?" Kurt tried, as comprehension dawned on Blaine.

"You know me, am I going to take no for an answer?" Rachel said amusedly.

"Fine but you can't tell anyone...well besides Finn, Sam and Blaine. The glee football guys (minus Artie) well they got Karofsky to stay away from me by basically blackmailing him that they would tell the school what he did"

"What did he do?" Rachel asked warily.

"Karofsky...he's gay. He kissed me then threatened to kill me if I told anyone so that's why I transferred"

"Oh! You should have told me!" Rachel scolded.

"We weren't friends at the time!"

"But still, I have two gay dads, I can deal with gay related issues better than most"

Blaine cleared his throat. "Back to the current situation guys?"

"Oh yes right. NOW he can threaten to tell the school about Sam if we tell about him...and if he does then I'm RIGHT back to where I started" Kurt sighed.

"Not right back" Rachel comforted him. "We all know to watch out for you now...though I'm just going to ask, can't Sam just come out by himself?"

"No, he can't know about this"

"Kurt-" Blaine started.

"No, he should come out when its right for _him_, not because some jerk is threatening him. Besides, I could be overreacting; he hasn't _done_ anything yet, let's give it a couple of days first"

* * *

Kurt found himself shoved against the dumpster roughly as he left school the next day,

"I wouldn't mention this to anyone if I were you" Karofsky threw at him "I _heard _some awful rumours about Sam that would destroy him if it got to become public knowledge"

"You're an ignorant bully you know that?" Kurt replied defiantly.

"Whatever Hummel" Karofsky said flippantly as he walked off.

"Hey, everything ok?" Sam checked, coming out of school a minute later.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?"

* * *

"Ok I am all for flair but these Valentine's day decorations are just tacky" Kurt said disdainfully to Blaine. "I mean, what is this supposed to be?" he asked, showing Blaine an odd dog thing.

"It's clearly puppy love, I think it's cute!"

"Oh please it's just an excuse to sell greetings cards at the holidays"

"Wow _someone_ is very anti-Valentine's day for someone in a relationship"

"You don't have to be single and bitter to realise it's stupid and not like it you know" Kurt objected. "Besides it's hardly the time"

"I take it you and Sam have no plans then"

"No...well seeing as there's only like twenty people here who know about us we would be kind of limited on options of what we _could_ do. What about you?"

"Actually I wanted to ask you about that. Do you think it's too much to sing to someone on Valentine 's Day?"

"Not at all" Kurt said wistfully. "But I don't exactly have the best history when it comes to this sort of thing" he added, thinking back to his Finn crush. "Who's the lucky boy?"

"Jeremiah" Blaine confessed sighing.

"Oh Blaine I'm not so sure-"

"Neither am I but I have to know for sure, so why not take a risk? Valentine's day is too appropriate an opportunity to miss"

"Right"

So I'm planning on asking the Warblers to back me up...will you come to?"

"Of course, what are friends for but to watch their friends potentially crash and burn?"

"Ignoring that last bit, that's awesome. Oh here we are" Blaine pointed out, quickly ordering.

"You know my coffee order?"Kurt asked.

"Of course.."

"Wow we really have been coming here too much recently"

"You can never have too much coffee apparently, come on this one's on me, and you can tell me all about Karofsky as repayment"

* * *

"...So let me get this straight. You're busy tomorrow afternoon because you're helping _Blaine_ woo some guy you've never met?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Yep, Blaine acts all cool but he's so nervous so I said I'd help him out"

"Right...is it me or are you spending more time with him recently?"

It's you, you just didn't know how much time I spent with him at Dalton"

"Right, ok I'll take your word for it" Sam muttered as the bell rang. "I'll see you in Glee"

"Course" Kurt smiled as he shut his locker only to find himself shoved against it.

Karofsky smirked at him with a reminder not to tell his boyfriend before he let his head fall back against his locker.

_Coffee, 3.30, important _he texted Blaine quickly before collecting himself and walking off to his lesson.

* * *

"Ok so talk to Sam, get him to come out voluntarily before this escalates" Blaine said calmly.

"No! No one should feel forced into coming out"

"More like you're worried if he had to choose, he would choose being safe" Blaine muttered darkly.

"It's not that Blaine, you know it" Kurt said annoyed, standing up. "He lost his _family_ because of me less than two months ago, I'm not going to force him to lose anything else"

* * *

"What the HELL?" Finn exploded as he saw Kurt on the floor by the dumpster the next morning.

"Finn-"

"Don't bother" Finn muttered, running in and rushing through the school until he found Karofsky in the locker room.

"We had a deal" he said roughly, shoving the other boy into thw lockers and pinning him there.

"Deals can be broken" Karofsky spluttered. "Not my problwm Hummel is more concerned with keeping his precious boyfriend's secret than with himself"

"You know?" Finn asked, loosening his grip slightly.

"That Evans is a fellow _fag_, yeah...and so will the school if this goes any further"

"Nice plan except for one thing" Finn started, tightening his grip again. "_Kurt_ may care more about Sam but _my_ priority is keeping you as far away from Kurt as possible, so don't think you can know what I'll do"

"Finn!" Kurt said from the door, distracting Finn long enouh for him to lossen hid grip and Karofsky to rush out the door.

"What are you DOING?"

"Looking out for you"

"I can take care of myself"

"No you obviously _can't_. Not about this, not where it involves _Sam_ apparently!"

"Just because I don't agree with you how to handle it...you're not my DAD Finn, you're not even my BOYFRIEND –what you want doesn't count!"

"Well I CARE ok? Is that reason enough? Jesus Kurt, you know what? You WANTED me last year – you introduced our PARENTS for crying out loud! Well guess what, you GOT me, sorry it's not the way you wanted but I CARE about you now and I'm not going to let you get hurt again all because Sam likes his closet!"

"I've got History" Kurt muttered as the bell rang, walking out and leaving Finn to kick the lockers in frustration.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 26**

"Woah intense...if I say I kind of agree with Finn are you going to leave me to face Jeremiah alone?" Blaine checked later that afternoon.

"Probably" Kurt warned him. "WHY do I keep talking to you about this?"

"To avoid talking to your boyfriend" Blaine pointed out. "Seriously Kurt, you and Finn are now arguing about this but none of you have spoken to Sam"

"I know...I'll talk to him when I get home later"

"Awesome, now come on we have to get to the GAP"

"When you said singing to someone for Valentine's day I kind of assumed you meant ON Valentine's day" Kurt said. "Your planning is terrible"

* * *

"...you just couldn't hold in your supposed gaydar could you?" Blaine said annoyed as they walked.

"It hasn't let me down yet...all of twice" Kurt defended. "Besides I don't _think_ that was the main issue"

"I know" Blaine started as they joined the queue in the Lima Bean. "Urgh don't they have _anything_ that isn't covered in those stupid little hearts?"

"Well you've certainly changed _your _tune"

"I just...I can't believe I made it all up in my head"

"If it's any consolation, I've been there, most of last year actually, don't beat yourself up"

"But oh God Kurt I got him _fired_" Blaine groaned.

"Ok breathe" Kurt said calmly. "I'm sure he'll be fine, I'm pretty sure that you can't fire someone for someone ELSE singing to them when they clearly didn't encourage it"

"I hope you're right"

"Although speaking of singing – you couldn't think of a better song than 'When I Get You Alone'? Seriously? I thought Valentine's day was meant to be romantic?"

"Fine, next time _you_ can pick the song"

"Good to know there'll be a next time...oh!"

"What's up?"

"I just thought of something we can do on Valentine's day, we'll need the Warblers though"

"I'll convince them...sure you won't be busy?"

"Unless he magically comes out to the entire town in the next two days then yeah I'm sure"

* * *

"Hey" Kurt greeted, entering the house.

"Hey you, how was your afternoon with Blaine?" Sam asked from where he was laying on the sofa.

"Fine, how do you manage to fit so much jealousy into one word?" Kurt asked in wonderment.

"Well it feels like you're always with him" Sam pouted.

"Sam I _live_ with you, I'm pretty sure I spend far more time with you" Kurt said, kissing the top of Sam's head. "Besides me, Blaine, Rachel and Mercedes have been spending time as a GROUP recently; you just choose to ignore the girls"

"Yeah but-"

"The jealousy is cute, but entirely unnecessary" Kurt told him.

"Well saying it's cute isn't encouraging me to stop" Sam pointed out, leaning back and pulling Kurt's head don so that their lips met.

"Mmm you're cuter without it" Kurt amended, breaking away and heading to his room. "By the way" he started stopping. "I was just thinking-"

"Sounds dangerous" Sam quipped.

"Ha ha. Seriously, I was thinking about you...coming out"

"Oh right" Sam said nervously.

"I just wonderedif you think you're going to be ready any time soon" Kurt asked, trying to be casual.

"I want to be" Sam told him earnestly. "I just...I freeze. And I'm sorry I know it must be hard for you but-"

"It's fine" Kurt said, forcing a smile. "You shouldn't rush it, hell it took ME years"

"Well it won't be years, I swear" Sam promised.

* * *

Kurt let his head fall back against the door as he entered the basement.

"And so it begins...well I'm pretty sure it started before but still" Finn started as Kurt made his way down the stairs.

"Just leave it Finn" Kurt said wearily, flopping back on his bed.

"Fine" Finn said huffily.

Kurt lay there for a moment before sitting up. "Your kissing booth thing is _stupid_ by the way. And I never thought I would but I agree with Santana, _definitely_ not worth a buck"

"Oh _someone's_ feeling bitchy and lashing out, can't imagine why" Finn rallied back. "Besides I was drunk, if I had been sober you would feel differently...and I'm going to pretend I didn't start this sentence because it's kind of gone to a weird place"

"Good plan" Kurt said, fighting back a smile.

"Anyway I was thinking-"

"Always a dangerous thing" Kurt interrupted.

"Whatever dude! I was thinking and I'm sorry if I went too far with Karofsky earlier. I'm just worried about you"

"I know" Kurt said slowly, sitting up. "And it's actually really sweet you care, I'm just not used to it. I'm used to being on my own, having to scream to get noticed and yet no one ever noticing...Dad's great but at school I've always had to take care of myself. So now you're doing it too it's going to take some getting used to for me" he explained.

"Yeah, I get it" Finn said remorsefully, regretting all the times he hadn't noticed Kurt needed help.

"But if you _dare_ out Sam I WILL hurt you" Kurt threatened.

"Oh you heard that...fair enough I guess"

"Good...so you want to tell me what the whole kissing booth thing is about?"

"Quinn kissed me last week and now she's in denial so I thought it might get her to kiss me again because I think I like her"

"QUINN? Constantly belittling you, slept with your best friend, lied to you that her baby was yours Quinn? Are you nuts?"

"People can change. I mean look at me, I'm not the same guy I was last year!"

"...If you say so but my money is on this not ending well"

* * *

Kurt yawned as Fellowship of the Ring drew to a close. "I can't believe I just watched that" he said tiredly.

"Come on it isn't _that_ bad" Sam said, nudging him.

"I guess not"

"Good because we have another two to watch"

"Not tonight though, I need time to recover. And besides I'm pretty sure it's my turn to pick a film next"

"You can put them off but I'll get you to see them all eventually" Sam warned him lightly. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Oh I'm...rehearsing" Kurt started warily. "On Monday I'm doing this 'lonely hearts' dinner with the Warblers at Breadstix – you'll come right?"

"Monday – as in _Valentine's Day_? And Warblers as in _Blaine_ and the Warblers?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Yeah...when you put it like that it sounds worse than it did in my head" Kurt admitted. "It's more of a singles support thing for Mercedes, Rachel and anyone else, it just happens to involve Blaine seeing as he's been rejected this week too..."

"Of course I'll be there" Sam said quickly, _if just to make sure Blaine isn't stealing my boyfriend_ he added to himself grimly.

* * *

Sam spent most of Sunday playing Call of Duty with Finn.

"So...you seem aggressive" Finn commented as Sam went on a killing spree. "Nice on dude, what's your secret?"

"Imagining they're all wearing Dalton uniforms? With their stupid greased up hair and good voice-"

"Whatever works for you I guess" Finn sighed.

"...I'm not jealous for no real reason you know" Sam told him. "He's spending a lot of time with Blaine and with me...he's just been really distant the last few days and I don't know why"

"You two have serious communication issues. Just tell him that then"

"What if I don't want to know? It makes me a terrible boyfriend I know but I'm terrified it's going to be something I can't fix or it's going to be that yes he really does have feelings for Blaine...I'm just too scared" Sam said worriedly, biting down on his lip.

"I'm sure it has nothing to do with him liking Blaine dude, I _know_ Kurt"

"You have _no_ idea how much I hope you're right"

* * *

"You look stressed" Blaine greeted Kurt the next afternoon.

"That would be because I _am_ stressed" Kurt told him. "It turns out being targeted for bullying is quite stressful, who knew right?"

"I would never have guessed. Well at least you can relax now, we go, sing and then you know seeing as you and Sam will be going home together you could always TELL HIM"

"How do I even start that conversation?" Kurt asked bewildered.

"Don't ask me, I've never had a boyfriend" Blaine excused.

"Exactly so just leave me to handle this, however I choose?"

"What sort of friend would I be if I did that?" Blaine asked jokingly. "Come on, we need to get to Breadstix"

* * *

"So what did you think?" Kurt asked Sam brightly as they entered the Hummel house the night.

"Are you...you know...with Blaine?" Sam asked bluntly.

"WHAT? No of course not!" Kurt answered, taken aback.

"Well you looked pretty close to me, AND you stayed far away from ME all night" Sam huffed.

"Ok for the record this jealousy is no longer cute" Kurt said flippantly. "WHAT is your problem?"

"You and him! You spent VALENTINE'S DAY with him!" Sam said loudly.

"And the Warblers AND you guys and you know there was most of the day when I was at SCHOOL" Kurt pointed out forcefully.

"Yeah because god forbid you spend it with your BOYFRIEND. No you go have fun and sing a love song with HIM" Sam spat out.

"Oh I'm so sorry what brilliant things did YOU have in mind for us considering only...15? people in this entire town know about us? How DARE I think that I might as well support my friends" Kurt said, letting his voice get louder.

"Of course 'support Blaine', that's all you do these days! He obviously comes first with you! And he LIKES you, I saw him singing I love you directly to you!"

"This is INSANE Sam" Kurt shouted, running his fingers through his hair.

"I mean I get it" Sam said, voice tinged with bitterness "He's open about himself, good looking, into everything you're into-"

"Get it into your head – I'm NOT cheating on you with Blaine you IDIOT! I like YOU, although WHY exactly is failing me right now!" Kurt yelled at him, fighting back tears of anger and frustration.

"Right, maybe if I was more like BLAINE we wouldn't have a problem!"

"Yeah well maybe sometimes I wish you WERE" Kurt burst out, storming into the hall way and grabbing his car keys.

"Hey we aren't done!" Sam called, following.

"Maybe YOU aren't but I AM, see ya"

"This is _your_ house" Sam called after him, confusion winning out over his rage for a moment,

"Well that's how mad I am!" Kurt yelled back, getting into his car and driving off.

"Shit!" Sam said in frustration, kicking the nearby trash can over.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 27**

"Kurt!" Rachel said surprised as she opened her door. "You look awful!"

"Thanks" Kurt said, smiling thinly. "Can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course you can" Rachel said concerned, taking in his appearance. "Come in"

* * *

"What the hell did you do to him?" Finn said angrily, bursting into Sam's room.

"We argued, people do that I hear" Sam said casually before concern took over. "Where is he?"

"Like I'm going to TELL you." Finn said disdainfully. "I heard he arrived white and shaking, god knows how he didn't crash his car, because of YOU. What did you do? What were you arguing about?"

"Blaine" Sam admitted. "You weren't there, you should have SEEN them-"

"I don't need to see them to know you're an absolute idiot. Kurt's CRAZY about you, he must be to put up with being your dirty little secret for this long, you have NO idea what's going on. And you accuse him of cheating?"

* * *

"I mean what am I supposed to do? Not see Blaine, my FRIEND? Should I stop Sam from spending time with Finn or Puck?" Kurt asked, hands cradling the mug of tea that Rachel had given him as he and Rachel sat on her bed.

"I think the difference is that they're straight" Rachel offered.

"So? Puck I'm pretty sure would sleep with ANYONE. And you would probably just need to get Finn drunk enough-"

"Wait what about Finn?" Rachel said curiously.

"Oh he's just very affectionate when drunk I hear"

"You hear? I was dating him why don't I-"

"Because you don't live with him and this is SO not the point here" Kurt groaned.

"Sorry, back to Sam. What ARE you going to do?"

"I don't know..." Kurt said worriedly.

* * *

"'You don't know'?" Finn said disbelievingly. "Seriously dude it's not THAT hard to fix this you're just too used to HIDING from your problems"

"EXACTLY! I'm a coward remember? I can't come out at school because I'm _terrified_ of what will happen. Blaine...he's out, comfortable with who he is – including his sexuality, not hiding his feelings – why _shouldn't_ Kurt want him? He deserves better"

"...Dude you _need _to talk to him, like desperately. He's stuck with you this long, I guess there must be a reason"

"But I don't-"

"Look he's at Rachels – go. But if you screw this up and end up hurting him MORE then I'm going to hurt YOU" Finn warned him sternly.

* * *

"How could he think I could do that? Doesn't he _know_ me at all? To think I'm hiding something that big from him"

"You _are_ hiding something from him" Rachel reminded him. "Yeah he over reacted but...if you had just _told_ him about Karofsky-"

"Then he would have been outed to the entire school by now and we would probably have broken up because his life was made a living hell"

"You don't _know_ that" Rachel said as the doorbell rang. "Bets that that's Sam?"

"Not taken. Rach can you please just...I dunno just tell him I'll talk to him tomorrow"

"...Fine" Rachel sighed.

"Go away" she told Sam opening the door.

"I need to talk to him Rachel"

"Yeah you _do_." Rachel agreed. "But not tonight. Go, calm down, give _him_ time to calm down and talk to him tomorrow"

"But I-" Sam started before taking in the resolute look on Rachel's face. "Fine. Just...fine" he said instead running his fingers through his hair as he walked away.

"Thanks" Kurt said as Rachel came back to the bedroom.

"He looked _really_ sorry" Rachel told him.

"I'm sure he did, that's why I sent you to deal with it. He'll say sorry, look like a kicked puppy and I'll forgive him – but I need to sort my head out first"

"Right"

"Anyway, enough about my problems" Kurt said shaking his head. "What inspired your awesome Firework performance?"

"Finn. He said he felt 'fireworks' when he kissed Quinn" Rachel said downheartedly.

"Oh...and?"

"Well he didn't answer when I asked if he felt them with me"

"So? That doesn't mean anything"

"It means kissing her was 'special' to him in a way kissing me wasn't" Rachel said, looking put out that she had to explain this.

"Right...but how are fireworks a good thing?" Kurt asked, still confused. "Fireworks are pretty, exciting but...they don't last for very long"

"...and what does it feel like kissing Sam?" Rachel asked curiously.

Kurt paused. "...Home. Like I've found where I fit and nothing can hurt me there...God I sound like I'm in a cheesy romantic comedy"

"Maybe" Rachel teased. "But it sounds amazing, similar to how I felt when I kissed Finn. I just...hoped he felt the same way"

"Don't give up hope? A few fireworks don't prove anything"

"Yeah I'm realising that, thanks Kurt" Rachel smiled, leaning across and hugging him. "Get some sleep because you've got Sam to deal with tomorrow"

* * *

"Hey, seen Sam?" Rachel asked as she arrived at Glee practice.

"Not yet" Kurt said distractedly. "Um, do you know why is Brittany wearing leg warmers on her arms?"

"It's a long story – oh I see Sam!" Rachel said happily.

"Shocking seeing as he's here EVERY Glee club" Kurt replied deadpan.

"I was just saying" Rachel said huffily.

"I know I'm sorry just-hey Sam" Kurt cut himself off as he looked at the blond boy in front of him, looking like he got as little sleep as Kurt himself did.

"Hey. So...um how are you doing?" Sam started awkwardly.

"In general or with the idea that my boyfriend doesn't trust me enough to not believe I wouldn't cheat on him the second I have issues with him?" Kurt asked him.

"Well I sort of meant it generally after last night but I take it you're still annoyed"

What gave me away?" Kurt asked innocently.

"Your sarcasm for one" Sam told him. "We need to talk"

"Fine, after rehearsal"

"Awwww he looks like a kicked puppy..." Rachel said as Sam walked away. "Not that that changes anything" she added at the look on Kurt's face.

Kurt shook his head "No wonder Finn got away with everything" he muttered.

"Ok head's up guys, we have a new member for a week" Will started, coming in.

"_Please_ not the football team again" Kurt murmured to Rachel, who grimaced.

"Give a warm welcome to Coach Sylvester!"

"Oh you've _got_ to be kidding me" Quinn objected as Sue walked in.

"I am NOT sympathising with her" Rachel told Kurt as Sue went on about needing a reason for living a few minutes later.

"Give her a chance" Kurt said. "She lost everything, she's basically just like us now, at least until she gets the Cheerios back together – what can she do to us?"

"Fine but if she destroys the club you only have yourself to blame" Rachel warned him.

"Ok fine, I can live with that slim chance" Kurt said, avoiding the glance Sam sent his way when Will mentioned the warblers.

* * *

"Kurt!" Sam called as the club drew to a close.

"Yeah"

"I-we need to talk"

"Then talk" Kurt said, after checking that everyone had left.

"I _may_ have over reacted" Sam admitted.

"Just slightly" Kurt told him.

"You didn't exactly _help_ the situation I'd like to point out"

"By spending time with my_ friend_? Because that is _all_ he is Sam, even if you were right and he DID like me it wouldn't matter because I like _you_. ONLY you" Kurt told him earnestly.

"I know that...I do" Sam said slowly, taking a breath before continuing "I just...I see you and Blaine, how easily you two interact, how freely open he is and I just think –WHY choose me over him? He's everything you should want"

"Because you're YOU" Kurt told him, taking Sam's hand and squeezing it. "Blaine is great but...I don't want someone exactly like me, I want YOU. In despite of and because of our differences. Would it be easier for me if you were as out as Blaine? Hell yeah! But the fact that you've taken more time than me and Blaine to know who you are doesn't affect how I feel about you. And screw anyone who says I should want him, because I don't, at all"

Sam smiled, feeling his recent insecurity reduce. "And you forgive me for being a jealous idiot?" he checked.

"I think spending Valentine's Day with him wasn't my BEST idea" Kurt admitted, _tell him about Karofsky _his brain insisted.

"You don't say?" Sam said lightly.

"Yeah...Sam I-" Kurt started before losing his nerve. "I'll see you at home" _Coward_ his brain commented.


	25. Chapter 25

_Author's Notes: So so sorry this took so long to update guys. Exams kind of took over for a while and then I was away this weekend. The good news is that my exams are over so I should be able to update quicker now._

* * *

**Chapter 28**

Finn and Sam walked down the hall at the end of school a couple of days later, debating which Call of Duty game was better when they saw Kurt crash into a locker.

"What the hell?" Sam started, moving forwards before being pushed into an empty classroom by Finn, "What's going on Finn? Karofsky-"

"Is targeting Kurt again, yeah" Finn sighed.

"WHY is Kurt letting it happen again? After EVERYTHING!" Sam ranted.

"Because apparently he cares about you more for some reason"

"Wait – what?" Sam asked, caught off guard.

"Karofsky _knows_. About you, about you and Kurt. And so would the whole school if Kurt got anyone else involved. Kurt's an idiot who thing you coming out in your own time is more important than his saf-" Finn trailed off as Sam ran out. "Yeah Kurt's going to kill me" he sighed.

* * *

"David!" Sam said falsely brightly, catching up with Karofsky in the hall and throwing his arm around him. "A word?"

"Um yeah sure" Karofsky said uncertainly, letting Sam lead him into the locker room where he found himself shoved away roughly by the blond boy. "What the hell?" he said angrily as he almost tripped over a bench.

"You're meant to be staying AWAY from Kurt" Sam seethed.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Karofsky tried to brush off.

"Oh give it up I know you're starting on him again. And WHY"

"Then you know it's his choice Evans" Karofsky smirked. "Not my problem he cares more about keeping your closet locked"

"No, it's _your_ choice. ALL you had to do was stay away from him and try and act like a decent human being but that was too much for you to be capable of right? You're a pathetic, closeted, bullying thug and you know what? You're going to end up all alone and you'll NEVER be happy" Sam spat out.

"Oh please Evans don't act like you're so much better than me"

"I AM better than you, it's not a hard thing to do. I would never make someone's life a living hell for being who they are"

"And yet you're still every inch as pathetic and closeted as I am in case you hadn't noticed." Karofsky smiled. "And you're going to end up just as alone as I am. Because you know as well as I do that whenever either of us comes out our world is going to fall apart, and you can't take that just as much as me"

"You're wrong" Sam said firmly.

"Am I? As long as you're stuck in this town, you're going to hide who you are Evans, and you'll always be stuck here because you're not clever enough to get out. And how long do you think Kurt, or any other gay person is going to stick around with someone like that?"

Sam glared at him, giving him one last shove as he walked out.

* * *

Sam splashed water on his face in the empty school bathroom. I'm not like him" he told his reflection firmly. "I'm not" he repeated before storming out into the corridor.

"Sam!" Kurt said in surprise, closing his locker to find the blond boy standing there. "You scared me"

"Sorry. Look we...we're totally cool after the Blaine thing now right?"

"Yeah of course. Why?"

"...Just wanted to make sure that this isn't going to come across as some sort of tragic attempt to impress you" Sam explained.

Kurt's "what" was muffled by Sam's lips meeting his and kissing him deeply..

"Awwwww" Rachel sighed dreamily from where she was standing with Mercedes. "They're so cute"

"Yeah well it's about damn time" Mercedes responded.

Finn's grin at the sight faded into a smirk when he saw Karofsky standing by his locker looking shocked. "Looks like you've lost this round" he said snarkily, walking past the other boy on his way out. "Stay away from Kurt, _and_ Sam"

"Um, what? Why?" Kurt mumbled as Sam drew away.

"...can we talk about it at home? I think we should get out of here before people start throwing things"

"That's probably a good plan" Kurt said looking nervously around them.

* * *

"So what was that about?" Kurt asked again as they headed down to the basement.

"I just...realized I needed to start being honest" Sam said distantly.

"Uh huh" Kurt answered.

"...Is there anything you want to tell me Kurt?" Sam asked, biting his lip.

"That's deflecting, and...no why would there be?" Kurt said nervously.

Sam ran his hands through his hair. "You _liar_"

"What?"

"I _know_ Kurt. About Karofsky, the blackmail, everything!" Sam told him in frustration.

"Ho-Who told you?" Kurt asked disjointedly.

"It doesn't matter! What _I_ want to know is why the hell _you_ didn't tell me!" Sam argued.

"I could handle it" "Kurt tried.

"No you couldn't! God Kurt when are you going to learn that you can't handle these things by yourself and you are the _only_ person who thinks you have to!" Sam paused as a thought occurred to him. "Oh _please_ tell me you didn't tell Blaine" he groaned.

"...um..." Kurt started guiltily.

"Shit Kurt! So _that's_ why you were spending so much time with him? We fought because of that, we could have _broken up_ over that! Don't you care?"

"Of course I care" Kurt said, hurt at the accusation "...that's _why_ I did it"

"No, just no. This _wasn't_ your decision to make." Sam told him. "You didn't want me outed, fine that's brilliant that you were ok to wait until I was ready. But I deserved to know what was happening, that I have a choice here"

"But I was pretty sure what you would choose and you weren't ready. Besides after what happened with your parents-"

"Which had nothing to do with you so...wait. You still think that was your fault?"

"Maybe?"

"Wow Finn was right we really do have communication issues" Sam muttered. "Ok LISTEN to me that was NOTHING to do with you, other than the timing. You've talked to my mom remember, do you really think she would EVER have been ok with me being bisexual?"

"I don't know"

"Well I do and she would have been awful whenever. More importantly we CAN'T go on with you thinking it's you have to protect me from everything, especially just because you have some stupid notion that you caused that. We just can't. Me getting kicked out? Not your fault. Karofsky finding out about me and threatening to tell everyone? Not your fault. But us having problems because you're hiding things from me in the name of 'protection'? TOTALLY your fault. We have to be honest with each other Kurt, you don't NEED to worry about handling things yourselves anymore because you have Finn, me, and the rest of the glee club to back you up" sam argued passionately.

"I know, it just...got out of control" Kurt admitted. "And no one, hell not even Karofsky, deserves to be forcefully outed, ever. I _am_ sorry, I never thought it would be having an effect on us if I kept quiet"

"Well I guess that's good to know that you weren't _planning _on making us come close to breaking up" Sam said sarcastically.

Kurt thought for a moment and had to ask "So did you come straight from finding out about Karofsky to outing yourself by kissing me or-"

"No actually, sorry to prove you wrong. I actually...uh I talked to Karofsky"

"Bet that went well" Kurt said deadpan.

"Actually it kind of did in a weird way. He just...reminded me of how he is everything that I'm terrified of becoming, which gave me food for thought before finding you. I should really send him flowers."

"You'll never be like him" Kurt assured him vehemently. "You know that right?"

"Because of you" Sam said honestly. "Who knows how long I would have stayed stuck in the closet, denying who I was to myself and everyone else otherwise"

Kurt smiled softly, thinking about how close he had come to losing himself at Dalton. "I guess we saved each other then" he said, slipping his hand through Sam's and pulling the other boy into a deep kiss.


	26. Chapter 26

_Authors Note: Just a heads up that something has come up and so I'm going to be in hospital for a week so not sure when I'll get a chance to update next. On that note I couldn't bring myself to deal with the more angsty chapter so instead here's a more fluffy one._

* * *

**Chapter 29**

"WHAT are you doing?" Kurt demanded, entering the basement the next afternoon.

"Um...packing?" Finn answered unsurely.

"You haven't- you're not-" Kurt stammered. "Get out" he settled on finally. "I can sort this out quicker without you here" he explained looking at the mess that _was_ Finn's bed at one time.

A couple of minutes after Finn went the basement door opened again. "So...why have you kicked Finn out of his room?" Sam asked, coming down the stairs.

"LOOK at it, the removal people are coming TOMORROW" Kurt said, frantically gesturing at Finn's bed.

"Ah, yeah that would explain it"

"I hope I don't have too hassle _you_ to pack as well"

"Just finished actually" Sam assured him. "I think I have more stuff here than at my parents now you know?"

"Wow that's...cool AND depressing at the same time really"

"Tell me about it. Anyway speaking of parents, where are yours?"

"Upstairs last time I checked" Kurt answered casually. "Why?"

"Well I was just thinking...you know they're upstairs, Finn is sulking, we could always just..."

"I like the way you think..." Kurt started, brushing his lips against Sam's. "After I've sorted this mess out"

"Spoilsport" Sam groaned as Kurt moved away.

"Yep. You know if you help I'll be done quicker?"

"You make a good point" Sam commented, grabbing a cardboard box.

* * *

"Finn how are you boys doing with packing?" Carole asked.

"Kurt's doing it and Sam's finished his" Finn told her from where he was watching tv.

"I'll just see how he's getting on seeing as his _brother_ is sitting here doing nothing then!"

"Hey he didn't want me to help, said he could do it quicker without me" Finn objected. "But I...wouldn't go down there if I were you"

"Why not?" Carole asked suspiciously.

"Sam's down there" Finn offered by way of explanation. "It would just be awkward for all three of you, trust me on that" he added.

"I thought Kurt was packing?"

"He is...but mom he's gay but he's still a guy. Who has his boyfriend down there. In a room with beds. Do I really need to explain this?"

"They better not be having sex down there" Carole said worriedly.

"MOM!" Finn exclaimed. "That's my brother and best friend there! Besides Kurt's like Rachel, he'll probably wait until he's 25 or something, definitely somewhere more classy than somewhere they can be walked in on- do you not know him at all? They're just making out! God!" Finn finished distraught, going to stomp upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Carole asked.

"Shower, and to try to scrub that image out of my brain!"

* * *

"I'll give them five minutes" Carole said to herself.

"Mmm we really should finish packing" Kurt breathed as Sam sucked on his neck. "If you could NOT give me an obvious hickey that would be great" he added getting an incoherent mumble from the blond in reply.

"Boys" Carole said, loudly announcing herself from the doorway before she descended the stairs.

Kurt and Sam hurriedly sat up, rearranging their clothing before she got down the stairs.

"Hey Carole" Kurt said, in what was meant to be a casual tone but came out breathless.

"I just wanted to see how your packing was going?" Carole said questioningly, fighting not to grin at the obviousness.

"My stuff is all done" Kurt told her. "Finn's...is half done I just...got distracted" he trailed off, elbowing Sam slyly.

"Right, well let us know when you're done, Burt wants all the boxes upstairs ready to go" Carole told them, going to leave. "Oh and Kurt? You might want to change into a higher necked top"

Kurt threw a pillow at Sam as the door closed. "This is all your fault" Kurt chastised as he went to the mirror to examine his neck.

"...at least you won't have to cover it for school?" Sam offered, moving to stand behind Kurt.

"I should probably hide it from my dad though, unless you feel the need to have him talk about the fact he has a gun again?"

"I think I'm ok. But it's ok because you look good in scarves"

"You would say I looked good in anything if it meant making out" Kurt told him pointedly.

"Hey I just always think you look good. But you make me sound so shallow...it hurts" Sam said, clutching his heart.

"I'm sure you'll get over it" Kurt said lightly, turning to face him. "Come on we have packing to do seeing as you made us stop earlier"

"It's not my fault you're so easily distracted" Sam protested.

"Well it's your fault that you're so...distracting"

"If you say so"

A few minutes later Sam looked up from the box he was packing. "_Why_ are we moving anyway? I thought everything was cool with you and Finn now?"

"It is but it will be nice to have our own space. Hopefully it'll mean less of us walking in on each other"

"Well that's always a good thing, of course I could always have switched rooms with Finn to solve that problem"

"Yeah I'd have loved to see my dad's face if you suggested that!" Kurt said deadpan. "Besides...we moved here just before my mom got sick, I was about eight I think. So to dad, this will always be his and mom's house – he and Carole deserve a new one, a fresh start"

"And you?" Sam asked, concern filling his tone at the realisation of the memories Kurt was leaving behind with this house.

"Well I have a greater appreciation for how Finn felt last year" Kurt started.

"Kurt-"

"I'm fine" Kurt told him. "It's been five years, we're a new family now. And I have enough memories of my mom to take with me. I'll be fine"

"If you're sure..." Sam said, biting his lip.

"I am. But thank you" Kurt smiled gently.

* * *

When they arrived at the new house the next morning Kurt ran straight up the stairs to get the first pick of the rooms.

"Yeah don't worry we've got the boxes" Finn called after him.

"Good seeing as you didn't pack them it's the least you can do" came the muffled reply.

"That's so unfair" Finn pouted. "He said I couldn't help" he complained petulantly to Sam.

"I know I know" Sam said consolingly. "Look how quickly _you two _started acting like brothers" he added under his breath.

"I have a double bed" Kurt called down to Sam, appearing at the top of the stairs and hanging over the banister.

Well that's good to know" Sam grinned.

"DUDES!" Finn objected loudly. "I'm RIGHT HERE. Can't anybody see me?"

"Sorry" Kurt said, before disappearing again.

"I think I should just...go and help him unpack" Sam said shiftily before bounding up the stairs.

"That excuse would work better if any of the flaming boxes were upstairs" Finn called after him, shaking his head despairingly and wondering how he should keep Burt busy enough to not notice that they had both disappeared.


	27. Chapter 27

_Author's Notes: And finally here's an update, if anyone is still interested all this time later. Apologies for the long wait, my hospital visit was longer than planned and then I got home and all the Chord stuff was happening so it didn't feel like the right time to post anything._

* * *

**Chapter 30**

Monday came around much quicker than Kurt and Sam wanted it too.

"Nervous?" Kurt asked as they pulled up outside school.

"Mildly terrified" Sam confessed. "You?"

"Yeah I'm...likewise"

"I don't know whether that makes me feel better or worse"

"You know it might not be too late for you to take it back as a moment of insanity" Kurt offered, turning in his seat towards Sam.

Sam smiled, squeezing Kurt's hand. "No chance" he told him firmly. "Took me long enough as it is"

Kurt smiled back warmly before sighing. "Time to face the music then"

They had barely taken two steps into the school when they found themselves surrounded by the football team, armed with slushies.

"Hope you enjoy your sudden drop to the bottom of the food chain Evans" Strando sneered as Sam and Kurt were hit by the volley of slushies. "It's going to hurt" he added, high fiving Azimio as they moved on.

"But I'm on the _football_ team" Sam protested, picking ice out of his hair. "How can I possibly be bottom?"

"Yeah...I think the gay thing cancels out football" Kurt told him. "Finn wasn't even gay, and he's the quarterback and _still _got harassed. Popularity is a fickle thing, apparently, who knew?"

"It's not fair" Sam said stubbornly. "One day, we're going to be popular whether they like it or not"

"Yeah, sure we are"

* * *

Kurt was walking to Spanish when he found himself shoved up against the locker and held off the floor by one of the burlier footballers whose name he couldn't remember. _One Neanderthal is pretty much the same as the rest_ he reminded himself.

"What can I do for you?" he tried casually.

"Keep your pathetic faggoty self away from us decent straight dudes for a start"

"Scared you might catch the gay?" Kurt asked, mockingly. "Well If that's true you might want to let go of me, who knows how long it'll take before you're gay too"

"Don't try to be funny" the jock sneered banging Kurt into the locker again. "You're scum you know that. And you and your precious new boyfriend are _dead_, you get me?"

"Porcelain!" Sue yelled from down the corridor. "My office, NOW! And you other boy outside the principal's office in five minutes!"

"I think she means us" Kurt said, pushing the other boy away roughly and fixing his clothes as he trudged after Sue, fighting to get rid of the shakiness that the other boy had caused.

* * *

"Yes Coach?" Kurt asked as they got to Sue's office.

"Firstly I will be talking to Figgins and that boy will be suspended, I will not stand by and let that sort of behaviour go unnoticed. Is there anything else you want to tell me?" Sue said matter of factly.

Kurt hesitated. "...no I'm fine" he lied smoothly. "Was there anything else?"

Sue sighed and changed tactic. "Porcelain this week with your Glee club has inspired me"

"That's good"

"Yes I am rebooting my Cheerios, if we start working hard now there will be no excuses for failing next year"

"Awesome, what's that got to do with me?"

"I seem to recall you saying you would rejoin and I intend to hold you to that agreement. I'll expect to see you at practice tomorrow"

Kurt nodded, before trying to make his way out before Sue called him back.

"I'm not finished. The cruel abandonment of my former head cheerios has forced me to really think about who I should trust with that title now. I want you to take the position"

Kurt paused as he took in what Sue said. "Why?" he asked.

"Porcelain I'm going to be honest with you, you remind me of me. And seeing as you will refuse help just like I did then consider this an offer that might make your life slightly easier, no one messes with my cheerios and gets away with it, especially the head"

"Oh! Right well...um...yeah sue I guess...thanks"

"Pleased to hear it. Oh and Porcelain?"

"Yes?"

"Don't go running telling people I _do_ have a heart, you'll ruin my reputation"

"Wouldn't dream of it coach" Kurt assured her with a smile.

* * *

Kurt walked into Glee club to find the rest of the club already there and gathered around Artie's computer.

"What's going on?" he asked casually.

"Is this true?" Tina asked.

"You get that I can't tell what 'this' is without seeing the computer right?"

"Jacob is reporting that _you're_ the head cheerleader now" Artie told him.

"Oh that, um yeah I guess that's right" Kurt tried nonchalantly.

"What do you think gives _you_ the right? That position should be MINE!" Santana objected.

"Oh please, your boob job hasn't magically disappeared Santana, that position is MINE if anything" Quinn argued.

"Wait I thought you guys realised the Cheerios were the wrong place for you" Finn said confused.

"Newsflash Finn, the cheerios are POPULAR, why WOULDN'T we want back in that?" Santana asked sceptically.

"I thought you'd changed" Finn said, aiming his response at Quinn.

"Oh boo freaking hoo, get over it" Santana said dismissively. "Anyway it's the PRINCIPLE of the thing that Kurt has no-"

"So you're working for SUE now?" Rachel demanded of Kurt as Santana, Quinn and Finn argued in the background. "How COULD you?"

"Rachel what are you on about?"

"EVERYTHING Sue does is with the aim of destroying us" Mercedes told him.

"Yeah when she got us two to join last year the club really fell apart didn't it?" Kurt replied sarcastically.

"She's just using you Kurt" Rachel warned him.

"For what exactly?"

"Your voice! Which WE need"

"And you still have it!"

"Not for long! You think it's going to take long before you're just another pawn in Coach Sylvester's sick little game to screw with us?"

"Hey lay off him" Sam interjected. "He doesn't need your permission-"

"Oh surprise surprise popularity driven Evans is fully supporting this!" Santana said accusingly.

"Yeah actually I am supporting my BOYFRIEND's right to do what he wants to do, it's called having a healthy relationship, you guys might want to take notes!"

"No one ever asks me to be head cheerio..." Brittany said sadly.

"Guys, guys! What's going on here?" Will cried coming in.

"Ask Kurt, _he's _the one screwing us over" Rachel muttered.

"Oh for god's sake guys!" Kurt said forcefully, moving to the centre of the room. "This doesn't change ANYTHING!"

"Are you mad? It changes everything!" Tina objected.

"Yeah, you know what it changes? It means that I'm a FRACTION less likely to get the shit beaten out of me for 'turning' one of the star football players gay!" Kurt fumed. "And MAYBE it just might give Sam some sort of extra protection too! So say what you want but DON'T expect me to change my mind because this is WAY more important right now!" he finished, storming out.

"Kurt we have practice!" Will called after him.

"I've had enough today!" Kurt yelled back.

"Yeah nice job you lot" Sam said sarcastically, pushing the closest chair over on his way after Kurt.

* * *

"Hey" Sam said lightly, nudging Kurt as he leant against Kurt's car besides the brunet.

"Hi"

"Well you didn't get far in your storming out"

"I got here and kind of remembered that we came together so I shouldn't really leave you stranded" Kurt offered by way of explanation.

"Thoughtful, thanks" Sam smiled. "So...what happened? And don't tell me nothing because I know you'll be lying if you do. Coach Sylvester wouldn't just randomly offer, that's hardly her style"

"I had a run in with some meat headed jock earlier" Kurt admitted. "He said...we were going to get hurt and...apparently Sue overheard us. He's suspended and...she conveniently decided she needed a new head cheerio because she couldn't trust her old ones"

"Shit" Sam breathed. "But...you know when people give us hassle we'll get through it together right? I mean if that's the only thing making you join the Cheerios, you shouldn't do something you're unhappy with just-"

"It's ok Sam. It's part of the reason, a big part of the reason admittedly seeing as Sue's given me far more reason to believe she's got my back than Mr Schue ever has. But I _really_ enjoy it. I love performing and this gives me a bigger platform to do it on, I mean of course Glee will always come first with me but why can't I be a part of both? All you guys are in the football team as well as New Directions."

"Well I say if you want it then go for it. And you know, it's kind of awesome: my boyfriend, the head cheerio"

"Oh thanks because I wasn't awesome before?"

"Only slightly" Sam teased. "You know the rest of them will come around?"

"I hope so, by the looks of it this afternoon Santana might take a while" Kurt sighed. "Let's just go home?"

"That sounds like a good idea"

* * *

"Could have done with you at Glee today" Rachel said later as she called round.

"Sorry you know I had to dash off, I was busy plotting how to destroy you all with Sue" Kurt replied deadpan, letting her in.

Rachel sighed. "All right I get it. I, well we, shouldn't have gone off like that. I MIGHT have over reacted"

"You think?"

"I just don't trust her" Rachel stated simply. "I mean why YOU of all her options? Not that you're a bad choice or anything-I should just stop talking but she could have chosen someone outside of Glee club is my basic point"

"Honestly? I think this is her way of helping me"

"Helping you? Yeah see that doesn't really sound like Coach Sylvester"

"Maybe she's not what everyone thinks"

"Maybe...but I think I'll give hear a few weeks before going that far"

"Ok deal. That was like the WORST apology ever by the way"

"Right, that started off as an _apology_" Rachel remembered as Kurt shook his head. "I was wrong to attack you like that" she clarified "There, will that do?"

"Good enough without saying the words I guess. So go on, why could you have used me at Glee?"

"I think we need to do original songs for Regionals" Rachel told him.

"Are you joking?"

"Nope. The rest of the club voted me down too though don't worry. Oh though Finn said he supported me after club ended!"

"Rachel, self respect?"

"Right" Rachel said collecting herself. "Not that it matters if he's not brave enough to stand up for me in front of people obviously. Anyway, Kurt think about it! _Original songs!_"

"Sounds like it could go horribly wrong"

"But think about it, Kurt Hummel: Song Writer – it's got a nice ring to it right? Don't you want it?"

"...Ok, you give it a go. And if you come up with anything good then I'll be 100% behind you on this"

"This is going to be easy proving your doubting wrong" Rachel said confidently.

"Pride comes before a fall, as does cockiness" Kurt told her pointedly.

"You'll see"


End file.
